Ships, Secrets and Survival
by Phoenixblood
Summary: Money, guns and chaos? What don't you run into with this strange girl? When Three runs into a stranger named Viv on a gun trip, they get more than what they bargain for. Especially when she remembers someone in the crew.
1. First Date is Always Trouble Pt 1

_**I just Disclaimer: As much as I LOVE this series, Dark Matter is not owned by me. However, this story that is not a part of the series, any original characters and plotline is.**_

 **Summary: Money, guns and chaos? What don't you run into with this strange girl? When the crew runs into a stranger on a gun trip, they get more than what they bargain for.**

 _ **Dark Matter Syfy Series**_

 **Ships, Secrets and Survival**

 **Chapter 1: First Date is Always Trouble Part 1**

The fire inside, the unbearable heat.

"Halvor! We need to get out of here!" Corey's thick Scottish accent yelled amongst the noise. Bruce, Halvor's German Shepard was barking viciously. They found Halvor at the bridge, frantically trying to defend the ship. But as she turned she could see they were both eager to get out of the burning monstrosity her ship had become. But Vivian had the adrenaline rush and couldn't just leave her father's ship to these fiends. The noise grew louder and more unbearable. She glared at the massive ship in front of her. _Pirates_ …

" _Defenses breached_ ," the ship's warning announced as the ship continued to take plunging hits from the pirate ship in front of them. Vivian Halvor struggled, gripping onto the ship with full force. She glared at the ship out in view. It wouldn't back down.

"I can't! I'm not leaving her here!"

"You are or so help me God," Corey growled, grabbing Vivian's arm, dragging her away from the console. "This is _NOT_ your battle!"

" _Life support shutting down in 60 seconds_ ," the ship announced.

"Damn it! Let's go!" Corey demanded, "Come on Bruce."

The dog nipped at Vivian's arm and ran to the escape pod as Corey dragged Vivian with him.

They flew into space leaving her ship to burn. But she wouldn't forget the ship that took her apart…or the face that was on that screen…

…

 _ **One year later…**_

Right after the _Raza_ crew discovered their supplies were low (and their identities not too long ago), they had to dock on a port. Might as well after dealing with the colony planet.

"Remember to keep your head low, we need to grab what we need and get out quickly, understood?" Two questioned as she walked alongside One.

"I'll get medical supplies," One pitched in.

"I need to check out the food. Those packets are starting to taste awful," Six commented.

"I think I'll get a drink," Three scoffed. "God knows I need a stiff one."

Two grabbed Three's arm before he could split.

"Uh ah, you and Four need to scout our weapon situation, start over there," Two insisted, in the armory market.

"And what are you going to do?" Three asked impatiently.

"I'm going to get some supplies of my own. I'll meet you all back at the ship as soon as you're done. No longer if we can avoid it," Two insisted.

Three rolled his eyes as everyone split to their assignments and looked at Four.

"Well, where should we start?" Three asked.

"Son of a BITCH! HALVOR!"

Three and Four's heads turned towards the yelling. They gradually made their way to a seemingly popular gunsmith shop on the port. They noticed a woman, copper highlights in her dark hair, bright blue eyes, wearing dark pants with high boots, peasant blouse with a pocketed vest clinging to her curves. They were behind a few customers watching the scene.

Vivian jumped at her name being shouted. This is not what she needed. Especially working with customers on the port. Or as Corey put it sleaze-balls more like. But what's a girl to do with no ship. Vivian rolled her eyes as she disassembled a customer's firearm. She was cleaning it out as the customer asked a few questions helping her piecing it back together out of courtesy not so much that she didn't know how.

Her boss, big burly man, patchy beard and roughed up hair in standard clothes came storming in with rage on his face from the back room with a sign of " _ **Employees Only**_ ".

"I'm working with someone Derek," she pointed out almost singingly. Last thing she needed was a lecture. Derek was not exactly caring about customers in front of him.

"You see this?" he growled showing a half eaten sandwich that looks a little disheveled even in a sandwich's state. Vivian arched an eyebrow.

"So you ate your sandwich?" she asked lightly looking a little confused.

"Your _pal_ here," Derek, growled pointing at her German Shepard lying at her feet, obediently, "decided that while I went to grab a beer to eat my lunch."

The customer Vivian was working with chuckled. Including Three in slight amusement. The dog looked up at Vivian licking his lips and whining in satisfaction.

"I told you, to get _rid_ of that _mutt_ ," her boss fumed. Vivian took a breath, putting down the gun, nodding her head in an "excuse me" fashion to the customer and turned around facing him fully, arms crossed about her chest. She stood firmly in her spot.

"And I told you he's not going anywhere," Vivian narrowed her eyes at the boss. "He's my guardian."

Bruce wagged tilting his head at Derek. Derek just fumed even more.

"Well that _guardian_ , is nothing but trouble in _my_ shop," the boss ranted.

"Because you left your food unattended?" Vivian questioned with some snark. The customers laughed behind her. Three smirked as Four rolled his eyes.

Her boss fumed.

"I don't care where you come from Miss Halvor. I don't care who your family is. You get that mutt out of here or you're-"

"If the dog goes I go. Now if you don't mind I have some work to do for the customers of _your_ shop. So I suggest that if you want your money's worth today you stop interrupting me over silly matters," Vivian interrupted sternly. "Or if it's so bad to you maybe I can find someone who will pay me more."

Derek sat there with fuming anger on his face. Customers shied away from the scene trying not to witness it. Vivian turned back around doing her job putting a credit chip on the counter, nodding Derek to it.

"There's enough for you to find something else to eat. Won't happen again," Vivian recommended as she fixed up the rifle put it back together and grabbed payment from the customer.

Her boss, growling, throws the sandwich in the trash and grabbing the card storming off out to the food court areas. Three and Four watched the boss leave in frustration.

Three whistled then eyed Vivian as she grabbed a pistol from under the counter.

"Perhaps there's our shop?" Three suggested pointing at the store Vivian was in.

"Why? There are plenty of others around here," Four shown.

Vivian glanced at Bruce who sat there with a grin.

"Did you like that big old sandwich?" Vivian teased, petting the dog's head affectionately.

"Then that means we have options after right?" Three asked. "What's it going to hurt?"

He swaggered over to the shop as Vivian worked behind the counter. Four shook his head then followed closely behind.

"Excuse me," Three greeted.

Bruce suddenly growled at Three as he approached behind the counter. Vivian jumped at the growl looking at Bruce oddly. Three put his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, easy boy," he greeted. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Sorry he does that, Bruce corner," Vivian snapped her fingers pointing at a bed in the Employees Only room. Bruce whined before going to the room. She closed the door to make sure he didn't get out.

"How can I help you?" Vivian asked in a professional voice.

"Do you stock any assault weapons?" Four asked. Vivian looked at him and pointed to another end of the store.

"Right over there, I can stack ammo if you need it as well," she replied. Four walked over to a display case. She put her eyes on Three.

"And for you?" She asked as he was bent down eyeing some of the pistols in the case in front of her.

"Um…not sure yet," Three admitted. Vivian smirked.

"I find it interesting you're looking at pistols," she commented. Three stopped, slowly straightening up.

"I'm sorry?" he asked. She smirked leaning her arms on the counter.

"You look more like a big gun kind of guy," she teased. Three arched an eyebrow.

"Really now?" Three questioned. Vivian moved a finger to him to come closer. Three glanced at Four who was distracted at the assault weapons then leaned onto the counter across from Vivian.

"What makes you think I can't find something better?" Three questioned. Vivian smirked.

"Oh come on, you can't give a girl a little credit? I might know my stuff," Vivian whispered. Three smiled and leaned up.

"All right lets see what you got," Three gave in. Vivian grinned as she went to the back of the Employee's room.

Three eyed her as Four came over with a two assault rifles putting it on the counter.

"Find anything?" Four asked. Three shrugged.

"I have no- Holy God Almighty," Three grinned as Vivian came back with a large firearm slung around her shoulders (almost as big as the one on the _Raza_ ).

"Yeah that's what they all say," Vivian smirked, ejecting the magazine. "Check the rounds, it's more than what you get in any other store."

She cocked it (unloaded) and aiming. "Military grade night and day scope best on the market."

She placed it on the counter. Three picked it up checking the specs.

"Oh and best part…it's lightweight, with a good punch," Vivian smiled.

"What's the catch?" Four asked.

"Catch?" Vivian repeated confused.

"Is this a salesman pitch or-?" Four continued. Vivian eyed the gun.

"No, actually, I made it so it's personally customizable to whoever handles it," she explained, grabbing the gun from Three. "Here."

She extended the stock, adjusted the scope and handed it back to Three.

"There you go," she commented. Three scoffed in surprise.

"You made this?" Three asked. Vivian nodded with a smile, twiddling her thumbs.

"Call it a passion project. I modify weapons and tinker with mechanics on my free-time," Vivian explained. Three narrowed his eyes, putting the gun down.

"So…you're telling me you successfully tested the thing?" Three asked pointing at the weapon.

"Yes."

"Accuracy?"

"9 out of 10 times it succeeds," Vivian smirked.

"Only 9 out of 10?" Three asked.

"Only if you're not trying to aim," Vivian teased. "Which I wasn't the tenth time."

Three smirked.

"How much?" he asked. Vivian looked up calculating.

"Normally 4,000," she answered. Three hissed at the price.

"Ooo ouch that's a little steep for us. We're on a budget," Three pointed between him and Four.

"Tell you what, if you really want it…why don't I get you a discount," Vivian smirked. Three looked at Four then back at her.

"Such as?" Three asked trying to pry something out of the girl.

"Half off including your friend's assault rifles, free ammo for all three," Vivian negotiated. Three smirked.

"That weapon is still a little pricey for me sweetheart," he commented. Then looked down seeing two different credit chips on the counter.

"Then maybe I can make up the difference," Vivian offered. Three's eyes almost popped out of his head with the money she put on the table. "So what's the deal?"

Before Three could say anything Four put the remainder on the counter.

"Done," he said grabbing the assault rifles as she grabbed the ammo. Three looked down the credit chips doing a double take at the girl. Four watched him in confusion as he grabbed alongside him, packing them into weapon bags and packing the ammo.

"Meet you back at the ship. Keep your coms on," Four informed, hastily made it out of there as Vivian grabbed Three's weapon and the carrying case. Three eyed her as she packed it up including the ammo as she grabbed their credit chips.

"There you go," Vivian smiled as she pushed the bag towards him. "You're all set."

"So…is that money yours?" Three asked. Vivian cleared her throat, turning a bit red.

"That's not important," she replied. Three's eyes lit up a bit.

"So does a girl like you buy guns for all her customers with that kind of money?" Three smirked.

"Not always. Sometimes I can buy him drinks if he's up for it too," Vivian smirked, winking at him. Three stared at her for a moment, blinking then realized what was going on and grinned eyeing her.

"Well…I-" he started clearing his throat.

"Sir, you either buy or get lost," Derek growled as he stomped back into the employee's back room.

"He's paid his firearm Derek," Vivian bit at him lightly.

"Yeah see? So why don't you do your thing let me talk to her hm? Privately?" Three showed the carrying bag. Derek narrowed his eyes at him, and then looked sternly at Vivian.

"Five minutes Halvor," Derek growled, slamming the door behind him. Vivian winced at the slammed. Three raised an eyebrow at the door looking at her.

"Is he always a hard ass? Customer service doesn't seem to be his strong suit," Three smirked. Vivian laughed a bit.

"That's why I'm out here," Vivian leaned on the counter twiddled her thumbs. Three eyed her.

"Well you are hotter than he is so that'll attract more money," Three grins. Vivian tried not to laugh again, blushing a bit. "Which reminds me I didn't exactly get your name."

Three leaned on the counter across from her. "Or is it a rule not to give out customers your info."

"Viv, or Vivian. Halvor," Vivian introduced. "And you?"

Three showed his teeth in conflict and hissed.

"If you promise those drinks do you have to know?"

"Oh I'm sure that if I give you enough to drink you'll tell me your name," Vivian teased.

"Oh darling if you give me more than enough, I'll give you better than my name," Three flirted.

Vivian laughed.

"Three come in-" One's voice lingered into the communication device in his ear. Three stopped laughing, clearing his throat. Vivian looked at him oddly.

"Are you-?"

"Excuse me, gotta take this," Three smirked pointing at his coms. Vivian nodded understandably. "Don't go anywhere."

Vivian turned red as he winked, and then bit her lip as he walked away.

Three got far away enough to be out of earshot.

"What's so important that you have to interrupt me pretty boy?" Three asked rather annoyed.

"We're all aboard the ship. Four said you were still out. Where are you?" One asked.

"I'm still kind of busy here," Three growled.

"Three, get your ass back to the ship or I'll drag you here. We need to get back on route," Two's voice demanded.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch doll-face. Just give me another hour okay? I need to stretch out after our little misadventures," Three smirked, glancing over to Vivian who was getting a stern talking to from Derek. He rolled his eyes watching her until he saw the boss slap her across the face hard. Three gritted his teeth.

"Three you're not allowed another hour. As much as we would all like to-"

"I'll call you back," Three stated sternly.

"No Three wait-" Two's voice demanded, but Three hung up.

Three marched up to the shop, ringing the bell on the counter.

"Hey buddy," Three grinned devilishly. "You having a problem with the way your girl runs the place?"

Derek looked up, marching up to the counter. Clearing his throat.

"Can I help you with something?" Derek asked, making everything casual. Three eyed Vivian as she appeared behind him embarrassed, shutting the door and going to work on something else.

"Yeah, you two have something going on?" Three pointed between him and Vivian.

"Keep your nose out of things sir. That's confidential between me and my employees," Derek narrowed his eyes. "Now if you've got no business here, I suggest you leave."

Derek glared at Vivian, as Bruce growled. The boss slammed the door causing Vivian to jump as she counted credit chips at the cash register. Three went over to her and glared at the door.

"Thank you," Vivian whispered.

"Jack ass," Three growled. Vivian rolled her eyes. Three eyed her.

"So…how about that drink?" Three asked, leaning on the counter. "I'm sure it'll give you a reason to get out early."

Vivian sighed leaning against the counter.

"You know I would but-"

"Aww come on, I'm sure Mr. Blow Hard won't care," Three coaxed.

"Well…" Vivian swallowed, eyeing him.

"Three," Two's voice came out from behind him. Three rolled his eyes turning around seeing Two, Four and Six standing behind him. Vivian looked up furrowing her brows at the female of the group.

"I told you I wanted to stretch my legs out," Three sighed in frustration.

"Clearly," Six laughed in amusement.

"In more ways than one I'm sure," Two stated annoyed. She glared at Vivian.

"What are you still doing here Three? We've already paid for what we needed," Four explained.

"What I can't just talk to anyone? Maybe have some fun for once?"

"No, you can't," Two replied flatly. Vivian crossed her arms about her chest.

"Excuse me?" Vivian interrupted. All of them looked at her. "Have we met?"

"No, I don't believe we have. Let's keep it that way," Two replied sternly. Vivian furrowed her brows at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Three let's go. We have to head out," Two demanded. Three rolled his eyes putting up his hands in surrender.

"Whatever just give me a minute all right?" Three pointed at Vivian. Two narrowed her eyes at Vivian.

"Fine. One minute," Two growled. Vivian exhaled as she walked a bit of distance leaving Four and Six closer towards the shop to make sure Three left.

Three sighed in defeat looking at Vivian apologetically.

"What is she your babysitter or something?" Vivian asked a little intimidated by Two's appearance.

"Not exactly," Three rolled his eyes, then sighed.

"Looks like we'll have to rain check that drinks date huh?"

"Yeah…I guess so," Three twisted his jaw. Vivian smirked then put up a finger.

"Hold on a sec, stay right here," Vivian ran to the back room, grabbing a card, ammo and something else in her person before running back to Three.

"Just so you don't forget our deal," she smirked, handing him the card. It had her name, a number and a few other contact info. "Oh and…some motivation."

She glanced over her shoulder as she pushed a box of ammo and a credit chip worth some money over to him. Three raised his brows at her and winked at her.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine to my day," Three flirted as he grabbed the cash, ammo, stuffing it into his bag. "I owe you one darling."

Vivian smiled, blushing as he winked then as he walked towards Two, Four and Six.

Vivian bit her lip watching them gather then stared at Two. Did she meet her before? She snapped out of it when her bodyguard, Corey came to the shop.

"Miss Halvor. Everything go swimmingly?" Corey asked. Vivian nodded over to Two and the group.

"Is it just me or does that woman look familiar?" Vivian asked. Corey looked over, suddenly eyes widening.

"Miss…that's the woman who destroyed your father's ship…"


	2. First Date is Always Trouble Pt 2

**Chapter 2: First Date is Always Trouble Pt. 2**

"Miss…that's the woman who destroyed your father's ship…"

Vivian felt herself suck in her breath as she stared at Two, Three, Four and Six gathering together. Clearly Three was getting chewed out.

"I told you as soon as you were done get back to the ship," Two spat annoyingly.

"What the hell's your problem? A guy can't talk guns with someone who knows what they're talking about?" Three asked. "Besides you should be grateful. She offered us a discount."

"You a discount," Four corrected.

"What?"

"She was clearly trying to impress you," Four insisted.

"Impress me?"

"Big gun and a discount? You're lucky she didn't ask what you were using it for," Six smirked.

Corey folded his arms about his chest.

"Those two are familiar too," he motioned towards Four and Three. "I think they were a part of her crew when we were ambushed."

"Are you sure?" Vivian asked. She couldn't mistake random strangers for criminals. Last thing she wanted was innocent people to be in the midst of a freak out.

But that woman…she knew that woman was the person who made the ship go under. Her voice…it was so familiar.

"That's the _Raza_ captain?" Vivian whispered reassuringly to Corey. Bruce growled seeing his owner's distress. Vivian swallowed. What should she do? Just let them get out of here? She panicked as they started to walk away. Her jaw tightened as she suddenly looked at her bag.

"You sure that's her?" She questioned.

"I'm positive," Corey looked at her in alert. "Should we call the authorities?"

"No…" Vivian. "This is personal."

Suddenly she grabbed a spare holster wrapping it around her thigh resting her pistol right into it. Then grabbed a large dagger, sliding it into a sheath in her boot.

"Come on we have work to do," Vivian demanded grabbing Corey and her rucksack and heading out of the store. Bruce hightailed it behind her barking playfully.

Corey scrambled at her pace looking at her in shock.

"You can't be serious!" he whispered harshly. "Those people are experienced pirates. They're on the Most Wanted list for God's sake."

"Then they shouldn't be roaming around in public should they?"

They blended into the crowds, carefully staying out of the crews' views. It wasn't their first ambush. Probably wouldn't be their last.

They caught up with them at the loading docks where they could overhear their conversation. Two typed in codes waiting for their door to open.

"You should know better to linger around where you shouldn't Three," Two scorned.

"Oh come on, I was just trying to have a little fun," Three brushed off.

"No you were trying to get into some poor girl's bed," Two disagreed.

"What makes you always assume that about me?" Three asked mockingly.

"You were flirting with her," Four intervened.

"So?"

"She offered you drinks," Six smirked.

"How do you know what was going on Tiny?" Three asked.

"We could hear you in the coms," Two replied.

Six snickered. Three looked at all of them in offense.

"Are you _shitting_ me? I can't have one minute of privacy?" Three asked as the doors began to open.

"No," Two replied, looking at him sternly. Three narrowed his eyes. Two was glaring at him.

"Am I witnessing a hint of _jealousy_ captain?" Three smirked as the doors fully opened. "Because whether you care or not maybe I liked her."

Vivian glanced noticing them boarding onto _Raza_ ship from the docking bay.

"I'm going to get on board the Raza. You get back to your ship and I want you to follow us," Vivian ordered.

"Are you mad? You're going to get killed!" Corey spat quietly. "I'm your body guard for God's sake!"

"It's a risk you're going to have to take," Vivian whispered, putting something in his hand and speeding onto the ship with Bruce following closely behind.

Corey looked own realizing she placed a coms device in her hand.

"Damn it!" he whispered as the doors of the docking bay of the _Raza_ closed.

As she followed through, Vivian grabbed Bruce dragging the dog behind her into a crease not to be seen. She put her fingers to her lips as they watched the crew. Bruce whined tilting his head.

Further down the hall the crew was walking through the ship splitting in different sections. The place was huge. She had no idea how she was going to navigate it.

"Android, set up FTL coordinates and get us out of here," Two commanded as she separated from Three, Four and Six who split to drop off any excess supplies.

"Aye aye captain," Android's voice chimed over the intercom. Vivian looked back towards the doors than back at Bruce.

"Well looks like we're not seeing Corey soon…" Vivian whispered. Bruce whined wagging his tail. Vivian glanced passed the hallway. No one was near them. This might be her chance to explore.

She stood slowly making her way out into the hallway.

Bruce followed closely behind her. As they walked through the quiet ship she scouted through the rooms. Although the scratching sound of Bruce's paws weren't going to exactly be stealthy. She had to hide him. She looked over noticing a room, opening the door quietly to a bedroom (Five's). She looked at Bruce.

"Get in here boy. I'll be right back," Vivian whispered. Bruce whined, obediently going into Five's room hopping onto the bed and wagging his tail. She closed the door as Bruce lay there obediently.

"That should keep him safe for now," she whispered. She grabbed a spare coms device, putting it in her ear.

"Corey can you read me?" she whispered.

"Cripes Halvor how many times are you going to give me a heart attack today?" Corey's Scottish accent fumed. "You're lucky I don't call your family and a SWAT team while I'm alive."

"For God's sake Corey I'm fine," Vivian growled, walking her way down the hallway.

"Where are you heading?"

"I don't know yet I need to find a way to the bridge, I'll let you know as soon as I find some kind of coordinates."

"No you stay on the-"

"Corey, there's a tracking chip on these things, just use the ship to find them," Vivian whispered, hanging up. She rolled her eyes. Maybe she was doomed in this place.

She looked up hearing a door open nearby. She scrambled hiding in a nearby doorway.

Five and Six exited out of the medical clinic going the opposite direction. She sighed in relief. She had to get around without being found by anyone…That was going to be a chore.

She paused hearing someone in the next room over. Sounded like someone at a gym? Or training maybe? She paused, hearing Four as she snuck towards the training room. It was filled with stacked, antique and pristine weapons. The site of it made her suck in her breath. Okay…she's in real trouble with the way this man is spinning his swords. It looked like a deadly torture chamber. She swallowed hard. Why did she think this was a good idea?

She scrambled to a clearing spot as Four finished his routine, exiting the room. She watched as he made his way to the mess hall. She sighed in relief. Last thing she needs is the martial arts maniac she helped hours ago to execute her. And with the way he was handling himself she knew it was possible.

She managed to make it to the bridge, passing Three's quarters along the way. She noticed One, Two and Android scattered about the bridge. One was looking at the "Most Wanted" monitor seeming to be in deep thought.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" One asked.

"If the ship's mainframe recovered the files then it's probably not a trick," Two sighed. She looked at Android. "How long until we hit our destination?"

"About 26 hours so no rush into battle just yet," Android replied matter-of-factly.

"Just getting Three back here felt like a battle in it of it's own," Two scoffed.

"Why is that?" Android asked. Two sighed sitting in one of the side chairs.

"He was talking sweet to some poor girl at the shops," Two shook her head. "The guy is a chore."

"What's wrong with talking sweet?" Android asked in confusion. Two looked at her tiredly.

"Why do you care anyway?" One questioned. Two narrowed her eyes at One.

"It's nothing, forget I said anything," Two mentioned trying to brush off the conversation. One uncomfortably shrugged it off.

"Well I'm going back to my room if you need anything," One mentioned as he walked out of the bridge.

"Get some rest, we have a long trip," Two called out as One disappeared.

Vivian looked up seeing the screen of the _Most Wanted Criminals_ on the monitor. She read it over unsteadily. Portia Lin.

 _Hand over your ship Miss Halvor. Or it'll burn_.

She read over the names quickly. The people she saw outside the shop. They were all criminals. But how? A cloaking device? Maybe fake IDs?

She hesitated seeing Three's face. Marcus Boone. So he was a criminal too? Well shit. So much for liking the guy.

Six knocked on Three's door making Vivian jump in her hiding place.

"Yeah?" Three's voice came from behind.

"I got you something," Six grinned, holding out a bottle of liquor.

Three came out of the door seeing the bottle.

"Whoo doggy look at you? Ooo this is going to be good," Three grinned with pleasure.

"Figured we got some special stuff for those celebratory days," Six laughed. "There's more stocked in the mess hall if you want to take a look."

"Oh after you sir," Three grinned, putting out a hand as they headed towards the mess hall. Vivian glanced back realizing Two wasn't leaving. Maybe she would have a better shot later. She sneaked passed Three and Six, going into Three's quarters.

Three scrounged through all the new choices for hard liquor as Six grabbed some for himself after joining Four and Five with some new food.

"So did you find anything interesting in the market place?" Five asked.

"It's just a port, nothing too exciting," Four mentioned.

"Although we can't speak for everyone," Six smirked at Three. Three turned around.

"Yeah you sure can't," Three smirked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Five laughed.

"Three got a little distracted," Four replied.

"By what?"

"A girl supposedly," Six smirked at Five. Five grinned.

"Not one from the bar," she laughed amused.

"I'm not that much of a sleaze-ball am I?" Three asked.

"He saw her at a gun shop," Four corrected.

"Hey wait a minute-"

"Buying?"

"Selling."

"She sold you a gun? Is she nuts?" Five laughed.

"Well I would've found out if all you nut-jobs gave me just a _little_ more time to investigate that answer," Three smirked. "And again you all heard the coms."

Three grabbed a glass and a bottle of liquor of his choice.

"Now if you'd excuse me. I've had a long day. And I'd like my peace and solitude," Three he bowed as he headed back to his quarters.

Vivian paced around the room trying to figure out a plan. How does she get close to Portia? Does she even try? She could be risking her neck. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard whistling and footsteps down the hall. She looked around the room. Hide…where to hide…

Three opened his door whistling as he placed the liquor bottle on a coffee table sitting down onto the couch next to the bed. He looked around the room smiling. He got up closing the door behind him, locking it.

"There we go peace and quiet," Three smirked as he went back to the couch grabbing the gun Vivian gave him and the card.

"Oh yeah darling, you do know your stuff all right," he muttered to himself. Vivian peeked through the closet door he picked up the card, standing up. She ducked watching him as he walked over to the nightstand by his bed.

"Too bad it'll be a little while if I get the pleasure of that stiff drink with you," Three sighed. "God knows I need it."

He went back over to the liquor taking a good swig of it.

 _Thump_. Vivian made something fall in the closet that made Three's head turn in alert. He swallowed the liquor, staring at the closet door.

Stirring was heard. Three immediately grabbed his small pistol on the bed, narrowing his eyes at the closet.

"If that's you pretty boy I swear you're in for more than you bargained for sneaking up on me like this," Three threatened lightly. Vivian grabbed the dagger from boot, readying it, grabbing her pistol un-holstered.

Three snuck up.

"Last chance," he warned. "Going to count to three. One…two…thr-"

He forced open the door staring at Vivian with his gun at the ready in shock before smirking.

"Well, well, this is certainly a pleasant surprise," he grinned whispering.

"Lower the gun," Vivian demanded lightly.

"Why?"

"Look down," Vivian nodded at him. Three looked down seeing a small pistol aimed at his abdomen. As he started to look up, she put her dagger across his throat.

"Whew…easy there girl," Three coaxed, his hand still on his pistol aiming at her. "I really don't want this to turn messy."

"Then why did you have your weapon out?" Vivian asked.

"Why did you?" Three countered.

"You had yours out, I thought you were going to kill me," Vivian replied.

"Good assessment," Three smirked.

"Don't make this difficult for me," Vivian sighed. "I'll ask you again. Lower your gun."

"Oh no magic words?" Three mocked smirking. The pressure and click of the gun readying made him hesitate. "All right all right."

He put up his hands, letting his pistol drop.

"See no more gun. Happy?" Three asked. "Now why don't you just walk on out of the closet huh?"

Vivian hesitated. Three smiled tilting his head, trying not to let his breathing quicken from the adrenaline. She got out of the closet, still weapons at the ready. Three eyed her.

"I hate to admit it, but I can't say it isn't a turn on seeing a woman being able to defend herself," Three smirked, hands still up in surrender.

"Who are you really?" Vivian questioned, her body becoming tense.

"You first," Three nodded to her. "But I would suggest putting the weapons down."

"Or what?"

"Well…can't say I didn't warn you," Three sighed, grabbing her wrist, disarming her pistol. He wrapped her arm behind her back, ripping the dagger out of her grip and putting it against her throat. They both were breathing rather hard from the sudden rush.

"Told you darling," he breathed. "Now start talking."

Vivian stepped on his foot making him grunt, biting his lip.

"You first Casanova," Vivian smirked. Three rolled his eyes, spinning her around as she punched him in the stomach. He groaned before tackling her onto the floor, pinning her arms to the ground, hovering over her.

"You are a feisty one aren't you?" Three breathed.

"What can I say, I bite back," Vivian breathed smoothly, smirking underneath him.

"Don't make this difficult for me darling," he sounded strained. "How did you get on board?"

"I followed you."

"Why?"

"Tell me who you are first," Vivian eyed him.

Three swallowed.

"Master criminal right? I should've known you were a bad boy at heart," Vivian scoffed leaning close to his face.

"There are much worse people than me on this ship darling. And quite frankly I don't want you getting messed up with our kind of crowd."

Five opened the door of her room suddenly seeing the playful German Shepard behind the door. Five and Six stood there confused.

"Oh! Puppy!" Five squealed excitedly. Six looked bewildered at the random dog on the ship. "You guys didn't tell me you got a dog!"

"We didn't…" Six replied.

"Well then who's is it?" Five looked at Six curiously. Bruce wagged his tail happily. Five grinned, petting Bruce affectionately.

"Hi there," she laughed as Bruce barked playfully.

"Stay here, keep an eye on him," Six twisted his jaw heading to Four's training room.

"I can handle myself. Besides what about our drink?" Vivian smirked. Three looked at her oddly.

"What?"

"I'm still keeping that bargain. But…maybe with a little more _motivation_ ," she whispered alluringly into his ear. Three closed his eyes tightly trying to regain some composure (and to be honest not think too much with a hot girl underneath him already).

"What are you _looking_ for?" he groaned. "This clearly isn't a secret date."

Five stayed with Bruce as Six made it to Four, knocking on the door.

"Uh…we have a situation," Six mentioned. Four looked at him oddly.

"What kind?"

"The barking kind."

Four followed Six back to Five's room noticing the dog.

"Where did that thing come from?"

"I don't know he just…was here," Six motioned to Five's room.

"Can we keep him?" Five asked excitedly. Four narrowed his eyes at the dog.

"How would a dog get onto the ship?" Six asked confused.

"Maybe it's a stray?" Five added.

"Or an intruder…" Four replied sternly putting a finger on his coms.

"Tell me if you're working for her first…" Vivian beckoned him.

"Correction, I don't work for anyone," Three corrected, leaning close to her face.

"Then why is she on this ship with you," she commented. Three furrowed his brows, confused.

"Who?"

" _Portia Lin_ ," Vivian answered with some spite. "Why is _she_ on this ship with you?"

Three twisted his jaw.

"Aww what's the matter Boone? Don't want to know how much trouble you are in?" she questioned.

"So you know who we are?" Three asked.

"I know Portia's crew of the _Raza_ blew up my ship," Vivian whispered harshly. Before Three could respond his coms beeped.

"Come in everyone."

"What's up Four?" Two asked.

"We seem to have a stowaway," Four replied.

"What makes you think that?" Two asked in disbelief.

"There's a dog on the ship," Six answered sighing.

"His name is Bruce!" Five grinned into the coms reading the tags.

Three's eyes widened, then looked at Vivian. He muted his coms.

"Geez, you brought your mutt on the ship?" he growled.

Vivian looked at him oddly.

"I think there's someone here," Four insisted.

"Shit," Three muttered.

"Search the parameter. Android, make scans across the ship," Two commanded.

"Shit, shit, shit," Three growled. "They know you're here."

He got up quickly grabbing his pistol. As he paced, Vivian got up grabbing her pistol and her dagger, putting it back in her boot. She snuck up behind him.

"What am I going to-" Three started but Vivian smacked the back of his head with the pistol.

He fell grabbing his head.

"Sorry sweetheart. I really like you but you're in my way," Vivian commented leaving Three on the floor.

She walked out into the hallway noticing Four and Six armed and dangerous searching the corridor.

"Hey!" Six yelled. She ran down the wing, as they ran into Three's bedroom.

"Female intruder, ran down the West Wing," Four announced on the coms.

"Got it," Two announced as Vivian ran through the maze of the Raza.

Vivian activated her coms.

"Corey do you have a trace of where I am?" she asked.

"We're locked on you Lass. What's going on?" Corey questioned in rush.

"I'm in trouble," Vivian growled. She halted seeing Two and Android in front of her. "Big trouble."

Three sits up from blacking out.

"Geez…I can't have any peace and quiet can I?" Three groaned.

"Who was that woman?" Four asked.

"The same girl from the gun shop," Three growled. "She's after Two."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But we need answers. So do _not_ kill her," Three insisted.

"Only if she doesn't strike first," Four stated sternly as he got up and headed in Vivian's direction.

"We gotta find Two," Six insisted, helping Three up.

Two had her pistol aimed at Vivian.

"Is that back up?" Two asked. Vivian bit her lip.

"Portia Lin," she announced. Two raised a brow. "Well it's certainly a pleasure to meet the woman who ruined my life."

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Two asked.

"Took me a full year without my crew to figure out where the hell you went. So I sure as hell know who I'm talking to," Vivian stated, pointing her pistol at her. "I'm sure my deceased will be pleased to know I finally saw your face."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Two asked.

"Miss I insist that you disarm your weapon so no harm comes to you," Android commanded calmly.

"I highly doubt that's going to happen," Vivian stated doubtfully, pointing at Android.

"Guys…need a little help here," Two sang over her coms.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, _Captain_ ," Vivian shivered, her hand started to shake. The fire, the burning, the crew; it all came back to her like a living nightmare.

"I've been under a nightmare since your decided to take my ship," Vivian swallowed hard, choking, feeling tears stream down her face. "People died because of you."

Three, Four, Six and Five moved up behind her. Two looked behind Vivian for a split second before staring her down.

"You are an intruder on _my_ ship and if you don't put down the gun I will have to use force," Two insisted.

"Oh now you give me a chance to live?" Vivian laughed sarcastically. "Why should I when you destroyed everything I had?"

"I warned you," Two replied coldly. "Four disarm."

Four smacked her head, knocking her out. She fell hard to the ground as pain swept over her head.

Two swallowed looking at her in shock.

"What the hell took you guys so long?!" she growled. Three jogged up to Vivian.

"Shit!" he breathed. Bruce got in front of Vivian growling viciously at the crew.

"What should we do with the dog?" Six asked. Suddenly, there was something that whizzed passed them, with a tranquilizer dart hitting the dog, making him land next to Vivian.

Everyone looked up noticing One with a tranquilizer gun.

"One! You didn't have to do that!" Five exclaimed.

"Clearly he wasn't going to negotiate," One sighed, pocking the tranquilizer gun.

"Why do you care about a girl who knocked you out?" Four furrowed his brows at Three.

"Maybe because I can be empathetic to understand she had a reason to be here."

"Yeah like killing me," Two intervened.

"So now what? What do we do with them?" Six asked.

"She is a stowaway. She probably called the authorities. I'd say space them," Four suggested matter-of-factly.

Three rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious? This woman sold you guns for half of the price and even paid for them and you want to space her?" Three questioned.

"Android is anyone on our tail?" Two asked.

"No life-forms or spaceships detected in FTL," Android replied.

"Well if she wanted to call anyone, they didn't make it," Two commented.

"She said you blew up her ship?" Six asked.

"Then maybe she has some memory of us," One added. Two twisted her jaw.

"We can't risk her here. Especially if she was our enemy," Two growled. Three knelt down beside Vivian.

"She was showing sure signs of distress. Heart level rising, anger, even the start of tears," Android mentioned. "If we do want to use her for information perhaps we should bring her to the med bay."

"No, next port we are dropping her off," Two disagreed.

"We can't just leave her there," Five insisted. "Maybe we should hear her out."

"She tried to kill me!" Two growled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Time out," Three intervened. "Look, clearly there's been a misunderstanding. So I'll take her to the med bay 'kay?" Three insisted grabbing Vivian then fireman carried her towards the hallway.

"Three!" Two growled.

"Look, we all want answers right? Then maybe she could be a link to _one_ of those answers got it?" Three insisted. "Now if you excuse me."

He carried Vivian to the med bay. Two growled in frustration seeing Five give her empathetic look over the dog.

"I can keep him in my room," she begged. Two rolled her eyes.

"Six get this mutt to Five's room and keep an eye on him," she sighed. Six sighed before nodding obediently. He picked up Bruce gently, having Five follow him to her room.

Three looked at Vivian.

"This is always m luck with women. One wants to kill the one I used to sleep with…"


	3. The Girl With her Lost Ship

**Chapter 3: The Girl With her Lost Ship**

Vivian blinked awake, seeing the stinging bright light above her. She felt the cold hard medical table underneath her. Her eyes focused, noticing she was incased in a quarantine room.

"Well good morning sweetheart," Three narrowed his eyes at her as he flipped a utility knife as he sat on a stool in front of the shielding. She slowly got up then swallowed hard at him.

"Where am I?" she asked trying not to show her minor panic.

"You are in our highly sophisticated medical facility," the Android mentioned walking over to stand beside Three.

"Looks like your more trouble than I thought you were. Sneaking around here," Three commented. Vivian looked away from him, staying silent.

"You got guts pulling a gun on the captain like that. You're lucky I convinced her not to space ya," Three winked. Vivian flushed.

"Why do you care if I don't get spaced?"

"We think you might have some answers for us," Android answered.

"Not interested," Vivian objected flatly.

"Well then unfortunately I can only do so much for you darling," Three sighed. Vivian looked around suddenly getting up in alert.

"Where's Bruce?" she asked worriedly. Three looked at her strangely.

"The mutt?"

"My dog," she corrected harshly.

"The canine is with Five. Unfortunately One had to tranquilize him due to his guard dog behavior," Android explained.

Vivian scoffed in disbelief and rubbed her eyes.

"God Corey is going to kill me," she groaned.

"Corey?" Three raised his brows. "Boyfriend?"

Vivian glared at him.

"Bodyguard," she corrected. He stopped flipping his knife. Narrowed his eyes.

"You have a bodyguard? Why?"

"Perhaps she wants stricter security protocols in her life," Android replied.

"That's for her to answer sweet cakes," Three rolled his eyes, looking back at Vivian.

"Bodyguard huh? From your blow hard boss?"

"It's none of your business," Vivian growled.

"Oh it's plenty of my business if you sneak up on our ship," Three objected.

"I don't have time for you asking me a billion questions."

"Okay…you don't get to call the shots in this one darling?" Three smirked, he pointed in her chamber. "Besides you're in there. I'm out here." Pointing out to his section of the med bay.

Vivian stood in her place, arms crossed about her chest, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Let me out now," she growled.

"Ooo sorry can't do that darling," Three blew a fake exaggerated exhale stretching in front of her. "Not unless the boss says so."

"Boss?" Vivian asked.

"Two, the woman you almost shot," Three explained.

"So you do work for her," Vivian growled.

"In a reluctant matter of speaking. If I want to stay on this ship I gotta follow her orders," Three shrugged.

"Just like you did with _my_ ship," Vivian spat quietly. Three hesitated, pointing a finger at her.

That's when the rest of the _Raza_ crew entered the med bay, scattering around the room.

"Well look who's awake," Six greeted.

"The stowaway seems to have recovered her consciousness rather quickly. Perhaps now is a good time to start questioning," Android suggested.

Five sat on the medical bed with Six sitting on a bench across from her. One stood in front of the computers as Four stood behind Two. Perhaps a protection instinct? Or her bodyguard?

Vivian stiffened when Two stood directly in front of her. She held her head high, trying to keep her composure in front of the _Raza_ captain.

"So…let's start with the basics," Two sighed, as Vivian crossed her arms about her chest.

"What makes you think I'm going to answer to you again for the second time in my life?" Vivian asked.

"I'm giving you a chance of survival," Two replied.

"Or a way to get me off guard," Vivian growled. "I know your kind Portia."

"That's captain, to you. I'd suggest you cooperate," Two insisted.

"I only address _captain_ to those I respect," Vivian stated sternly.

The crew looked at each other. Three tried not to be mildly amused by the ordeal.

"You're the girl with the gun shop," Four mentioned. "Although…with your stance, I see that that's not your proper title."

"No…it's not," Vivian agreed.

"So who are you?" Two asked forcefully in a quiet manner.

"Does the _Neptune's Dragon_ ring a bell?" Vivian narrowed her eyes. Two looked at her confused.

"What the hell is a _Neptune's Dragon_?" Two asked.

Android closed her eyes then opened them.

"The _Neptune's Dragon_ a infamous pirate ship over the course of several generations," Android listed matter-of-factly. "Was owned by Captain Gerald Halvor, passed onto Erik Halvor and now onto the _Dragon's_ first female captain Miss Vivian Halvor."

One almost spit out his water. Everyone stared at Vivian.

"Pirate ship?" Five repeated in disbelief.

"You're a pirate?" Six raised a brow at Vivian. Two looked at the girl with disbelief.

" _Captain_ Vivian Halvor of _Neptune's Dragon_ , or at least former. Thanks to you," Vivian announced with a little more sternness in her voice.

Three whistled, "Well ladies and gentlemen, looks like we have picked up a real pirate."

"A captain no less," Four added.

"Why would we run into your ship?" One asked.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me?" Vivian questioned in disbelief.

"We're having some difficulties recovering data files from the _Raza_. Any history as of a few weeks ago are still alien to this ship," Android mentioned. Vivian looked throughout the crew in confusion.

"Well my family is definitely someone you should be scared of," Vivian warned.

"Why?" Five asked.

"The Halvor Treasure inheritance is worth 2.3 billion dollars and counting that is all left to Miss Halvor," Android mentioned. Three spit out his water along with One.

"Are you _shitting_ me?" Three asked.

Two looked a little uncomfortable.

"Wait what does that have to do with anything?" Five asked.

"It means we're in deep trouble," Two replied almost lightheaded.

"You made a deal with my family Portia. And you backed out of your contract," Vivian growled. "You're already in trouble."

"Contract?" Two asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Three intervened. "What contract?"

Vivian rolled her eyes.

"We scope out of the corporations, give you 30% of your findings, weapons, treasure, Intel and even back up if needed. Oh and on top of some of the bonuses under each project's completion," Vivian explained professionally.

"The bonuses being?" Four's eyes narrowed.

"$10,000 or more depending on the efficiency or stake of the mission," Vivian stated, raising her head.

Three's eyes popped out of his head.

" _10,000_?!" One exclaimed. Six rubbed his eyes in disbelief as Two shook her head.

"That's enough to buy us real food, and medical supplies!" Five exclaimed, gaping.

"Or adjustments to the ship," Four intervened.

"That's what we thought too," Vivian commented sternly looking at Two. Two looked at her dazed.

"Look you might not believe us but I have absolutely no idea why we _would_ break that contract," Two insisted.

"Neither would I," One agreed.

"I still don't understand how you don't remember blowing up my ship," Vivian growled becoming impatient.

"We don't know either," One insisted.

Vivian looked at them confused.

"Look let's make a deal now," Two introduced. "Captain to Captain."

Vivian straightened up.

"That being?"

"We will renegotiate the contract with you and your family," Two explained. "Your offers?"

"You work with me to put down corporations who are the real mess of this universe. We work with keeping civilians safe. We get Intel, supplies, anything that'll make us ahead of the game. Anything you gather is negotiated between you and me _only_. Then I will talk to my family to see if I can get you the credit chips you need."

"That much being?" One asked.

"Whatever your captain and I can agree on," Vivian replied, placing her hands behind her back. "Well _captain_?"

Two looked at her crossing her arms about her chest.

"25,000," Two started.

"15,000," Vivian objected.

"20,000 and your services on this ship," Two offered. Everyone looked at her like she was nuts.

"Are you crazy? She just tried to kill you!" One growled. Vivian looked between them.

"Not to impose but just to clarify," Vivian began smoothly. Two and One looked at her. "If we make this deal, I will not only be of your services but you will be of mine. Which means no killing of each other unless that deal is broken."

"What kind of services do you do?" Four asked.

"Modify Tech, Weapons, Mechanical Tinkering," Vivian smirked. "Also a reputation that'll get you better discounts among the ports."

"Meaning?" Six asked.

"Everyone knows my reputation and my knowledge. I have a lot of people on my side that are willing to work with me," Vivian smiled. "Benefits of being captain."

"I am curious why anyone would object to her staying. She already agreed loyalty yes?" Android asked. The crew watched her as Vivian bowed deeply.

"In the name of the house of Halvor, I and the spirit of _Neptune's Dragon_ will serve under the Raza under our contract."

"Well…you can't get any more clearer than that," Three raised a brow at her looking at Two. "What'll say doll face?"

Two hesitated. She then opened the shields of the quarantine room, leaving a gap as Vivian straightened up. Two took a breath putting a hand out.

"20,000 and your services on this ship," Two repeated. Vivian looked at the rest of the crew.

"Done," she smirked, grabbing a firm hold of her hand. "Do not betray my trust again."

"Just don't put a gun to my back," Two stated matter-of-factly pulling her hand away. "Welcome aboard Halvor."

"Portia," Vivian nodded.

"Actually it's Two," Two corrected. She pointed at each crewmember while introducing them with their very informal names. "All right everyone. Let's get some rest. We still have 24 hours to kill."

Everyone filed out. Two headed back to the bridge with Android. Four stared at Vivian as he left the med bay still not very sure how to take her. Five gave very curious looks at Vivian as Six sternly shook her hand in with a try to be welcoming smile. Vivian nodded as Five tried to smile waving good-bye as she followed Six out. One didn't seem to trust her immediately either, giving her a look of not wanting to be in the same room as her. She relaxed until Three exhaled from all the excitement.

"Well, you're certainly making the knock to the head more worth it," Three teased. "I'm still waiting for that apology. And the I owe you one."

"Not without a drink," Vivian disagreed, Three scoffed.

"Man you don't just give in do you?" Three laughed under his breath.

"Your fault for flirting with a pirate," Vivian insisted.

"All right, fine, let's have that drink," Three smirked, walking past her back to his room.

…

Vivian sat on the couch of Three's bedroom as he grabbed another glass from the mess hall. She fiddled with her card trying to get the nerves out of her hands. Why did she make a deal with the _Raza_ again? What if they were using it as a means to take her family down again? Or maybe they were telling the truth about not remembering. If even the Android of the ship didn't know…maybe they didn't either.

Two bumped into Three as he came down the hall just a few feet away from his bedroom door.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"Just having a little drink with our new recruit," Three smirked.

"Oh for God's sake Three," Two commented. "Does she even want a drink or did you coax her into it?"

"She suggested it. And by the way she's a pirate. I'm sure she's had her share of drunken festivities," Three joked about to go passed Two but she put a hand on his chest.

"Three," she started.

"Geez doll face, you won't let up on me wanting to you know get to know this girl," Three groaned. "I can't even have a drink with her without you getting all weird."

"She's still a stranger," Two mentioned.

"Which also swore her loyalty to the ship remember?" Three reminded.

"How do we know that she didn't betray us?" Two asked.

"She seemed pretty convinced that you started it," Three narrowed his eyes. "Now if you excuse me, I have a rain check I want to keep."

"Just…be careful will you. Last thing I need is you ogling and end up loosing your head over what's important," Two insisted as she went to the mess hall.

"Oh trust me, there's a lot more than ogling I'm restraining," Three muttered as he opened the door to his bedroom.

Vivian stood up instinctively.

"Don't worry just me. Don't have to get all crazy on me again," Three smirked. Vivian rolled her eyes grabbing the glass.

"Thanks," she whispered pouring the liquor into the glass and handing it to him. Three looked at her oddly before taking it. She grabbed the spare and poured some for herself.

"Wouldn't think you'd be a Scotch person," Three commented as he sat himself on the bed.

"Why did you come back to the shop?" Vivian questioned after taking a swig of the Scotch. Three furrowed his brows.

"What?"

"When he…" Vivian shook her head embarrassed, taking another swig. Three looked at her for a moment, then exhaled.

"Oh…" he nodded. He looked at his glass. "I uh…I don't know actually."

"Well thanks anyway," Vivian thanked, trying to show a smile. Three looked at her for a moment and cleared his throat.

"Oh you know that guy was a jack ass. He doesn't deserve to treat ya like that," Three took a swig of the scotch.

"Because of my…status he didn't think he should've treated me any better," Vivian admitted. "It's not the first time he's publically humiliated me."

"What about your bodyguard guy?"

"He knows I can take a hit. I just have him around for back up most of the time. Make sure I can get to one place to another without getting recognized as an actual heiress of a pirate fortune," Vivian explained.

Three scoffed in amusement.

"Well you definitely are a piece of work," he laughed in amusement.

"If you were intimidated you wouldn't be having the drink with me. Especially after pointing a gun at you earlier," Vivian commented.

"And the dagger. Don't forget the dagger," Three added, pointing at her with a smirk. Vivian looked at him curiously as he gave a smug look as he drank his scotch.

"I have to say I do find the pirate more than a little interesting," he flirted with a little bit of no filter.

"Really?" Vivian teased, trying not to laugh. "I would think you'd be scared shitless."

"Well you are right about one thing," he commented as he filled up his glass again.

"That being?" Vivian watched him as he smirked.

"I am a bad boy at heart. Just a little," Three putting up his fingers squeezed together as he winked at her as he took an extra swig of his refilled drink.

Vivian laughed a bit.

"What?" Three laughed.

"Nothing," Vivian shook her head, biting her lip amused before taking a final swig of her glass. "Thanks for the drink."

She got up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Three laughed, getting up and leaning his arm against his closet door. "You don't want another one?"

"No thanks," Vivian smiled.

"Well you don't have to leave immediately," Three insisted, smirking and motioning to the rest. "It's nice and private."

"It's a little what I'm afraid of," Vivian admitted, eyeing him. Three looked down at her opened his mouth with an "Oh" look.

"I get it," he grinned. "You got the hots for me. Little afraid to get a little bad with the big bad boy?"

"I don't think you'll be able to handle me," Vivian eyed him, trying not to blush.

"Oh I don't need much motivation after hearing _pirate_ and seeing how you handle your weapons darling," Three grinned, "I find it more than a little sexy."

"I think you had too much Scotch thinking a girl like me would just go to bed with you on the first date," Vivian reminded seeing the glass empty for the second time.

"What's it hurt to try to get you to ease into it?" Three smirked. "It might be a little fun."

"If you prove you're interested again, I'll think about it," Vivian rolled her eyes, smiling trying to push by him to the door.

"Why don't we try since I'm interested now?" he asked as he tried to block the door but she pushed him into the side frame keeping a hand on his chest. He sighed in surprise, breathing a little hard from a bit of adrenaline rush. Vivian eyed him and he swallowed. She leaned very close to him seeing his pupils dilate, almost leaning in to close the gap. She traced his lips with her thumb as he stared at her with restraint.

"Oh I can see the _struggle_ ," Vivian breathed alluringly. "But sometimes it's all about the _chase_ darling,"

She leaned in.

"And if you're the bad boy you say you are..." Vivian whispered alluringly, tracing a finger along his neck. "…then it'll be so much sweeter with a guy like you caving into what you want now isn't it?"

Three stared at her, breathing hotly as he eyed her.

"It's up to you if you can to handle it," Vivian smirked, opening the door, leaning off of him. "Until next time big guy."

Vivian walked down the hall going towards her spare bedroom as Three stood there on his door frame trying to recompose himself, he watched her with a bit of disbelief and lust in his eyes. One passed by his door seeing him a little off.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"None of your business pretty boy," Three growled, shutting his door. "Need an immensely cold shower."

One looked at Three's door oddly before noticing Vivian walking towards her quarters.

He suddenly got the feeling in his gut that maybe they hired someone who was more than they bargained for…


	4. Blood Bound

**Chapter 4: Blood Bound**

"Miss Halvor? Are you there?" Corey's Scottish accent rang into her coms. Vivian awoke from her sleep, furrowing her brows at the noise.

"Corey?" she asked tiredly.

"Lass I swear you're going to be the death of me," Corey groaned. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"Corey…" Vivian sighed. She looked at her clock. She only slept for a few hours. No way they were even close to their route.

"Do I have to call your father?" he asked. Vivian's eyes widened. "No Corey! Not yet."

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Corey. I'm fine just it's a long story. I'll call you back," Vivian said hastily hanging up.

She got up from the bed, only wearing her peasant blouse and pants as she headed towards her bedroom door. She opened it seeing Five standing there behind with a small welcoming smile. She had some clothes in her hand and Bruce at her heels.

"Miss Halvor? Are you busy?" she asked. Vivian never got a good look at her before. She clearly was a teenager. Must've had a good reason to be hanging around some of the most dangerous people in the galaxy.

"Viv," Vivian corrected.

"I'm sorry?" Five asked, giving her an odd look.

"You don't have to call me Miss Halvor. Just call me Viv," Vivian corrected.

"Oh right…Viv. Are you busy?" Five asked again politely. Vivian shook her head.

"Come on in," she accepted, allowing Five and Bruce inside. She pointed at the clothes. "What are those?"

Five looked down at the clothes and smiled.

"Two and I found some spare clothes for you if you want to wash up. They should fit," Five grinned. She put down maybe three pairs of outfits that seemed a lot better than just the one. That and just genuine hygienic products that are good for things you know like showers.

"Thank you. I appreciate that," Vivian smiled, petting Bruce's head. "Have you been a good boy? Not causing too much trouble is he?"

"Not at all," Five beamed. "I always wanted a dog."

"Well if you want anyone to keep you company he's the guy to do it," Vivian laughed. She pointed at her. "It's Five right?"

Five nodded smiling, crossing her arms about her chest.

"So…are you settling in okay? I can't imagine it being better than a pirate ship," Five started. Vivian tried not to look amused at Five.

"Pirate ships aren't that different," Vivian laughed.

"Sorry I just thought pirates were kind of make believe," Five grinned. "I never met a real one before. Especially a captain."

"Well now you can cross that off your bucket list," Vivian smiled.

"You…don't look too much like one," Five commented.

"Why because I don't have an eye patch and a parrot?" Vivian teased. Five laughed.

"Well…I guess that's silly to say. I mean I guess Two is a pirate captain right?" she asked, sitting in one of the spare chairs, spinning it around.

"You have no idea. Although I have to say, something about her has changed since I've seen her a year ago," Vivian admitted as she went through the clothes.

"Like what?" Five asked.

"A little more…leader and not so much power hungry," Vivian commented.

"Well…we don't really know how we were before a few weeks ago," Five admitted. "Not since our memories were wiped."

"So that's why all of you were acting so strange. Shame," Vivian sighed. "Although there are a few things I'd love to forget."

"I don't think we had a choice in this case," Five commented. Vivian nodded.

"Clearly. Poor Port-" she stopped, correcting herself. "Two seemed a little confused by our negotiation."

"I think she was more shocked we had a stowaway pirate," Five stated. Vivian laughed under her breath.

"Sorry, probably not my best plan," Vivian admitted. "Then again she and I weren't on the best of terms. Guess I'm going to have to start from the ground up again."

Five nodded, and then grinned.

"Hey if you want I can show you where the food is. Maybe get some hot chocolate?"

Vivian looked at her amused. Then grabbed her boots, slipping them on. "Sure."

Five hopped out of the chair, dashing to the door. Vivian followed her trying not to laugh.

"You got some spunk in your step huh? Makes me wish you were aboard my crew when my ship was still around," Vivian smirked. Five grinned as they walked down the hallway walking backwards towards the mess hall. "So what do you do?"

"I tinker, I'm good with wires, tech, stuff like that," Five shrugged.

"Really?" Vivian asked sounding interested. "Well maybe I could teach you a few things."

"Really?" Five grinned excitedly.

"Sure," Vivian smiled.

Five led her to the mess hall, going into the fridge, pulling out a few other things showing her where they stored all the different snacks, meals and other side dishes. Vivian grabbed a spare mug, grabbing some coffee that seemed like it was still hot, making it sweet with creamers and sugar. Five made some hot chocolate.

"So did you really mean it when you said you're loyal to us?"

"What makes you doubt me?" Vivian smirked as she sat in a chair.

"Well you are a pirate," Five pointed out.

Vivian nodded her head as she put her feet up. "Point. But pirates are a little more…serious about their promises."

"Such as?"

"Blood promises," Vivian stated matter-of-factly. Five almost spit out her hot chocolate.

"What?! What is a blood promise?" Five asked.

"You might be a little too young for some of this," Vivian smiled amused.

"Oh come on," Five whined. Vivian snickered.

"Oh persistent too. Good quality for a smart girl. Fine then you have to promise you're not going to have nightmares about it. Or tell anyone else understand?"

Five nodded anxiously. Vivian leaned across the table, dramatically.

"A blood promise is legitimately bounding yourself to the contract. Some even say that my family and other high end pirates actually use real blood to sign the contracts made by the family."

Five's face grimaced. "Is that true?"

Vivian smirked. "Who's to say? Might be a good reason why our ink is always red. Or maybe it's just a good way to scare the people we're signing with."

"Ew…I thought pirates were supposed to be cool and sometimes romantic," Five scoffed. Vivian put her feet back up on the table, smiling.

"Never said we never have a bit of romance here and there," Vivian put her feet back up on the table, smiling. "Although being a pirate isn't always luxurious. Other than the profit."

"You ever have a first mate or a partner?" Five asked. "Maybe someone who you know were romantic with?"

Vivian looked at her oddly.

"How old are you?"

"Old enough to know that there's always love," Five smiled. Vivian laughed, shaking her head.

"Not me no but I do have one story that is a little romantic," Vivian admitted. Five beamed.

"Like what?"

Vivian scoffed in amusement, taking off a gold chain around her neck with a bright cross with a red jewel in the center and putting it on the table.

"My father…when he was raiding one of the corporations destruction sites, found a woman there, hostage. He killed the man who was held responsible. Was considered a hero for he and his crew for dealing with the enemy. The woman he saved…he got to know better. Ended up being my mother. She never regrets meeting him."

"Wow…" Five breathed.

"Told her she never had to worry about being in danger again. Not with him by her side," Vivian smiled slightly. "She gave this to me told me it would give me luck when I inherited everything. Said it'll give me good luck. Maybe find my protector one day."

"That is romantic. You should write that into a few smutty books, maybe it'd sell to the female population. Maybe we can just be rich off of that," Three's voice came from one of the doors of the mess hall. Six who was standing next to him rolled his eyes.

"Don't take his advice too personally," Six warned as he made his way down to the coffee maker. Vivian eyed Three as he followed Six to grab a cup of coffee as well.

"I think you're forgetting what my family's worth," Vivian reminded.

"Then for fun? Some spare cash for a few of those passion projects, right?" Three teased as he sat next to her grabbing her necklace. "Although this is worth a good pretty penny I'm sure."

"Not for sale," Vivian warned him with a smile.

"It's an heirloom," Five interjected.

"That's one fancy heirloom," Three smirked at her. "I'm surprised people haven't tried cutting off that neck of yours to grab this from you."

"Or bite my neck," Vivian sang, making Three almost spit out his coffee. Six chuckled. Five jumped at the sudden sound, laughing. Vivian put her feet down with a smirk.

"You all right?" Five looked at him confused. Three eyed Vivian biting his lip. She winked at him as she got up from her seat. Six noticed as Five just looked confused at Three.

"Yeah…I just…I just forgot to put something in this," Three motioned to the coffee. Vivian went into the fridge, grabbing an apple as Three wiped his mouth.

"Maybe it requires something sweet," Vivian teased as she grabbed her necklace from his hand. She winked at Five.

"Thanks Five I owe you one. Let me know if you want to hear anymore pirate stories," Vivian smirked.

"Ooo I might be in on that too," Six grinned putting up a finger as if volunteering. She glanced at Three before heading back towards her room. Three stared at her as she walked away, watching the swaying of her hips.

As she disappeared Three sighed, rubbing his eyes. Six raised his brows at him.

"Hey Five, why don't you go check see if Android needs anything," Six suggested. Five grinned.

"Yeah I probably should, we're still trying to recover some of the hard-drive," Five agreed, hopping out of her chair with her hot chocolate. "Bye Three."

Three waved at her tiredly as she exited from the mess hall. Six looked at him with a sly smile on his face.

"So…you okay?" he questioned. Three looked up at him tiredly.

"What?"

"You were uh…little not yourself," Six motioned to where Vivian left.

"It's probably the hangover," Three suggested, grabbing another cup of coffee.

"Or the pirate on board," Six smirked. Three slammed the coffee pot, putting his head down in frustration looking at Six.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he sighed.

"Oh come on, it's not rocket science to see she was flirting with you. Or that you were with her."

"I just met her yesterday," Three insisted.

"And you flirted with her after the first five minutes. Not like you slept with her," Six scoffed. Three gave him a drained look. Six's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You didn't," he breathed. Three rolled his eyes.

"No. But it's none of your business either way Tiny," Three pointed a finger at him.

"All right all right," Six put up his hands in surrender as Three headed out of the mess hall.

Three headed to his room opening the door to see Two sitting on the couch. He raised his brows at her.

"Something you need doll face? Or is this another booty call of yours?" Three smirked as he walked in sitting on his bed and putting his coffee mug on the nightstand.

"I was just…uh wondering how the drinks went last night," Two stated uncomfortably. Three looked at her oddly.

"Why do you care? Did something catastrophic happen while I was having a little bit of fun?" he asked, glancing at gun that Vivian sold him.

"No I just want to make sure she's not lying to us that's all," Two stated.

"No you were making sure I wasn't sleeping with her," Three corrected. Two furrowed her brows at him offended.

"I can care less about your personal life unless it effects our mission," Two growled.

"Well if it wasn't for me flirting with the girl, you wouldn't have had her come onto this ship with a 20,000 dollar deal and her own personal reputation behind us," Three mentioned, cocking the unloaded gun.

Two twisted her jaw.

"All right…I see your point."

"Besides doll face, she is honest about the loyalty thing. It's not a game to her or else she wouldn't have tried to kill you in the first place."

"Fine…forget I said anything," Two sighed, getting up. "Sorry to bother you."

"Although I'm not disagreeing to the booty call idea," Three smirked mischievously. Two rolled her eyes.

"Not interested. We still have 14 hours until we land," as she reached the door.

"And what better way to pass the time?" Three joked. Two closed his door behind her as she exited out back to the bridge.

Three sighed, getting up and heading out of his quarters grabbing his cup of coffee heading for Vivian's room. As he approached her door as to knock, he could hear her talking on the other side of the door.

Vivian in the midst of getting dressed into her new clothes from the recent shower was talking to Corey on the coms but on speaker.

"Corey like it or not the contract is sealed by my hand," she started. Three put his ear to the door.

"Your father is not going to be very happy about this," Corey's Scottish accent sighed.

"I'm the one with the ship Corey. What I say goes. Besides. Maybe having the _Raza_ back on our side will be beneficial," Vivian coaxed.

"Like what? By destroying another one of our vessels," Corey objected.

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen again," Vivian stated sternly as she scrunched the loose flowing curls in her wet hair. "Just wire me the info and the money and we'll get down to business ASAP."

"…Yes Miss Halvor," Corey sighed.

"It's captain now. If I sign the deal it will be captain again," Vivian corrected.

"Captain…" Corey corrected. "Give me details once you land."

"Will do," Vivian breathed, hanging up. She jumped hearing knocking on her door.

Three hesitated before, backing off. Who the hell was she talking to? And what's with the captain business? Maybe he could talk to her about it later. Or…get some advice.

…

"You think she's trying to regain access to a ship?" Three asked. Four finished his sequence of routines with his blades, putting them back in line.

"What makes you think that she'll go against a contract?" Four questioned.

"I don't know…I overheard her say something about being Captain again," Three informed.

"Maybe," Four agreed simply. "All we can do is keep our eyes peeled right? I'm sure that's not hard for you."

Three gave him a mischievous look.

"What is making everyone say that?" he asked.

"Four do you-?" Vivian began from the door, making Three jump. She paused noticing him. "Oh hi."

Three smirked, waving at her.

"Miss Halvor?" Four questioned politely, putting his hands folded behind him, straightening. As she walked in, Four noticed Three eying her in her new clothes. A green shirt peasant styled shirt with billowed sleeves, cut along the shoulders, and a brown corset style vest with dark brown pants and her boots with her necklace dangling around her neck.

"I was going to ask if you knew where the Captain went," Vivian asked. "Or perhaps the Android."

"They both should be at the bridge. If not there check the mess hall," Four stated.

"Thank you," Vivian breathed.

"For my own curiosity Miss Halvor do you need them for? May I be of any assistance?" Four asked. Three furrowed his brows at the two of them.

"Actually I just got word from my bodyguard. He's been trying to get a hold of us to seal the deal on our verbal contract," Vivian explained.

"Is the verbal contract not enough?"

"It is for now, however, my family is a little more…formal," Vivian added.

"As in?"

"Blood bound contracts swear our loyalties to those who will benefit most for the family and outside. I was making sure that they were secure," Vivian replied. "Mostly for your crew's sake. Especially if I'll be working on your ship."

"You're not suggesting a human sacrifice are you?" Three asked with a horrified look on his face.

"It's more figurative than literal," Vivian sighed then smirked. "Unless you believe the old legends of my family. Using our own blood to seal the deal."

"Are they?" Four asked.

"I never really questioned it," Vivian smirked. "Besides what's the point of being a pirate if you can't tell unbelievable tales that make people question if it's real or not."

Three laughed a bit and Vivian bowed her head to Four.

"Thank you sir. I'll go find Two and see if we can get in contact with my family over the contract."

She then passed by Three as he watched her go out the door. Four raised a brow at him when he looked back at him with an odd shrug.

"What?"

"It's very clear to me that you have had…other _interests_ since we met her at the shop," Four answered flatly. "So I'm sure you keeping your eyes on her won't be too hard for you."

Three scoffed in disbelief turning to see

"Unbelievable," he breathed. Four smirked as Three left the training room and back to his room.

"Blood contract huh?" Four questioned. "Interesting…"

…

"My bodyguard sent me this as a temporary contract," Vivian insisted as they looked over the holographic words.

"Is this exactly what we agreed on?" Two asked.

"It's word for word. The only way you terminate the agreement is by mutual exchange or betrayal," Android read over the document.

"One more thing…" Vivian hesitated.

"Although the Document does state that Miss Halvor is entitled as Captain and spokesperson of the Halvor Family," Android interrupted. Two looked at Vivian oddly.

"So what does that mean?" Two asked.

"It means you are not my superior," Vivian straightened up.

"But you're on my ship," Two reminded. "With your services."

"Yes but I am in contract to assist and pay not to be ruled under despite giving you my services," Vivian warned.

"Why not?" Two asked.

"Debt to a client is still a debt, however, if her family to overrule her work with you, she must obey the family's orders over yours," Android replied.

"How do you know that?"

"It says it in the fine print," Android blinked. Two looked hesitantly at Vivian.

"I still am bound to serve your ship. But I can live by my own morals. I have the right to my own opinion and to refuse a mission that is not beneficial," Vivian warned. "Just because you are not my superior doesn't mean I will not respect your orders when necessary."

Android looked at Two with concern.

"She hasn't done any harm to us thus far. Why not make the ally agreement official?"

Two sighed nodding.  
"All right. But you in all seriousness you need to remember who's running this ship and where you are before you make any decisions," Two warned. Vivian nodded in understanding.

"As you wish Captain," she answered, she motioned to the screen. Two placed her thumb under an _X_ symbol that scanned her fingerprint onto the holographic document. Vivian did the same.

"Under my house, I am in debt to our agreement, provide my service and bound our links by the blood of my ancestors," Vivian recited as if she's done it more than once. Two looked at her scoffing.

"You say that often?" Two asked.

"Only when it is important," Vivian replied sternly. The document disappeared from the hologram.

"Captain," Vivian greeted.

"Captain Halvor," Two sort of forced out of her mouth. "Welcome aboard formally onto the _Raza_."

"May my services serve and protect the crew aboard this ship," Vivian bowed. "Thank you again."

Android watched her in awe as Vivian left, leaving Two and Android alone.

"Well that was fascinating," Android commented beaming.

"Yeah like something out of an old story," Two agreed.

"She seems to respect your position enough to warn you," Android mentioned.

"Of what?"

"Of her status despite the agreement," Android answered. "Normally you would think a typical pirate would make you sign and double cross. However, her motives seem to be different. She respects you despite not being under you."

"No one is under me Android," Two commented.

"I disagree. You are the captain. And you seem to have a knack of telling everyone what to do all the time," Android disagreed. "Hence in some ways we are under your command."

"But not her…" Two reminded. "Let's hope that doesn't bite us in the ass."

…


	5. Settling In

**Chapter 5: Settling In**

 _The alerts, the heat…it wouldn't give in. Flames were everywhere, crewmembers scattered about the ship. The_ Neptune's Dragon _was far from salvageable. How could this happen. How could it have gone so bad?_

 _Beep Beep BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP._

Vivian awoke in a cold sweat in her bed growling at her alarm clock. She slammed on it taking a breath. Guess time heals all wounds. What better way to do it than agree to destruction with the enemy? Or…former enemy. Although it still was going to take some time before she got comfortable fully with this crew.

She couldn't admit to them in front of their face that she was still intimidated. How would her father have been? Well…maybe not think that way…Her father was a little more brutal when it came to raids as well as keeping fear among clients. Call it a blood-given urge from her grandfather. Then again her mother wasn't exactly all-innocent either. Then again she just had a crazy family.

She grabbed and pulled on spare purple sweater (probably Fives), and gray pants clinging to her curves, along with her boots trying to think. Coffee would probably be a good thing to consider. It would calm her nerves and get down to business.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock._

Vivian jumped, pulling her long hair back into a braid.

"Come in," she announced. The door opened, with Android stepping into the room.

"Android," Vivian greeted with a grin. Android smiled politely.

"Miss Halvor," Android greeted.

"What do you got for me?" Vivian smiled as she finished her braid.

"I was here to tell you that breakfast is being served in the mess hall. It's protein packets in the flavor of eggs, bacon and toasted waffles," Android announced. Vivian smiled.

"Thank you I appreciate that. Is there coffee?" Vivian asked, getting up, putting on her necklace.

"I believe so. Colombian I think," Android pointed out. "Although I still don't understand why they call it Colombian if it's not actually made in Colombia."

Vivian giggled amused.

"Thanks Android. Is everyone else up?"

"I believe so. Although getting some of the crew awake seemed…unwise," Android commented. Vivian nodded towards the door.

"Walk with me," she suggested as they walked out of the room together.

"All right," Android smiled.

"So why is it unwise to wake up the crew?" Vivian asked as they walked to the mess hall.

"Well, Five, Six and Two are understandable. One is a little groggy. However Three and Four I will not try to awake again," Android explained.

"Why not?"

"They threw things at me. I suggest that if you wake either of them up you might wish to be cautious and weigh in the risks."

"Dually noted," Vivian grinned in amusement.

"Out of curiosity, how are you holding up with the new space?" Android asked as they got closer to the mess.

"Well it's not the _Dragon_ but it's definitely impressive," Vivian smiled.

"Indeed. However, I did see the blueprints of your previous vessel. Quite fascinating," Android commented, making Vivian look at her in curiosity.

"Doing your research huh?"

"I might as well. You are a new recruit upon the ship. Might as well get to know you better."

"Or you can just ask," Vivian smirked, crossing her arms about her chest. Android blinked.

"I'll have to take that into consideration," she commented smiling.

"You're not a…usual Android are you?" Vivian asked.

"I'm programed with the ship's mainframe. Anything that happens to the ship I can be linked to."

"That's not exactly what I meant," Vivian smiled.

"Oh?"

"It's nothing bad, just you seem more…empathetic? Thinking things are fascinating or being curious isn't exactly normal for an android," Vivian commented.

"Interesting. Well it does help that I can assist in the _Raza_ 's functions on a daily basis," Android pointed out.

"Which I would've loved to have you aboard my ship."

"Did you not have an android of your own?" Android asked, looking confused. Vivian hesitated.

"He um…he didn't make it after the burn," Vivian sighed. Android blinked.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," she hesitated.

"It's fine. Although he's been in our family for generations," Vivian mentioned as they stepped to the mess. "We had a proper funeral."

Android looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Just because he was an Android doesn't mean he wasn't a part of the family," Vivian replied with a small smile. "I'm sure the crew here would do the same for you."

Android looked down with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, I believe they would," she agreed as they approached the door. "Enjoy your meal Miss Halvor."

"Viv," Vivian smiled. "You don't have to be so formal if I'm a member now. Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do," Android nodded, smiling as she opened the door.

Vivian walked in seeing the Four sitting down at the table digging into the breakfast.

"Morning," Four grunted.

"I heard you had a bit of a wake up call mishap," Vivian smirked, as made her way to the coffee pot, grabbing some toasted waffles and a packet or two.

"That being?" Four asked.

"Android trying to get you to eat breakfast," Vivian teased as she sat diagonal from him.

"Waking up triggers some reflexes especially when being forced," Four warned. Vivian nodded.

"Noted," she smirked. Six groaned walking into the mess hall.

"Please tell me there's coffee," he muttered.

"Seconded," as Three followed from behind. Vivian took a bite of the bacon-flavored protein. She made a face. Six and Three noticed trying not to look amused.

"Not used to rationed protein-packeted food?" Three asked as he grabbed a tray, filling it up with some of the packets and a few waffles.

"You realize this is the cheap stuff yeah?" Vivian asked. Three sat across from her, next to Four.

"Let me guess, the pirating life made you have wines from the finest planets and a and the best Angus steaks you can by," Three teased.

"You don't actually believe that nonsense do you?" Six asked sitting next to Vivian.

"Actually he's not too far off," Vivian smirked. "Then again who said a pirate couldn't live in a little luxury?"

"Sounds nice," Six laughed. Vivian ate her waffles. At least those didn't taste awful.

"Speaking of luxury," Three began mid chewing his bacon flavored protein. "When's your boy-toy going to mail some dollars our way?"

"My _bodyguard_ ," Vivian corrected. "Is making negotiations from my father. He'll wire us some money when we get it."

"Good considering we lost our last contract. Not a huge fan of disease ridden people though," Six scoffed.

"Hey, at least there _was_ something on that freight worth selling," Three interjected.

"That place was dangerous," Four added. "Besides, you find value in anything. Even the ship."

"Can't we all just let that behind us?" Three asked. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Besides I'm sure the pirate girl here can find a few things worth selling in her estate that's worth a little money," Three smirked as he bit into a waffle.

"You wish," Six chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee. Vivian tried not to laugh.

"Miss Halvor," Android's voice chimed on the intercom. "There is someone trying to call you on our transmission signal. Seems to be coming from two different sources."

Vivian looked up and sighed.

"Can't have a break," she sang as she grabbed her coffee mug and headed to the bridge. "Coming."

"I suggest the rest of the crew comes to the bridge as well," Android chimed.

Everyone groaned.

…

The crew (except for Five who was still asleep) gathered on the bridge spreading out.

"What's this about?" One asked.

"Someone I think we should meet as in person as we get," Two suggested.

"That being?" Three asked.

Android pressed the accept call button, as Vivian stood in the middle of the group. Suddenly a lean, older gentleman, with a dark well groomed beard and slicked back hair with shining studded earring appeared on the screen. He wore leather hides, and the same golden cross around his neck. Clearly this was a man who knew a thing or two about fighting and space travel. It wasn't any better seeing a few heads of strange animals behind him in his office. Only thing that gave away his age was the silver hair here and there.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Three muttered.

"Father," Vivian greeted with a smile. Three tensed up, raising his brows. He looked at the others like this was nuts.

He peered examining the _Raza_ crew.

"Vivian my pearl," Erik Halvor grinned, showing a shining tooth here and there. He drummed his fingers on his desk, glaring at the crew. "I see you have finally met our former clients in-person?"

"Yes sir," Vivian replied sternly, putting her arms behind her back.

"Portia," Erik purred eyeing her. Two tensed as his eyes hardened with hatred. "It seems you have convinced my daughter of her services aboard _your_ ship."

"Your daughter informed me of the breaches of contract if that's what you're referring to," Two stated seriously.

"Really now? And here I thought you'd be smart enough to remember such a thing," Erik spat.

"Father-" Vivian began to intervene but Erik put up a hand to silence her. The entire crew noticed how tense she became. He glared at the crew.

"You have cost me a great deal for my family to accept your services again Portia," Erik growled. "I hope you have a good reason of coaxing her onto your ship."

"With all due respect sir, we don't exactly know why we would you know, part our contract with you," Three chimed in. Two gave him a warning look.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before blowing up my ship," Erik growled.

"I'm sorry Mr.-" One began.

"That's Captain to you pretty boy," Erik commanded. "My daughter might've inherited the job, but I still rule the family."

Thrown off One began again.

" _Captain_ , unfortunately if there are any qualms between us, we have no recollection of it," One informed, trying not to sound intimidated. Erik furrowed his brows at them in confusion.

"Is this a joke? What sort of mockery do you think you can put on me and my own daughter?" Erik growled.

"Actually Captain Halvor, within the past several weeks we have been trying to recover such data regarding those aboard here and the state of their mission," Android chimed.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"We lost our memories to an accident while in stasis pods, whether you believe us or not is up for you to decide," Two pitched in. "However, Vivian has made us a deal that she signed by her own hand and mine. I plan to keep it that way."

"Yes I'm very well aware of the agreement. Corey was smart enough to send it to me to keep on file," Erik spat. "A word of warning to you."

Erik leaned onto his desk, making Vivian tense up, looking down at his dominance. Everyone sort of backed up slightly out of instinct.

"If _any_ of you lay a hand on my daughter, or show even a hint of betrayal again, you will have to answer to me personally," Erik warned lowly. "You have signed to protect her while you're in my services. If you do it just right she will do the same for you, right my pearl?"

Vivian nodded in agreement.

"You have the house of Halvor behind you. Don't abuse it," Erik growled, causing the rest of the crew to stare. Erik's face softened at Vivian with a slight smile.

"Goodbye my star, I'll send the money swiftly at your disposal and I sent Corey with a few things of yours to get comfortable. Don't let us down."

Vivian bowed her head in respect.

"Captain," Erik nodded to Two before signing off. Vivian's jaw twisted.

"Well that wasn't scary," One sighed.

"He's a charmer ain't he?" Three scoffed.

Vivian glanced at Android.

"Thank you Android," she bowed her head, tensing before storming out of the bridge.

The crew watched as she left slightly confused.

"Is she okay?" Six asked.

"I noticed high stress signals coming from her. Rapid heart rate, anxiety and surrender all within a few minutes," Android announced.

"Probably because Daddy having a stick up his butt," Three chuckled.

"He's a man of high status, and he just gave us his daughter," Four stated flatly.

"Are we sure we want to have someone that dangerous on deck?"

"We are not breaking this contract. Whatever you do _don't_ sever ties with him," Two

"Got it?" Two asked. Four nodded stiffly, Three put his hands up while One and Six nodded in agreement.

Everyone split from the bridge. Clearly things weren't going to be easy.

…

 _Raza_ was taken out of FTL followed by a strange ship. It wasn't until a friendly face on the transmission feed did anyone back down. Corey boarded the ship with several of Vivian's things. He got odd looks as she guided him back to her room. It also seemed odd to Vivian noticing everyone trying to act like they weren't following her or him back to her quarters.

"I hope that this'll be enough. Then again you can always give me a ring," Corey smiled as Bruce hopped up on Vivian's bed wagging his tail at Corey. Corey dropped a few bags onto the bed.

"What on earth did he give you? My room?" Vivian smirked as she went through the duffle bags.

"Clothes, weapons, trinkets for good luck, that sort of thing," Corey grinned, his accent thick. Three and Four watched from the other end of the hall while the others scattered near her door listening in, watching if they could.

"Of course he did," Vivian laughed. It wasn't unlike her father to over pack. Then again he's a little more experienced on high-end voyages.

"Are you sure you don't want me to bring Bruce home?" Corey asked patting his head.

"Oh no he's fine. He's made a friend or two on the ship," Vivian smiled at him. "Aren't you big guy?"

Bruce wagged his tail playfully as Corey petted his head.

"Still can't believe your father agreed to this," Corey looked around the quarters of her room. "You sure you don't want me to hitch along? Like old times?"

Vivian sighed.

"As much as I love your company Corey," Vivian smirked. "I'm a big girl now."

"You can't blame me for being jumpy lass. I've known you since you were a wee one," Corey glanced behind him seeing the crew scattered outside your door. "Especially with vicious criminals."

"They are no different than me," Vivian breathed as she unpacked her clothes, pulling out the spare ones Two and Five gave her.

"You at least have a head on your shoulders," Corey disagreed.

"Well you do see heads on theirs. Besides, they'll keep their contract," Vivian smiles. "What do they have to lose?"

"Oh speaking of which," Corey pulled out a box. "This is for your company."

The crew peeked in seeing the lock box as it opened. Credit chips. Lots of credit chips. The members tried not to be a little thrown back by 20,000 just sitting in a lockbox. Corey handed it to Vivian motioned Two over. Two (among the peeking crew members) came into the room. Vivian handed her the lockbox.

"As we agreed," she stated as she dropped the box in her grip.

"Gladly," Two smirked heading out of the room with One following behind her.

"Told you we'd eat like kings," Six smirked as he finally left the scene with Five.

"That's all the bags?" Vivian asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Corey replied, bowing his head. "Are you sure you don't want me to stick around?"

"I think we can handle ourselves right buddy?" Vivian commented looking at Bruce. Corey grinned then looked up in thought.

"Oh I almost forgot," he grinned, pulling out a raw chew bone from his pocket. "Little extra for your companion."

Bruce perked his ears up, grabbed the bone and ran out of the room to gnaw on it in piece. Corey and Vivian laughed. Four and Three still hung out by the door.

"That's all from me Captain," Corey sighed. Vivian smiled, grabbing him and hugging him tightly.

"Thanks again. I really do appreciate it," Vivian grinned as Corey patted her back affectionately.

"Anytime lass," he breathed pulling away from the hug. Vivian looked over at Four and Three.

"Four you mind escorting him out," motioning to Corey.

"Yes ma'am. This way," Four motioned to a hallway down the corridor. Corey waved off then pointed at her.

"If there's anything else give me a ring," Corey playfully scored. Vivian nodded, rolling her eyes as he disappeared with Four.

Vivian went back to her unpacking as Three looked around, realizing everyone scattered, leaving him alone with her. He walked in closing the door behind him.

Vivian glanced over.

"Can I help you?" she smiled as he looked at the various bags of stuff.

"I was just curious what Mr. Scotts brought you," Three smirked. He plopped onto the bed, putting his feed up, his arms behind his head.

"Make yourself at home," Vivian teased. He winked at her.

"So what's a pirate girl have in her pile of treasures eh?" he asked as he sat up going through one of the bags of things as she pulled out clothes of hers.

"I'm sure there's plenty of interest to you," Vivian remarked busying herself with another bag.

"Ooo, what have we got here?" Three asked, pulling out a corset vest from her clothes bag. Vivian looked over rolling her eyes. "Is this for a special occasion or everyday wear?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Vivian teased tried not to laugh. Three's eyes lit up.

"You're not one of those girls who likes the frisky stuff right?" Three asked. Vivian grabbed her corset vest from him and stuffed it into her clothes bag. She scooted it away from him placing it by her dresser and smirked.

"I'm a pirate captain not a whore," she commented.

"Oh come on no shame in being a little down and dirty," Three grinned, putting his arms behind his head. Vivian unsheathed a cutlass sword from a hardened case, pointing it at him. Three swallowed staring at the polished blade near his neck.

"Speak for yourself big guy," she smirked, pointing the blade away from him and sheathing it carefully. Three laughed a bit.

"You just love those shiny blades of yours don't you?" Three joked, grabbing a trinket on her bed. Looked like an old-style compass.

"When you run out of bullets, you gotta improvise," Vivian breathed, packing all her clothes in the dresser drawers and closet.

"Or you just don't miss your shot," Three smirked. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Point," she agreed. Three grinned.

"Look at you agreeing with me. Guess I'm rubbing off on you," Three winked.

She put a few daggers in her nightstand drawers and scattered various objects around the room. Although Three was confused when he saw a few lengths of rope just neatly tucked into the last bag.

"Geez did your bodyguard give you a boat too?" Three asked as she unraveled one batch of them as she finished with the rest of her unpacking. She threw the neatly coiled rope at him. It really was like a pirate ship's rope. But it was different. Three put his fingers along it and Vivian sat down next to him as he sat up, folding his legs under him.

"No I just like having stuff like that around," Vivian commented. Three gave her a weird look.

"Rope? What can you do with rope?" Three raised a brow at her, showing her the coiled bundle.

"You can learn to tie knots," Vivian objected. Three scoffed.

"And?" he asked in amusement. Vivian looked up in thought.

"Tie people up," she stated plainly.

"Well yeah but that's still not that useful," Three chuckled. "What if the guy is big and burly? He would tear right through this thing. Besides it's..." Three ran his fingers along the rope. "Soft? Why is it soft?"

Vivian gave a coy smile. Three was examining the rope but as he glanced over to her he could see a look on her face. Was he thinking too much? Or was it getting warmer in here.

"What?" he scoffed. Vivian scooted closer to him making him back away slightly from surprise.

"I didn't say that the only tying is from some big bad enemy," Vivian smirked. Three raised his brows at her curiously.

"I'm listening," he whispered. She reached down grabbing the rope closely towards his lap that made him twitch and look down.

"It can always have other uses," Vivian whispered alluringly. Threes eye's darted up to hers as she casually wrapped some of the rope around one of his wrists.

"And no one said he just had to be anything too complicated," Vivian smirked, and then suddenly pulled on the rope around his wrist, forcing him to jump forward a little bit. Three gasped in shock but then chuckled.

"Well aren't you full of surprises?" he whispered.

"I try," Vivian eyed him. Three smirked.

"So is it only others getting tied up or is there ever an exception?" Three asked eyeing her. Vivian bit her lip as she grabbed the rope away from him.

"Well I guess you'll have to figure that out for yourself now won't you?" Vivian teased. "That is if you're up for it…"

"Oh I'm more than up for it," whispered with a mischievous smirk, leaning in a bit before her door opened.

"Hey guys, Five just-" Six announced, then stopped and smiled amused. "Uh am I interrupting something?"

"Of course not," Vivian replied, stuffing the rope behind her. Three rolled his eyes giving Six a dark look.

"You better have a damn good reason why-?" Three began.

"Five knows the code to the door. We're going to open it."


	6. Behind the Door

**Chapter 6: Behind the Door**

"You're shitting me," Three looked at Six in awe.

"Nope…Five…seems to remember the code," Six smirked. "It came to her in a dream."

"Can we really count on that?" Three asked looking doubtful.

"If our memories are still somewhere in her subconscious, I think it's safe to say that maybe we can give her a little more trust on the matter," Six replied.

"Game plan?" Three asked.

"We're working on it. Maybe get into it in an hour," motioning between Vivian and Three. "Unless you two…"

"Uh…" Three looked up at her then back at him. The gears in his mind were trying to process. He put up a finger. "Give me one sec 'kay?"

Six shrugged, trying not be slightly amused by the ordeal.

"Suit yourself. Five is talking to Two now. See if it checks out. Hopefully we can grab whoever else wants to open the big bad mystery door," Six smiled, putting his hands up and shaking them in enthusiasm.

"Oh you bet your ass I do," Three grinned in excitement.

"Good! Then, I'll leave you to it," Six smirked, as he closed the door.

Three exhaled, looking at Vivian tiredly. Vivian raised a brow, looking between the door and Three with curiosity.

"Big bad mystery door?" she repeated with some amusement in her tone. Three scoffed.

"Yeah. Big thing in the cargo bay," Three motioned his arms out. "Been trying to crack it for weeks."

"Must be some crazy stuff in there," Vivian raised a brow.

"My thoughts exactly," Three sighed, rubbing his eyes. This was getting frustrating. Finally had a shot (or at least it certainly seemed like it) then he got it blown apart by Tiny walking in on it.

He got up from the bed nodding over to the door.

"Grab few things. Especially weapons. We might need it," Three suggested. Vivian looked at him oddly.

"What is there a giant monster hidden behind the big bad door?" Vivian asked jokingly as she bent down wrapping the cutlass sheath onto the belt around her waist. Three smirked.

"Let's hope with our luck it's not a giant space squid," Three joked.

"Har, har," Vivian joked rolled her eyes as she grabbed a pistol, holstering it and wrapping it around her leg.

"Isn't it yar har?" Three grinned. Vivian threw the rope at him making him instinctively catch it out of surprise.

"Careful or I might have the nerve to tie you up," Vivian smirked as she walked passed him.

"And I won't be gentle," she whispered singingly as she headed to the door and out into the hall.

Three looked down at the rope scoffing in amusement.

"God what am I getting myself into…"

…

Vivian walked alongside Three as he carried his large weapon along his side with a few in extra pistols in their holsters.

"So what do you think is there?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know," Three breathed as they walked, charging his gun. "Could be money, could be weapons. Could be…something else?"

Vivian raised a brow.

"People?" she asked. Three looked up, raising a brow then shrugged.

"You never know. We've dealt with baddies in the past. Wouldn't surprise me if we had one locked up in there," Three agreed as the others met up with them in the cargo bay.

He wasn't kidding. It really was a huge mystery door. Vivian watched as Five as she worked around the security computer. Everyone else arranged in a semi-circle, clearly armed and ready for something to jump out and attack.

"Are we sure this passcode is going to work?" One asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Five replied hesitantly but with a quick nod. "Well here it goes."

She typed in the password, entering it and it was silent for a moment.

Then suddenly, the door cracked open. But…not all the way.

"The hell just happened?" Three asked.

"Maybe another security protocol?" Two added.

"If we head inside, we should be able to override anything that is allowing it to not open," Android pointed out.

"Great, me first," Three insisted as he stepped in front of the group. Everyone started filing in one by one. The room was too dark to see anything past their flashlights. All they revealed was a good amount of crates. Locked crates.

"Looks like the panel is malfunctioning. I can have it fixed momentarily," Android chimed.

"What's with all the locked boxes?" Six asked, looking around the room.

"Maybe we stole some things that we haven't opened yet," Two commented. "Although looks like we're on emergency power."

"So you do have treasures from your good old mercenary days," Vivian mentioned, scanning a box with a giant lock on the shelves. "Although everything seems to be locked tight."

"And no giant squid," Three joked with Vivian beside him and Two. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey check this out," Six announced, opening a huge crate filled with firearms.

"Ooo, look at these bad boys," Three grinned, heading over to the gun filled crate. He grabbed one holding it into his grip.

"I found something better," Two announced, opening up a lockbox. Lots of Credit chips.

"Ooo. With pirate girl's paycheck and this. We're living in luxury," Three grinned, grabbing a few of the cards stuffing them in his leather jacket pockets.

Vivian walked over to where One stood, furrowing her brows at a rather large crate. But it wasn't a crate it was a pod. She nudged One.

One looked down, swallowing hard.

"Uh guys?" he called over as Vivian helped pushed some of the crates away. It revealed a brunette woman in hibernated sleep.

"Stasis pod," Vivian breathed.

"That person's alive," Four mentioned.

"But why would she be in stasis?" One asked as he walked over. "You think she has our memories?"

"We can always find out," Two insisted.

"Or maybe we shouldn't. There's a reason she's probably in here," Four stated flatly. Vivian furrowed her brows looking at the woman's attire.

"She doesn't seem like someone who would be a threat," she disagreed.

"Maybe we should thaw her out and ask questions," Three suggested.

"Or not," Four interjected.

"No she might know who we are," Two insisted. "We can get her out of stasis and see if she knows anything about us. Let's thaw her out and see what she knows."

"I just said that," Three scoffed.

"Yes but she makes it seem more…you know reasonable," One objected. Then suddenly the lights flickered on in the room. Android smiled.

"Your welcome."

"Three you help me with her," Two lightly commanded motioning towards the strange woman. "The rest of you can see what we can find through the inventory."

…

One, Four, Five and Six stayed behind searching through more in storage as Android, Two, Three and Vivian went towards the med bay.

"Well that turned out to be a decent treasure hunt wouldn't you say?" Three asked as he carried the woman. "New guns, more cash in our pocket."

Three grinned. Vivian tried not to be slightly amused. He was acting like a kid on Christmas.

"Well aren't you happy," Vivian smirked.

"Hey, best part is we still have plenty to look through," Three grinned.

He put the woman down on the examination table.

"I'll start scanning for any abnormalities. It should also help speed up the process of her waking out of stasis," Android insisted.

"Go ahead," Two agreed.

"Can't imagine what's wrong with her if she's in stasis," Vivian commented, examining the woman's face. She didn't look to be that old. Whether it stasis or whatever the condition, she couldn't tell if she really was going to be all right. Although it was right to assume this woman wasn't close to being a threat.

"We'll find out soon enough," Two sighed. "Maybe we'll get some answers. How long will it take to get her to wake up?"

"It's hard to say. She's been in stasis for a long time, but she could be cognitive in a matter a few hours," Android mentioned.

"I'll keep an eye on the others make sure they don't break anything," Two mentioned. "Android contact me as soon as you get a reading of what's going on."

"Of course," Android agreed as Two left the med bay with Vivian and Three behind.

"She seems so frail…" Vivian's jaw tightened, looking at the stranger in sympathy. Three watched her glancing at the other woman.

"Well stasis can make you a bit pale or rough looking. Especially if she's been in there for a while," Three informed as he leaned on one of the counters across from her. He looked at Android. "You said a few hours?"

Android looked at him.

"I believe so. She still needs to recover from the stasis properly along with the full medical scans," Android explained. Three looked between the woman and Vivian.

"Well darling, you want to wait around here or-?" Three started, nodding towards the door. Vivian looked at Android.

"Do you mind if we leave you to it?" Vivian asked. Android smiled politely.

"Not at all. I don't expect either of you to stay. The procedure would seem quite tedious to others. Although honestly I find it rather fascinating," Android smiled. Vivian smiled in return.

"I'm willing to help out if you need anything," Vivian mentioned as she headed towards the door with a smile.

"That's very thoughtful," Android chimed as she left.

Android smiled at Three as he watched Vivian leave the room. "I can see why you seem fond of her."

"What are you going on about sweet cakes?" Three asked, as he looked at her a little off guard, covering it up with an amused scoff.

"Well it seems that whenever you look at her, your temperature rises, your heart races just slightly and your eyes-" Android began in her light matter-of-fact way but Three put a hand.

"Forget I asked. Just tell us when she wakes up," Three pointed at the stranger on the med bay. Android blinked at him trying to figure out what she did.

"All right," she agreed.

"Thanks," Three scoffed, following Vivian out of the med bay. Android blinked.

"Weird."

…

Three walked down the corridors noticing Vivian in the mess hall alone with a cup of coffee shuffling cards she found along the table. He looked around, before peeking his head in.

"Hey," Three greeted with a smirk. She looked up with a smile.

"You're not going to join everyone's still working through the treasures of the _Raza_?" Vivian asked. Three walked in, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well you know. I found some guns I liked and got a little extra dough for the next station stop. That's all the perks I need at the moment," Three smirked, as she shuffled. Vivian scoffed in amusement as she stared at the shuffling cards, seeming to be in thought. He looked at the cards, smirking and pointing at them.

"You want to play a hand or two?" he asked, pointing over to the fridge. "I can get some drinks. Maybe even make it interesting?"

Vivian tried not to laugh.

"Sure, I'll give you a shot," Vivian smirked, shuffling the cards as she watched him grab a bottle of liquor along with a two metal glasses.

"All right," Three sighed grinning as he placed the bottle next to him on the table, sitting across from her. He clapped his hands together.

"What'd you got? What's your game?" Three asked. Vivian raised a brow.

"I'll learn or play whatever you want," Vivian replied passing him the cards.

"Strip Poker?" he grinned. Vivian rolled her eyes laughing.

"Scratch that. Not _anything_ you want," Vivian smirked, leaning her arms against the table.

"Rats, well worth a shot," he winked at her as he shuffled the cards. "Texas Hold 'Em?"

"Sure," Vivian agreed. "You deal or I deal?"

"I'll deal," Three smirked. "Unless you think I'll cheat."

"If you cheat, you'll pay for it," Vivian sang. Three laughed.

"By what exactly?"

Vivian placed her curved dagger onto the table. Three put up his hands in mock surrender.

"Oh I've dealt with plenty of cheaters. It started with their fingers," Vivian smirked.

"Why do I have a feeling you're bluffing?" he asked her looking at the dagger.

"Maybe you should test me by cheating," Vivian smirked. He put up a finger at her grinning.

"No thanks," Three smirked. "All weapons aside. Let's play shall we?"

"You first."

…

A good stack of credit chips were on both sides of the table. Three had a little more than Vivian but it was equally matched. They were playing for a good while and decided money would make it interesting. Then again it was mostly for practice. Vivian didn't need the money he found on the ship.

"All right winner takes all," Three grinned. "Your move captain."

"I told you to stop calling me that," Vivian laughed.

Vivian glanced at her cards folding them back into place. Three looked at his then grinned.

"You have a horrible poker face," Vivian smirked.

"Or I could be bluffing you never know," Three joked as he put his bet on the table. "Your turn darling."

She stared at the bet then looked at him.

"Well? Match or fold?" he asked. Vivian smirked.

"I'm thinking," she replied, looking at the cards on the table without looking at her own.

Three smirked.

"Come on pirate girl what are ya bettin'?" Three urged singingly. Vivian looked at him then smirked.

She grabbed the heirloom necklace around her neck, placing it onto the table. Three furrowed his brows at her.

"No, no, no. You're not betting that," he argued, pushing the necklace back towards her but she put her hand over his pushing it back into the center.

"Ah, ah, ah. You said bets, I want that in my bet," Vivian smirked.

"I know that costs more than a pretty penny. Don't be stupid. Don't bet something you can't get back," Three urged warningly.

"Who says I won't?" Vivian eyed him. Three swallowed hard looking at her cards that were faced down. Then he looked down at his hand with hers on top.

"I know what I'm doing," she sang as she kept the necklace in the center lifting her hand from his. Three looked at his hand then lifted it from the necklace.

"All right, don't say I didn't warn ya," he sighed, grinning at her. "Ready?"

Vivian grabbed her cards with a smirk.

"After you," she chimed. Three still grinning flipped his over.

"Gotcha," Three smirked. Vivian flipped hers and he looked down.

"You think?" Vivian asked, raising a brow. He looked at the cards, rolling his eyes, exhaling in defeat.

"I don't make mistakes when it comes to cards," Vivian winked, as she grabbed her necklace. "Besides I knew you were bluffing."

Three looked at her oddly scoffing in amusement.

"I have a great poker face," Three disagreed as she got up to get more coffee. "Besides how can you tell that I'm bluffing?"

"I have my ways," Vivian smirked as she put sugar in her coffee.

"What does my nose twitch or some odd quirk like that?" Three laughed in amusement as he shuffled the cards. Vivian sat back down across from him.

"Not exactly," she disagreed with a smile.

"Then what?" he asked, putting out his arms across the table. "I'm curious."

Vivian traced her fingers around her coffee cup.

"Well for starters your pupils dilate when you get a good hand even if you seem stoic," Vivian smirked. "And you fake a grin every time you try to make someone fold."

"How do you know I'm faking?"

"I can see your body tense up when you get a bad hand. Your eyes give off a bit too. But then again it's not my first card game," Vivian stated, taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's still not too much of a trick," Three pointed out.

"No but the trick is I'm empathetic. In more ways than I'd like to be sometimes," Vivian mentioned. Three looked at her oddly.

"So because you feel more you can be good at cards?" Three scoffed.

"No I'm good at reading people," Vivian smiled slightly, looking at him.

"So if you were to…read me now? What would you see?" Three asked.

"You make it sound like I'm a fortune teller seeing your future," Vivian joked.

Three putting the cards on the table, leaning forward with his hands folded in front of him.

"I rather not," Vivian laughed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Why not it's fun? Here I'll start first," Three patted her arm then gave her a "serious" stare narrowing his eyes as if focusing intently on her. Vivian raised a brow at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked laughing. Three raised a brow at her.

"I'm _reading_ you," Three replied jokingly. Vivian looked at him in amusement.

"You're not going to like it if I pick you apart," Vivian warned him.

"I'd say you're being…questionable?" Three began with an unsure look. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Stop it," Vivian laughed. " _Fine_ …I'll tell you."

"Fire away," Three smirked, folding his hands in front of him, leaning forward comfortably. Vivian sighed, putting her coffee cup to the side, then leaned forward across from him, folding her arms in front of her. She scanned him with her eyes for a moment. When she looked at him directly in the eyes, it took a minute. Something was there.

"Well?" Three asked with a smile. "What do you see pirate girl?"

Vivian smirked.

"I'll tell you if you promise to tell me if I got it right. And if I do, I don't want you…getting weird on me?"

"Weird?"

"People tend to stay away from me as soon as they know I can…see or… _feel_ what they're feeling."

Three shrugged. "Sure what's it going to hurt?"

Vivian took a breath, looking at him in the eyes.

"You feel…relaxed but…strained at the same time," Vivian began. "Your eyes are focused but your mind is not. Your hands are tensing every so often which means you're trying to keep something in your head instead of out in the open. I believe I see a bit of unwanted adrenaline. But…you seem…fine at the same time."

Three swallowed. Vivian sighed, shaking her head.

"Sorry. It's a habit."

"Do you know… _supposedly_ know why you're feeling this from me?" Three cleared his throat, leaning back in his chair. Vivian shook her head.

"No I just feel it. No reasoning why. It's part of being empathetic. I feel a room or a person's stance just by…well mainly just being in the same room with them."

"So how do you do it?" Three asked.

"I just…watch. I clear my mind feel what's in the room. It's something that's second nature to me now. I study a person even at a glance. In a couple cases it's saved my life," Vivian explained. Three bit his lip nodding in agreement then chuckled under his breath.

"So you think I'm restrained huh?"

"Just a little. Maybe a bit of an antsy vibe. Like when you want to go out somewhere but you can't get there in enough time," Vivian smiled. He laughed under his breath.

"Well darling I'll give you that," Three smiled. "That's pretty good though I'm going to have to keep that in mind if we get some lying sleazebags on board."

"Oh I'll be happy to help," Vivian laughed, drinking some more of her coffee. She smirked at him. "So did I get it right?"

"You tell me," Three took a sip of his alcohol, winking at her. She swallowed hard, feeling red in her cheeks.

"I have more information on the woman we found in stasis," Android's voice echoed through the ship. Three and Vivian looked up.

"Well maybe we can find some answers after all," Three commented as they got up heading to the med bay.

…

Two was already there with Android when Three walked in with Vivian behind him.

"What's the word?" Three asked.

"The medical examination states that this woman has Teterance disease," Android replied.

"What does that mean?" Two asked.

"It's a rather fatal illness. Mostly around mining planets particularly with water contamination," Android explained.

"How long does she have?" Two asked.

"I'm unsure. The stasis has kept the woman stable, but…it could even be a matter of days," Android mentioned.

As they talked, woman's eyes fluttered open. She looked around cautiously as she sat up.

Vivian cleared her throat as the stranger awoke.

"Where am I?" the woman asked tiredly. Her voice sounded a little hoarse. Probably from being in stasis for so long. Vivian hopped herself up on a counter, sitting comfortably.

"You're on board the _Raza_ ," Two replied. The woman looked at her a little worrisome. "Do you mind if I ask you you're name?"

"My name's Sarah," the stranger whispered. Three got alongside her.

"Do you have any idea how you got here?" Three asked. She looked at him then smiled widely.

"Marcus…" she whispered fondly, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank God you're here."

Vivian felt a lump immediately in her throat. Three looked ridiculously confused as the woman clung onto him. He looked at Vivian with his hands up in the air in surrender. He had no idea what he was getting into.


	7. The Woman from the Past

**Chapter 7: The Woman from the Past**

 _Marcus? So she knows him…_ Vivian thought as she stared at Sarah clinging onto Three with affection and comfort. Three looked at Sarah confused and very hesitant.

"Uh…" Three began, trying to push her gently away from him. Sarah looked at him, her eyes shown bewilderment and fear.

"Marcus? What's wrong?" Sarah asked. Two sighed.

"We…had a bit of an accident," she began. Sarah's head whipped around looking at Two.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked. "Accident?"

"Our memories were wiped while we were in stasis. We don't know anything as of a few weeks ago," Two informed her with a hint of regret in her voice. Three looked at her almost sympathetically. Sarah stared at him in awe. Vivian could see Sarah's body tighten as she wrapped her cardigan sweater around herself.

"Is there anything you remember that would help us?" Two asked. "How you got here?"

Sarah hesitated trying to put on a brave smile on her face.

"Well, I don't know you, and I've never been on this ship," she explained looking around, finally eyes back on Three. "All I remember is…Marcus putting me in the pod, telling me everything was going to be okay."

She smiled hopefully at Three. He grew even more uncomfortable.

Vivian looked away closing her eyes tightly. The room. The room was too…much. She could feel the fear of the stranger they unearthed from stasis. She could feel Three trying to stay calm. She hesitated watching Three as he stared at the woman. She saw his feet itching to run, his breathing unsteady, fear and confusion buildings slowly. And it was strong.

"Excuse me," Three cleared his throat. "I have a…thing I need to take care of."

"Three…" Two objected as he inched his way to the door.

"I'm sorry it's important," Three breathed as he swiftly exited the med bay. Vivian shook her head. It was a lie…but she understood.

"I know who he is…what he does," Sarah mentioned, sighing. "I'm not afraid of him."

Vivian stared at the door of the med bay.

"Why? Who was he?" Two asked.

"A mercenary. But…he's a good man," Sarah sighed staring at the door before looking back at Two. Vivian swallowed.

"When I met him I thought he was dead, he was bleeding and wounded. But I took him in after gathering firewood and dressed his wounds. I saved his life…and he's saved mine…" Sarah smiled. "At least for a while anyway."

Vivian watched her. Something about her posture, her voice. It made her seem…affectionate. Maybe Three really did have something with this woman. You can't lie love. Or at least when it's truly there.

"Miss? Do you mind if I run another exam on you while you're still here?" Android asked. Sarah looked at Android, shrugging.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Just lie down," Android smiled sweetly. Sarah nodded her head lying across the examination table.

Two glanced at Vivian who was starting to feel more and more visibly uncomfortable, crossing her arms about her chest. She walked over to Vivian, sighing.

"You think you can get Three to come back?" Two whispered.

"Why do you think he'll listen to me?" Vivian looked at Two with uncertainty.

"He needs to face her," Two whispered tensely. "I see how you two are since you got aboard this ship."

"I just met him," Vivian scoffed. "You can't be serious."

"As much as I hate to admit it I am. Maybe you can try to get him back here without having to drag him back."

"And if he doesn't?" Vivian asked starting to feel even more uncomfortable than before.

"Don't worry he will," Two replied gently. There was certainty in her eyes. Like she had a backup plan. "Besides, consider this using your services."

Vivian sighed twisting her jaw then nodding in agreement.

"Fine."

…

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"I'm busy," Three grunted. He had been pacing in his room for several minutes trying to think. The knocking continued. Three growled stepping up to the door.

"I said I was-" he opened the door, freezing as he saw Vivian leaning on his doorframe arms crossed about her chest. He swallowed, hesitating.

"Hey big guy," Vivian greeted in almost a light voice, comfortingly.

Three sighed, looking down at the floor shaking his head.

"I'm sorry I'm a little busy at the moment," he remarked, as he was about to close the door. Vivian put her hand on the wall where the door could close.

"Marcus…" Vivian slipped whispering in a beckoning way. Three looked at her oddly. She looked at him, trying to read him in the best that she could.

"Don't call me that…" Three growled in frustration. He tried to close the door but she stepped into his room, making him back up as the door closed behind her.

"Why? I rather like that name on you," Vivian smiled. "You make it seem like it's a bad thing."

"I don't know who Marcus is," Three growled. He put his hand over his face. "I don't know what any of this is."

Three plopped himself onto the couch, staring out in front of him blankly.

"Then why don't you ask her?" Vivian asked lightly, shrugging.

"Yeah because that's really easy in my situation," Three commented sarcastically scoffing.

Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Look…I know that you're obviously taking a lot in," Vivian began.

"Yeah some stranger we unfroze is telling me that I tried to save her," Three looked at her, getting up in frustration. "You saw the look she was giving me. How can I deal with that?"

"You wanted to unfreeze her," Vivian reminded. Three put a finger in her face, his eyes narrowed, his expression growing aggravated.

"And now I'm regretting it," Three growled.

"You can be as stubborn as you want but you are who you are," Vivian sighed. "It's your choice if you chose to ignore it."

He shook his head, exhaling in frustration.

"I'm going for a walk," Three remarked as he pushed passed her towards the door.

"Why?" Vivian asked after him.

"I need to _think_ ," he growled as he was out the door. Vivian twisted her jaw. He couldn't just run away…but she couldn't convince him to face it either. Two was wrong. Didn't matter what they were. They just met. Trust isn't a thing.

…

 _Thump._ Vivian stared at the dagger that she threw into a practice target she set up on her wall as it stuck out butt end towards her. Bruce whined in distress as he lied on the bed watching her. Why did she even bother with him? They just met. She can't expect him to listen to her. So why would it matter anyway? And why did she call him by his name?

Maybe it was just a subconscious wanting a name rather than a number. Maybe then he wouldn't seem so…secretive? She took a swig of her rum left over from her father's inventory. Why did she bother even coming onto this ship? All it seems like is more drama she can't control. But she's dealt with worse morale on a ship.

She stared in thought. He can't just run away from his past. Then again…they don't know anything about hers. And she would be a hypocrite to tell him not to run.

She tossed another dagger with force. It cracked the wood loudly as she sat down finishing the rum. Android passed by her room, peeking in after hearing the crack.

"You know there is a training room down the hall. Perhaps Four could give you a few pointers," Android suggested, her voice making Vivian jump and turn around to face her. She sighed in relief. Bruce's ears went up, sitting up straighter as Android walked into the room.

"You scared me," Vivian breathed.

"I did not mean to disturb. Perhaps it's best if I leave," Android concluded, about to leave her alone but Vivian jumped up.

"Wait!" Vivian called out, forcing Android to stop. She turned to face her. Vivian gave an apologetic look.

"Is something wrong?" Android asked. Vivian sighed.

"I don't know," Vivian shook her head putting down her glass. Android looked at the glass.

"Perhaps something other than alcohol will make you feel less distressed," Android suggested. Vivian looked up at her.

"What makes you say that?" Vivian asked as she petted Bruce's head repetitively.

"I'm sensing bits of aggressive behavior, for one thing you are throwing weapons at a target. Two, you're drinking alcohol with the believed theory of trying to relieve unnecessary stress," Android began but Vivian put up a hand.

"Point," Vivian breathed. She twiddled her thumbs, sighing. She shifted rather uncomfortably as she placed her hands in front of her, folding her fingers together. "How is Sarah?"

Android looked at her oddly, tilting her head.

"She seems to be stabilized. But no one can say how long that'll remain true. The condition isn't exactly predictable," Android informed. Vivian nodded biting her lip. "Why?"

"I'm just…curious," Vivian sighed, looking at Bruce who whined at her. She petted his head. Android tilted her head.

"I'm sensing you want to say something," Android mentioned. Vivian sighed.

"It's not that important," she scoffed looking up at Android.

"But it's clearly bothering you," Android insisted gently. "It's good to talk things out. I am programmed for counseling or therapeutic measures if needed. You're allowed to say what is on your mind."

Vivian laughed in amusement at the thought.

"The first time in a while that I've been _counseled_ by someone. Last person giving me advice was my second in command. But that you know didn't go well."

"I assure you that whatever you say to me will not be talked about outside this room. You are safe with me," Android remarked as if to comfort her. Vivian looked at her hesitantly before taking a break.

"I'm not sure. It's just…Do you think he should talk to her?" Vivian asked. "Three and Sarah."

Android thought about it for a moment.

"I cannot exactly say. As much as I would assume talking about such matters will be beneficial, we have no way of knowing if Three will participate. Or if it'll help the morale," Android began. "Although, I do feel sympathy either way. There were obvious signs in Sarah's behavior."

"Signs?" Vivian repeated, standing up to face Android directly.

"I sensed certain feelings to him while he was in the room and even when he left. Her facial cues and a tone expressed admiration. Perhaps it is wise for him to talk to her just for her own well-being. Not just his. Even if it's just comfort that she will be taken care of. Or maybe to relieve some self doubt to Three."

"You saw that too," Vivian sighed. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't right."

Android watched her as Vivian put a hand over her eyes.

"Why did I get into this mess?" she breathed.

"If I may make a suggestion?" Android began. "I noticed the rest of the crew went to the mess for something to eat. Perhaps something in your stomach will make the situation less stressful. I hear a good amount of protein and carbohydrates help the brain function a lot more officially."

Vivian laughed under her breath looking at Android.

"Thank you," she thanked lightly. Android blinked.

"For what?"

Vivian put a hand on Android's shoulder.

"For making me talk it out," Vivian sighed. "I'm not really good at this sort of thing. Used to being the person talked to for problems, not the one giving them."

"Even if you do not believe it, this situation is rather difficult for the crew to absorb. We found a stranger that knows Three, but still doesn't know anything about their cause. In some ways, we might still be at an impasse."

Vivian nodded.

"You think he'll be okay?"

Android shrugged.

"I cannot say. We just have to keep an eye on both of them for them for the time being."

…

Vivian entered the mess hall with Bruce and Android by her side. They bumped into One, Five and Six being served food from Wendy, the entertainment model android. Vivian furrowed her brows at her.

"When did we…get a new recruit?" Vivian asked in uncertainty. Bruce growled at the Wendy. The rest of the crew looked at the dog then looked up.

"Oh this is Wendy. We found her in one of the crates," One pointed out to her. The android smiled. Vivian cringed at the look. Something was off about her.

"You kept a person in a crate. Hopefully it had holes," Vivian scoffed, crossing her arms about her chest. Six laughed.

"She's an android," Five laughed a bit too. "She's made for entertainment."

Vivian walked passed them grabbing some food from the fridge and coffee.

"Right…" Vivian answered with uncertainty. Bruce followed her at her feet, growling at the android with distrust. Vivian glanced at the dog as Wendy looked over at them.

"Do you want some of the food prepared? I assure that it'll taste better than the standard rations," Wendy insisted with her heavy Australian accent. Vivian eyed her as Bruce growled lightly.

"No thanks. I think I'll stick with the standard," Vivian smiled, although it was a very fake one. Wendy eyed her.

"Well perhaps there's anything else I can do for you?" Wendy offered. Vivian gave her an odd look. The crew didn't notice it but Android certainly seemed uncomfortable with Wendy's presence to begin with.

"No thanks. I'll stick with the original Android," Vivian smiled. "Appreciate it."

Android's smile flickered as Vivian walked out with her food and coffee, avoiding Wendy with Bruce at her heels.

"You sure you don't want any of her food? It's delicious," One beckoned.

"Yeah…no thanks," Vivian smirked. "I'm a little weary of a stranger making my food on a ship. Caught someone trying to poison me once or twice."

Everyone looked up at her and she smiled casually.

"Comes with being a pirate," Vivian sang. She winked at Android whispering to her. "If you need anything."

"Of course," Android smiled sweetly. Vivian exited the hall with Bruce following close behind. No way was she going to trust that Android. Something about her was off. And no one else seemed to see it.

…

Vivian was on her way to her room when she noticed Three in front of her, walking towards her. She slowed down as Three looked up and smiled slightly.

"Hey…" he breathed. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh now you want to talk?" she asked as she headed to her room. Three hesitated before following her as she opened the door.

"I'm going to talk to her," Three stated rather quickly. Vivian looked at him doubtfully.

"Oh a sudden change of heart?" Vivian asked. She couldn't help but be a little aggravated with him.

"Well uh…Two kind of ambushed me too," Three admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Oh I see. You'll listen to her but not to me," Vivian scoffed, walking into her room, dropping the food on the coffee table along with setting down her coffee cup. Three sighed, following her into the room.

She sat on her couch crossing her legs while placing her feet up on the coffee table.

"Two is a little more pushy when she wants her way," Three disagreed, folding his arms about his chest as he stood in facing of her. "Seems to think that maybe I should talk to the one person who doesn't think I'm a total ass."

"I disagree," Vivian scoffed, grabbing and taking a bite of an apple she snatched from the mess. Three furrowed his brows at her.

"I thought you wanted me to talk to her," Three reminded slightly confused.

"I meant about her being the only person who thinks you're not a total ass," Vivian corrected. Three scoffed.

"And you think you know someone else who thinks that way?" Three arched an eyebrow. Bruce growled at him as he sat on the bed. Three jumped, looking at the dog. "Well clearly it's not him."

Vivian smirked in amusement. She sighed eying Three. He looked back at her, noticing she was staring at him a bit, almost like she was examining him.

"What?" he asked out of curiosity. Vivian snapped out of her train of thought looking up at Three, smiling back at him.

"You might want to go talk to her before something changes your mind," Vivian suggested lightly. "Even Android doesn't know how much time she has left."

Three looked at her for a moment and cleared his throat.

"Right…" he nodded, then smiled uncomfortably. "What can it hurt right?"

He headed towards the door. He stopped, turning around at the doorframe.

"Hey uh…" he hesitated, patting the door frame. "I'll catch ya later?"

"Worry about Sarah. Then we'll talk," Vivian insisted lightly as he nodded in agreement. He waved as he closed the door behind him.

Vivian scoffed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah…what can it hurt?"

…


	8. The Android, the Ambush and the Accident

**Chapter 8: The Android, the Ambush and the Accident**

Vivian walked down the corridors of the ship at a slow pace, gathering her thoughts about the entire ordeal. She couldn't stay locked in her room forever without being a bit antsy. She wrapped her arms around her chest uncomfortably. So…what would happen if Three and Sarah hit it off? Did that mean they were back to being… _love interests_? Is that even the right term for this sort of thing? Why not? I mean from the looks of it they were clearly together at one point. Vivian cringed at the thought of seeing Sarah stare at Three with such… _admiration_ in her eyes. But from what Android has told her, Sarah might not even make it passed a few hours. So, isn't the best thing to be with Three until the end?

Vivian forced herself not to be jealous in this situation. It would be unthinkable to be jealous of a dying woman. Especially to someone she just met. She sighed but jumped at the sound of Sarah and Three's laugher down the hall. She looked up from the floor to see Three and Sarah walking down the opposite end towards Three's room. Instinctively, Vivian hid quietly watching them from a safe distance as they entered Three's room. Three politely offered her inside first. Vivian swallowed noticing the even a slight shred of happiness.

 _I wonder if he'll ever look at anyone like that…_ She thought about how he looked at her. Thoughts and assumptions seem to be almost unclear now about him. And more uncertainty of how _she personally_ felt about him as well. Vivian waved it off. It's nothing. What they have can't be a thing. It's unrealistic.

She came out as soon as the coast was clear. She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder, spinning around in almost half guarded motion.

"Whoa! Easy there, pirate girl!" Five laughed a bit in surrender. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Five…" Vivian exhaled in relief.

"Whatcha doing out here?" Five asked looking around her. "You were just standing in the middle of the hallway."

Vivian laughed under her breath.

"Nothing…I just needed to get out of my room for a bit," Vivian smiled sweetly. Because spying on Three isn't a good enough answer. But the answer was still true.

"Why didn't you eat with us earlier?" Five asked. "Wendy makes some amazing spiced chicken!"

Vivian shifted in her place uncomfortably, folding her arms about her chest.

"Like I said I don't eat food from strangers. Call it a habit…a safe habit," Vivian smirked.

"Well you missed something great. You should let her cook for you next time," Five insisted excitedly. Vivian laughed.

"Persistent, aren't you?" Vivian raised a brow at her. "No thanks I know how to cook my own meals. Besides I already have an Android I favor."

Five's smile faded and she looked at her in thought.

"Android did seem upset earlier. Is she all right?" Five asked. Vivian shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Best way to find out is ask. Android is more of an open book of opinions and knowledge than she likes to let on," Vivian smirked winking at her. Five laughed.

"Do you know where she is?" Five asked. Vivian nodded over to the med bay.

"I'm sure she's probably in there searching some new info on Sarah's condition. Why don't you see if it'll cheer her up? She sure she would like to feel useful," Vivian motioned to her to go on with the task. Five sighed.

"You think she's that upset?" Five looked at Vivian uncomfortably. Vivian bit her lip looking towards the med bay.

"Tell you what. You go and hang out with Android and see what you can get out of her and as a reward you get to hear another pirate story. Maybe the reason I don't eat from random strangers so lightly?" Vivian urged at Five's eye level. Five beamed.

"Sure!" Five yelped almost a little too excited. Vivian winked at her, patting her shoulder.

"Good girl, I'll see you later," Vivian smiled as Five ran off to the med bay. Well if she can't help Three entirely maybe she could help Android.

She turned around continuing to make another lap around the ship to clear her thoughts.

…

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Vivian was laying on her couch, spinning a dull practice dagger around her fingers.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me," Three's voice muffled behind the door. Bruce growled at the door. Vivian rolled her eyes hushing him. She sighed, looking at the door in thought. She hadn't seen him for most of the time Sarah's been awake.

"Come in," she accepted. The door opened as Three stepped into her room with slight hesitation.

"Hey…" he greeted, trying to force a smile. Vivian looked at him, still laying on her back twirling the practice dagger. He looked at the weapon and pointed at it with a reassuring smile.

"That's…not for you to throw at me, is it?" Three asked a little laugh in his voice. Vivian rolled her eyes sitting herself up laughing a bit.

"Even if I wanted to, it's dull and wouldn't do anything but give you a nasty bruise," Vivian scoffed, gliding her hand along the dull fake blade. Three scoffed his body relaxing a bit.

"I would think it would be more than just a bruise," Three disagreed with a smirk. "Especially with the way you hit."

Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Rub it in why don't you?" she smirked. Three chuckled in amusement, folding his arms about his chest uncomfortably.

"Um…" he started staring at the floor then back at her with uncertainty. "You got a sec?"

"Is this about Sarah?" Vivian asked lightly. Three rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah…I mean…yeah," Three replied almost as if he didn't have words to really answer the question. Vivian nodded with a slight smile as she got up.

"Sit," she insisted at the couch as she rose, walking away to close her door. Three nodded, doing what he was told, sitting on the empty space on the couch. As soon as the door sealed shut, Vivian turned to face him, arms crossing about her chest. She felt herself forcing her body to relax. But, she didn't know what to expect at this point. The whole situation with Sarah was…surprising to say the least. But…that didn't mean she was unsympathetic. How would you feel if you woke up from a coma and the person you thought you knew forgot all about the life you had with them? It seems painful.

"So?" she asked lightly. "How is she?"

Three smiled slightly but only for a second as he folded his hands over his knees.

"Well…She's uh…she's okay I guess," he began. She could see him struggling for words. Guess he was still processing the whole ordeal too.

"That's good," Vivian commented gently as she sat beside him in the small empty space on the couch. "Where is she now? Med bay?"

"Yeah well…she's sleeping right now. She… just seems so fragile you know?" Three mentioned. He looked a Vivian swallowing hard.

"Maybe but she has you to thank for being around this long," Vivian smiled comfortingly. "You should be grateful. You saved a life."

"The disease is still killing her," Three sighed, facing out in front of him. "I can't control that."

"Did Android find anything on a cure?" Vivian asked. Three scoffed shaking his head.

"No…not that I see," he admitted. "How the hell did I get into this mess?"

"Maybe because there's a human being who doesn't think you're a total ass?" Vivian reminded gently with some amusement in her tone. She reached up rubbing his closest shoulder sympathetically. Three scoffed in amusement. She laughed lightly in return.

"Is it weird that she actually enjoys talking to me. Because I think it's weird," Three thought aloud. "How does a normal girl like her fall for a guy like me? I mean…is she crazy or something on the inside?"

Vivian shook her head trying not to laugh.

"Well you do have that bad boy at heart vibe going. But I think I her scenario it might've been different," Vivian smirked. "I think she sees you have a nice soft and gooey center inside."

"Gooey?" Three repeated trying not to laugh.

"For once is it that hard to believe that there's a person who doesn't think that you're a total ass?" she asked smiling. Three shook his head taking a breath then looked at her.

"Thanks…" he breathed, putting a hand on hers as it rested on his shoulder. Vivian gripped onto him a little harder than she thought. She could see him staring at her. It was hard when he was…physically closer to her. Maybe it was just her, but she could see him processing something in his eyes. It's just a matter of what. Three realized he was staring at her and holding her hand on is shoulder, immediately clearing his throat and pulling his hand away.

"I uh, I needed a kick in the ass today. From you and Two," Three mentioned. "So…thanks."

"Did you thank Two in person yet?" Vivian raised a brow at him. Three put his hands up in surrender.

"Oh no you kidding? If I thanked her for being a hard ass she'll be doing that more frequently in the future more than I'd ever want her to," Three smirked. "No thanks."

"Well…if I have a say in any of this. I'm actually glad that you got to talk to her," Vivian admitted lightly with a smile. Three smiled back. "It's very brave of you."

"Well…I wouldn't say brave. But I'll take all the compliments I can get," Three winked smirking smugly. Vivian laughed a bit as Three eyed her.

"So, what were you saying earlier that she's not the only one thinking I'm not a total ass?" Three asked in amusement raising his brows at her. "Wouldn't be anyone I'd know, would it?"

Vivian scoffed in amusement at his expression.

"You think you can get an answer so easily by giving me a look?" Vivian raised a brow at him.

"Hey! A little confidence can go a long way," Three joked.

He scooted himself closer, wrapping an arm along the back of the couch. "But if I had to guess…"

Vivian hesitated as he came closer. She eyed him, her mind trying to keep anything under wraps. He leaned forward with a confident smug smirk on his face.

"I'd say that the answer has to be someone in this room," he purred eyeing her. Vivian swallowed hard, turning a bit red.

"Is that so?" she asked almost a little too quietly. Three looked up at the ceiling casually.

"Or you know I could be wrong and secretly it could be the dog," Three stated matter-of-factly. Bruce growled on cue, making Three jump and stare at the canine who wagged his tail. "Okay…maybe not the dog."

Vivian looked at Bruce, rolling her eyes as she stood up.

"Bruce come…" she ordered, going to the door, opening it up. Bruce immediately ran off the bed and out the door. "Go get some food."

She closed the door behind him, noticing Three making his way towards her.

"So…" she breathed, folding her arms across her chest. "What now?"

"Well we could enjoy the privacy…" Three smirked. "Now that the mutt has gone to get a bite to eat."

Vivian hesitated as he stood hovering over her. She felt her body, back up slightly as he eyed her.

"Oh, come on. I could use a little break from all the hustling. Besides you can't say you haven't thought it right?" Three purred, beckoning lightly, reaching one hand around her waist and another lingering to the back of her neck. Vivian shuddered, closing her eyes just a bit.

" _Three_ ," she breathed hesitantly. She couldn't process anything. Three eyed her as he rubbed the back of her neck slightly.

"Don't make me think about anything right now. I don't want to…" Three whispered her, his fingers trying to pull her in slightly. "Come on you told me you like the chase."

"Three…you're not…thinking clearly," Vivian stated silently. Three was leaning in a bit but she put a hand on his chest, stopping him as he was mere inches from her.

"What about Sarah?" she breathed. Three eyes closed slightly, sighing in frustration.

"What about Sarah?" he repeated. He was more strained then growling. Almost like he was beating himself up at the name.

"Her story and life with you is hard to embrace. But…maybe it's something you need," Vivian explained lightly. Three sighed, leaning his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"I'm not the person she wants me to be," Three whispered anxiously.

"Sticking around with me isn't going to make her relationship and feelings for you disappear," Vivian backed off slightly. Three swallowed hard his expression serious as he sighed, backing off.

He nodded in acceptance, putting his hands in his pocket.

"She just wants you Three…she just wants Marcus," Vivian added lightly, wrapping her arms around her chest.

"What if I can't give her that?" Three asked looking almost pained at her.

"She cares about you no matter what," Vivian reminded. "If she didn't she would've found a way off this ship as soon as you didn't recognize her.

"But how do I…just accept that?" Three asked frustrated, rubbing the back of his neck. "I barely know this woman and she's giving off feelings that she="

He hesitated at the last word. But Vivian knew what he was thinking

"She's good for you…make your time with her precious," Vivian sighed, sitting herself on the bed as he stood there in front of her. "You don't know what kind of time she has left."

"But what about-?"

"We just met Three," Vivian reminded.

"Yeah well, I just met her too," Three scoffed.

"But you have a _history_ and you can make a future with someone _normal_ ," Vivian insisted lightly. Three looked at her confused as she tried to remain stern without being aggressive.

"Are you telling me to try with a complete stranger?" he asked.

"You forget that I am too," Vivian reminded. Three swallowed. "The difference is you don't have a pirate warlord hovering over you for the rest of your life."

Three scoffs.

"Jesus…what is it with you women?" he scoffed slightly amused. Vivian shook her head.

"It is not my decision on if you stay with her. I just think you'd be an idiot not at least _trying_ with her. Especially when she shows such admiration for you," Vivian sighed. "But I will not let you make a mistake with me while she's here and still alive."

Three sighed then nodded in acceptance.

"All right fine. I will see what I can do with her before I make any _rash_ decisions," he rolled his eyes slightly annoyed... "I'll see if Sarah's up. Maybe I can get her to walk around again."

Vivian nodded as he opened her door. Three stood there for a moment, sighing then turned his head towards her.

"Hey…" he started, forcing Vivian to look up. "I…uh…I owe you one."

Vivian nodded silently as he walked out, leaving her alone in the emptiness of her room. She wasn't going to be the one who tore a relationship that could've been apart. Especially with someone as… _loving_ as Sarah.

…

The next day was rather quiet. Three was trying to spend more time with Sarah as she finally woke up. The others were scattered about the ship doing their own business. Vivian walked into the mess noticing One taking in some newly cooked food Wendy just prepared. She was still wearing her cooking apron and serving One his tray.

"There you are, enjoy!" Wendy beamed. One grinned at the prepared food on his plate, taking in the dish as Vivian headed to the fridge.

"Hey Viv. You want some soup? It's good," One reassured, showing his tray. Vivian shook her head politely.

"No thanks," she answered. "I'll stick to the standard."

"Do you not like the meals I've prepared?" Wendy asked. "If you desire I can make something more to what you are accustomed."

Vivian filled her tray with food, grabbing fresh water into a cup and looked sternly at Wendy.

"No offense to you darling but as I said earlier. I don't eat from strangers," Vivian reminded.

"But it's good. I doubt you'll get something like this for a while," One smirked. Six walked in taking in a whiff of the food.

"Ooo, something smells good," he beamed. "What's on the menu?"

Four was close behind him.

"Wendy served us some lunch," One beamed. Vivian looked at him oddly. Why was he praising this android? Almost anyone could cook.

"I wanted to make you something special so…" Wendy smirked. One eyed her winking and a lightbulb clicked in Vivian's mind.

"How's it going captain?" Six asked politely as he grabbed his own tray of Wendy's food. Vivian snapped out of thought. He looked down at her tray. "You not eating?"

Vivian set down her tray back in the fridge.

"I think I just lost my appetite," she whispered. Six looked at her funny.

"Something up?" he asked politely.

"Yeah be careful with the soup. You have no idea what kind of things Wendy's hands have been in," Vivian half-joked as she closed the fridge door and headed out of the mess. "What's with her?" One asked.

"No idea," Six replied as she left.

Vivian's pace quickened down the hallway until she heard loud, heavy steps coming towards her. She stopped for a moment, noticing Three appear on the opposite end of the hallway with Sarah sprawled unconscious in his arms.

"Oh my God what happened?" Vivian asked hastily making her way over to him. Three looked up panicked.

"I don't know, she just collapsed. I'm heading to the med bay," Three exhaled, rushing towards the med bay with Vivian at his heels.

Five was there examining the results of Android's stats as Three placed Sarah gently on the exam table.

"Three! What happened to Sarah?" Five asked, horrified at Sarah's state.

Vivian made sure she was comfortable as Three tried to examine Sarah's face. Vivian grabbed Sarah's wrist.

"She still has a pulse," Vivian reassured.

"And she's still breathing. Where's Android?" Three asked desperately.

"She's at the bridge, I'll go see if I-"

"Three are you there?" Two's voice appeared on the coms.

"Two? Yeah, I'm here. Kind of busy at the moment," he breathed.

"We're locked in the mess. The doors won't open. I don't know what's going on," Two insisted. "Is Five with you?"

"Yeah, she's here," Three replied.

Suddenly a screeching sound appeared on the speakers.

"Good evening crew of the _Raza_ ," a voice announced over the speakers. "This is Cyrus King and I have a little gift for you.

"The hell?" Three whispered.

"I gave you this Entertainment Android in hopes of revenge for you killing the entirety of my crew by burning them alive," the voice continued.

"Probably deserved it," Three growled. Vivian swallowed.

"So, I'm doing my crew a favor. The _Raza_ has locked it's coordinates to the nearest star, where you'll be burned alive slowly. Have a nice evening."

The speakers screeched off. Vivian swallowed hard.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"We need to get Sarah somewhere safe. Then we'll deal with the rest," Three breathed as he picked Sarah up in his arms. "Follow me."

Vivian and Five rushed at his heels. As they arrived in the cargo bay, they gathered Sarah into her stasis pod.

"Three, I need you to find a way to shut down the ship's engines," Two ordered in his ear. "It should buy us some time."

"Wait-" Five began but Three put a finger to his lips as he settled Sarah into her pod.

"You got it, shut down the engines," Three agreed. "You guys going to be okay in the mess."

"We'll figure a way out," Two reassured. Three muted his com and mouthed "turn off your coms" to Five.

Five did so hastily.

"You don't know how to shut off the engines," Five mentioned.

"Yes, but Wendy doesn't know that," Three breathed.

"You're creating a diversion," Five concluded.

"Exactly," Three agreed. "Get to the bridge, get Android and see if we can stop this thing."

He looked at Vivian.

"You be her body guard," Three instructed. Vivian hesitated then nodding, grabbing her pistol.

"What about you?" she asked, loading it.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get near either one of you," Three replied, cocking his gun. "Now go, we're running out of time."

Five started her way out of the cargo bay. Vivian hesitated at Three. Three swallowed, nodding out towards Five.

"Go…I'll be fine," Three reassured. Vivian nodded, following Five closely at her heels gun at the ready. She wasn't going to allow another ship to burn again.

…

Five and Vivian made it to the bridge. Android was laying on the floor, eyes black and lifeless.

"Android!" Five yelped, bending down to help. Vivian knelt beside her.

"Looks like our friend Wendy got to her first," Vivian growled. She looked at Five hastily. "Come on, we have to figure out how to stop this thing."

Vivian got up examining the bridge controls.

"Well isn't this a pretty picture…" she stated sarcastically. Five walked along beside her.

"We should probably get the others out of the mess first. Three's going to need some backup," Five mentioned as she went to another section of the various panels of the ship. She started typing quickly, the code flashing between one step to the next.

"And here…we…go!" Five grinned.

"Five, we're out. We're heading for your position. What's your status?" Two asked through the coms. Five started working on the navigation system.

"The ship is locked, I won't be able to cut through it," Five mentioned.

"Standby, we'll be there ASAP," Two ordered. Five nodded looking at Vivian worriedly.

"You think there's a way to bypass this thing?"

"Here's to hoping," Vivian swallowed. "I'm not looking forward to seeing another burned ship."

"What happens if we can't do it?" Five hastily typing again and again but still getting the blinking _Access Denied_ glowing across the screen. Vivian swallowed as Five looked anxiously at her.

"What the pirates say. Abandon ship or die with the ship," Vivian whispered as she looked at the star.

…

Minutes went by but it felt like hours until Two and One finally approached the bridge. Vivian looked around.

"Where are the others?" Vivian asked. Two approached the main console.

"They were giving Three some back up with Wendy. Apparently, that bitch is a little bit more than we thought when it comes to fighting," Two growled.

"We've tried everything. Nothing seems to override this thing," Vivian motioned to the console. Two growled as another _Access Denied_ hit the console.

"Damn it. Looks like it's some kind of code lock. Three, did Wendy's head still intact?" Two asked.

"Yeah…" Three's voice came out over the coms.

"Bring it here, I might be able to hack into her mainframe," Two ordered.

"You got it," Three agreed.

"You doing all right over there big guy?" Vivian asked over the speakers. Three smirked taking a breath.

"Yeah…piece of cake," he breathed. Two looked at Vivian rolling her eyes at her before smiling.

"Of course it was," Two whispered in disbelief.

"How about you? Is Five all right?" Three asked.

"She's in one piece. Can't say so much about Android," Vivian mentioned.

"Well other than Android. Knew I can count on ya," Three smirked as he and Six looked down at Wendy's headless body.

"As much as I'd love to celebrate, we still have our ship heading towards the star," Two broke up the chatter. "Three, you and Six space the body. Immediately."

"You got it doll face," Three commented, turning off his coms.

Four within a few minutes trotted in with Wendy's head. Vivian looked at it and cringed looking at Four's sword.

"Nice clean cut…" Vivian commented. Four nodded slowly in thanks. Two plugged Wendy's head into the system.

"Now let's see what this bitch still has in her brain," Two growled lightly looking through the code. "It has to be something within the last hour."

"That's a lot of code…" One commented.

"Just need to find something abnormal. Something noticeable," Two mentioned.

"Uh guys…Wendy's body came alive somehow," Three's voice warned over the coms. Vivian looked down at the half-closed eyes of Wendy's head.

"Well…that's not good," Vivian commented.

"Must be from re-activating her head," Two answered.

"What could it hurt? It's not like she can see us," Three laughed over the coms. Suddenly a loud _thump_ was heard over the speakers. "Nope, she can still see us!"

Vivian's body tensed.

"How much longer?" Vivian asked almost desperately.

"Only a few more seconds. I'm almost there," Two replied.

"Anytime now you can shut it off," Six's strained voice appeared on the speakers.

"They're getting hurt you have to shut her down," Vivian urged.

"And…got it!" Two announced, hitting a few buttons, seeing the _Access Granted_ flash along the screens.

The ship powered down for a moment then flashed back on.

"I'm diving into FTL," Two announced. "You guys okay down here?"

"Yeah…another second we might not have though…" Six's voice appeared.

Two turned off the speakers tossing Wendy's head over to Four.

"Space that with the body. I don't want that bitch anywhere near us again…"

…

Vivian walked down the corridors spotting Six. She trotted up to him casually.

"Six!" she greeted. "You okay?"

"Could've been worse. If we didn't shut her down in time, Wendy's grip would've been the death of me," Six scoffed, showing a large bruise forming around his throat. Vivian checked it putting a hand along the injury. He hissed.

"You might want to head to the med bay. Get some pain relief or some pain relief or something. Just be warned, Android is recovering on the medical table so don't let it spook you," Vivian stated, pulling her hand back.

Six smiled.

"Thanks," he breathed.

She sighed, looking behind him.

"Wasn't Three with you?" she asked.

"He was…but he said he had to go check on something," Six motioned behind him. Vivian swallowed at the thought. Sarah...

She nodded to him in thanks, brushing passed him.

"Feel better all right? Get some rest. You'll need it if you want to recover properly," she added as she headed towards the cargo bay. Six waved her off with a small smile on his face.

Vivian headed towards the cargo bay, near the massive doors where they found Sarah. She swallowed hard when she saw Three exiting the doors leaving One behind him staring into room. His jaw twisted.

"Three are you-?" Vivian began but he grunted.

"No, I'm not okay…" Three replied strained as he walked passed her and exited the room. Vivian furrowed her brows looking blankly out in front of her. One slowly turned, his head down in shame and sympathy.

Vivian swallowed hard staring at where Sarah's pod would've been, slowly making her way towards the doo as One slowly walked passed her as if she wasn't even there. Vivian turned her head as he passed but still made her way to Sarah's stasis pod. She held her breath when the powered lights didn't seem to show…

She walked slowly over to the pod, hovering over her angelically peaceful face. She touched the glass feeling the chill, no sign of steady rhythm it normally shows when the power is on. Sarah wasn't breathing, the lights were distinguished. No hum of power. She was gone…

Vivian's hand rested on the glass as she sat on the side, her hand balling up into a fist and stretching out again. She saw hand prints…too big to be hers. She rested hers along the evidence of what Three's touch was one the glass. He knew she was gone too…

She swallowed hard, resting her hand along the glass where he put his.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she whispered to the lifeless body. Her eyes watered in tears. "You were supposed to live and be safe with him."

She leaned down resting her forehead against the glass. The tears landed, shimmering with little light from above.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered to the lifeless body. Her eyes watered in tears. "You were supposed to be his saving grace…You were supposed to be with him…not me."

She sobbed along the glass gripping onto the invisible boundary. What else could she do for the woman who saved his life? For a moment, she wished that if Sarah's love was truly for Three, that she would've lived instead of her…because she couldn't match the sacrifices Sarah made for him. As much as she wanted to…


	9. Moving On Is Harder Than it Looks Pt 1

**Chapter 9: Moving On Is Harder Than it Looks Part 1**

 _Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk_.

The punching bag nearly went off its hinges as Vivian gritted her teeth, putting as much force into her swings as she could. She couldn't stand Sarah's death. It felt as though time slowed down. It didn't help that Three hasn't even come close to her. He just avoids her. Then again…he was avoiding everyone. Locked up in his room or working out, avoiding eye contact or small talk. It wasn't like him to just ignore people the way he had been. She caught him in the mess a few times grabbing some alcohol and whatever was left over to eat way before or after everyone would show up.

The whole incident with Sarah was tearing Vivian apart. And she didn't want to admit it. She couldn't sleep with Sarah's death hovering over her. There were times she would go into the cargo bay, falling asleep next to the pod. Praying that maybe it was just a hoax and that she would just wake up. No one knew…except for Five. She caught Vivian sitting on the floor one night next to Sarah's stasis pod. Sobbing. Vivian then couldn't hide it from her. She couldn't lie very easily. At least not something like this.

She told Five not to tell anyone. Mostly because she didn't want the others to know how bad it was. She didn't want people to think she couldn't handle it. It wasn't her first death on a ship. And something told her it was far from her last. And with Three not talking to her…not even hinting the same anguish she was feeling. She finally accepted that she was crying for both of them. Suffering for both of them.

Three was too proud to admit anything. But she wondered how would he even get passed this whole thing without even mentioning it? Even if he couldn't remember, Sarah…certainly did seem to love him. You can't ignore something like that right?

Vivian hit the punching bag again, drawing her sword from her belt. She tried to balance her mind by various techniques. It wasn't meditation but she had to admit it was a bit of a stress relief. She couldn't decide what she was more upset about: how hard it was hitting her, Sarah's death entirely, or the fact that it was hurting Three and he refused to talk about it. She swung her sword carefully, moving slowly with every movement. She closed her eyes, holding back frustrated tears.

She was fully concentrated when she forced her sword out in front of her, eyes closed. She kept going repeatedly. Four approached the door, leaning against the frame as she continued on her routine. He watched her become steady, curious of her technique.

"Halvor," Sarah's voice called out, causing Vivian to open her eyes in confusion. She jumped seeing Four.

"Did you say something?" Vivian asked. Four looked at her oddly.

"No," he answered flatly. Vivian swallowed, proceeding with her routine. Four made his way towards the weapons rack. "You're up early."  
"Couldn't sleep," Vivian breathed, closing her eyes again. "It's becoming a habit lately."

"Is it about Three?" Four asked as he gripped onto his blade. Vivian exhaled.

"We're not that close are we?" Vivian scoffed.

"As much as both of you don't want to seem to admit it, it's very obvious you two like each other…in more than a platonic way," Four stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah…then why has he been avoiding me?" Vivian questioned as she took a swing, jumping at the sound of her sword clanging with his. Vivian's eyes were wide open then, staring at Four's stern, stoic face.

"Grief does odd things to people," Four replied. "Just give him some time."

"Tell me about it," Vivian agreed, backing off her sword from his. "Something good has to turn around at some point right?"

Four nodded. Vivian smiled slightly.

"Thank you," she stated gratefully.

"For what?" Four asked curiously.

"You're the first person I talked to in a bit," Vivian scoffed. "I appreciate it."

Four nodded in acknowledgement. Vivian smiled.

"Captain…" Sarah's voice whispered again. Vivian froze, her eyes noticeably wide. Four looked at her oddly.

"Miss Halvor?" Four asked. "You okay?"

Vivian swallowed hard at the voice. Then suddenly she jumped at the thick Scottish accent that appeared in her coms. She dropped her sword from the initial shock.

"Halvor!" Corey's voice repeated.

"Jeez Corey!" Vivian growled, picking up her sword in embarrassment. Four looked at her confused until she pointed at her coms in her ear. "Couldn't your accent be a little less biting?"

"Sorry Captain. I heard you talking so I figured you were available," Corey stated in an apologetic tone. "Hold on why are you up this early?"

Vivian nodded to Four as she left the training room, heading out into the hallway.

"When am I not?" Vivian responded dully. "How's everything on your end?"

"I would say 'going swimmingly' but you know how your father's business runs," Corey stated half-jokingly. "I was going to ask how you were feeling since the…incident…"

Vivian gritted her teeth in frustration as she walked down the corridors slowly, passing by Three's quarters as she headed for the mess.

"If it's all right with you I rather not talk about it," she stated in a whisper. Three noticed her pass by as he was cleaning out his guns.

"Come on lass, don't be like that," Corey's voice rang in her coms.

"You have room to talk when you just scared me out of my boots," Vivian growled.

Three sighed, getting up, heading towards his door. He peeked out seeing Vivian enter the mess hall. He rubbed the back of his neck, hesitating before following her. He stopped by the doorway about to knock until he realized she was on her coms. Vivian put Corey on speaker so she could go about her business and still talk.

"Portia gave your father updates on the former attack. Letting him know you were fine. But…at a cost."

"That's an understatement. She was innocent, she shouldn't have even been caught in the cross fire," Vivian growled as she leaned against the counter.

"I'm sorry Captain," Corey sighed. "How bad was it?"

"She was sick, her stasis pod couldn't hold up to the power outage we had on the attack," Vivian explained almost authoritatively. It was like she was announcing a police report. "Look, it's not the first time someone died on a ship I was involved with."

Vivian stirred her coffee, with her back towards Three.

"You don't sound so good captain," Corey stated. "I know how rough it is on you. You're not exactly the apathetic type. Last time…you didn't eat for days."

"I'm eating just fine," Vivian sighed.

"How do I know that you're not turning skeletal over there?" Corey asked protectively. "Last time-"

"Last time was _different_ Corey," Vivian growled, slamming the cup of coffee on the counter. "And you should know that…"

Three jumped at her sudden outburst. She still had her back toward him. He put his hand over his mouth as he watched on. There was a long pause, just utter silence.

"Captain…if I may… James…wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this…"

Three furrowed his brows. James?

"Who the hell is James?" Three whispered to himself.

"Look I know…" Vivian agreed as she turned herself around forcing Three to hide behind the door in order for her not to notice him. "She just…had so much to live for…Sometimes I wish I could trade places…"

Three swallowed hard at the remark, leaning his head against the wall. He turned towards where she was seeing her eyes well up in tears. He exhaled taking a breath before heading back to his room unnoticed.

"Oh lass…" Corey's voice sighed. "You can't change what happened to the girl. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Vivian sighed, her back leaning against the counter, holding her coffee tightly.

"If you want to believe that kind of thing. She could've had a life with one of the crew. And…now she doesn't have that option," Vivian sighed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"God works in mysterious ways lass. She was suffering…maybe it was for the better. Besides I don't think your crew mate would've wanted her to suffer either, right?" Corey advised lightly. Vivian sighed, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah…I guess that's why God let her die with hope in her sleep…" Vivian stated.

"And you helped the others save the ship. That's got to count for something…" Corey stated as Five walked into the mess.

"Well…I can't take much credit on that one," Vivian mentioned, wiping her eyes.

Five looked at the coms hearing Corey's thick accent as she stood for a moment.

"Sorry captain, I just got orders from your father. You going to be all right on your own?" he asked.

"You think a little stress is going to break me then I wouldn't have ever made it alive as captain," Vivian scoffed.

"Point…" Corey agreed. "Well if there's anything I can do."

"I know Corey. I'll let you know," Vivian reassured. "Tell my family I miss them."

"As always," Corey agreed. "I'm here if you need me captain."

Vivian hung up seeing Five watch her worriedly as she wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Viv?" she asked hesitantly. Vivian sighed.

"Hey Five," she breathed, grabbing her tray of breakfast and sitting at the table with her coffee in front of her.

"You…feeling okay? You don't look so good," Five observed as she grabbed her own breakfast.

"That's an understatement," Vivian forced a smile that made Five worry more. Five gathered her food and some orange juice before sitting across from her. Vivian prodded her food with her fork mindlessly as Five started eating her breakfast. It was almost as if she was keeping a steady eye on her. Vivian appreciated it, but at the same time worried about her…feelings towards other people. She's been a captain for so long, having to look like nothing bothered her when things were happening around the ship. She had to be the strong one. And having… _friends_ was still alien to her.

"Is it about Sarah?" Five asked worriedly. Vivian looked up from her food, nodding silently. Five nodded in understanding. "Have you had any chance to talk to Three about it?"

Vivian shook her head again silently. Five sighed looking towards the door.

"I'm surprised, it's been forever since I've seen him," Five mentioned. "Guess he's not speaking to anyone."

Four walked in quietly grabbing breakfast as well.

"Hey," he greeted flatly. Vivian nodded in return, acknowledging his presence. He observed her noticing her eyes dry from looked like crying and her fiddling with her food rather than eating it.

"It's not surprising if he's being silent. The man lost someone who could've given him a normal life…" Vivian mentioned, finally taking a bite of her food.

"I wouldn't totally agree to that. Remember we're outlaws. Chances of us having a "normal" life passed this are slim," Four disagreed as he sat next to Five. "Besides…I have a feeling he had someone else in mind as a partner and Sarah was not that."

"What makes you say that?" Vivian asked looking at him oddly. Four looked up from his plate, leaning back staring at her with a stern look.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?" Four asked with a smirk.

"I…" Vivian swallowed. Five looked between them in curiosity.

"It's hurting you as much as him correct? Sarah's death?" Four asked, leaning against the table. Vivian sighed. "You should try to find a way to talk to him. Make him…move on if that's the way to do it. For both of you…"

Vivian hesitated, nodding in acceptance.

"I'll try…" she agreed quietly. "But I can't promise anything…"

…

It wasn't long until the _Raza_ was going to dock at a new station for supplies and possible repairs for the ship. It was also a hopeful R&R kind of place to regroup while getting everyone's head clear. Two made sure everyone was aware of their arrival within the hour. Vivian thought maybe that's her chance to see what Three was up to. Maybe get him distracted…or talk it out…or something.

Vivian took Four's advice of talking to Three. Get him out of his funk with Sarah. It could possibly help her out as well. He wasn't the only one suffering from the loss of the innocence that was Sarah.

She stopped at the door frame, realizing his door was open. He was mindlessly cleaning out his weapons he had scattered about his room. Okay…coping mechanism. That's good, right? Vivian finally knocked on his door frame, leaning casually against it.

Three jumped at the knock, looking up and seeing her.

"Jesus you scared me," he greeted. Vivian tried to smile a bit.

"Little jumpy eh big guy?" she greeted, folding her arms about her chest. Three scoffed, going back to cleaning his weapon.

"Just wasn't paying attention," he brushed off, not looking at her. She walked in slowly, cautious not to invade what he was doing. "I'm a little busy right now."

"How are you holding up?" she asked lightly, bending down trying to meet his eyes. He darted his eyes away.

"I'm living. That's enough right?" Three asked simply. Not harshly but obviously avoiding chatter. Vivian sighed, sitting next to him on the bed.

"I'm not so sure it is," Vivian scoffed, folding her hands in front of her.

"Well…it's all I can do right now," Three grunted as he slid the cleaning snake out of his weapon, placing it somewhere else, rubbing his hands on his cargo pants. "I'm sorry…but I'm probably better off alone this time. I'm not really up for talking."

"Two told me that we're going to be docking soon," Vivian remarked forcing a sympathetic smile. Three continued avoiding eye contact with her. He twiddled his thumbs uncomfortably, staring at another weapon. "Maybe we can get that drink for real this time?"

Three glanced over to her, but he didn't meet her gaze. Vivian held her breath.

"Sorry sweetheart, not this time," Three rejected as he picked up a pistol and proceeded the same procedure as the previous weapons. She instinctively put a hand on his arm, gripping it slightly.

He stopped moving his hands on the weapon, sighing, glancing over at her hand. She swallowed, looking away embarrassed as she pulled away her hand.

"Look you're not the only one who feels bad about Sarah," Vivian whispered lightly staring at the floor. Three twisted his jaw at the name, proceeding to clean his pistol.

"Let me guess, you would rather replace your life with hers?" Three scoffed looking at he irritated. Vivian's eyes widened shocked at his assumption.

"What-?" she began but he put up a hand to silence her.

"Don't play dumb. I heard what you were saying to your boyfriend with the heavy accent in the mess," Three spat irritated. "Thinking that if you just replaced your life with hers would make everything better. Oh and who's this _James_ guy? Is he secretly your husband back home in your rich mansion?"

Vivian straightened her composure. She closed her eyes biting her tongue.

"That was a private conversation," she whispered. "Which was none of your business."

"None of my business?" Three started then looked at her annoyed. "Let me tell you something sweetheart, Sarah and I trying to figure out who Marcus is or was doesn't change anything. That life, that woman is gone. And there was nothing we could do to stop it. I have to sit and face the consequences.

"And another thing I'm not yours to come look after. So why don't you cut the empathetic, self-sacrifice bullshit and worry about yourself for once and maybe even go back to that guy of yours and-" Three added, but as soon as he made eye contact with her he immediately regretted it.

Vivian's eyes were watery, tears already streaming down her face. It's the first time in his time with her the past few days that he didn't see the pirate captain. He saw a fragile, vulnerable, angry woman. There was a long silence as Three swallowed in discomfort. She turned her eyes away.

"You're not the only one with a past," Vivian began. "And it's not self-sacrifice bullshit when I honestly believed you had a chance with someone who knows you as a kind man instead of a criminal."

Three swallowed as she avoided eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry it's so hard to believe that someone cared about you," Vivian whispered, her voice struggling to remain steady. "Don't throw away something good because you can't accept the good in yourself."

Three watched her as she twisted her jaw.

"Oh and another thing. Despite it being none of your business, _James_ is not my husband," Vivian growled. "He was my brother."

She got up before he could respond, walking out and closing the door behind her. Three watched as she left, groaning in frustration as he continued cleaning out his guns.

"Me and my big mouth," he growled.

"Attention, we're about to dock," Two's voice announced on the speakers. Vivian sighed, as she headed towards her room, passing Four along the way.

"Halvor. Everything go okay?" Four asked.

"Why don't you ask him? Lucky if he even gets off this bloody ship," Vivian growled in frustration as she headed towards her room shutting the door.

Four watched her then shook his head as he looked towards Three's quarters.

…

Vivian changed in her quarters as they were approaching the space station. She grabbed black tight pants, her knee-high boots and dark blue peasant top throwing on a dark leather jacket. She hid a dagger sheathed in her boot and a pistol in the lining of her jacket pocket. She hid her heirloom under her shirt, and grabbed a few silver rings, letting down her hair to curl about her shoulders.

She looked in the mirror for a moment and jumped when she spotted Two waiting for her at the door.

"I didn't see you," she sighed in relief as she worked on the finishing touches.

"Nice outfit," Two smirked. "I hope you can bargain with some of the locals. Maybe get us a discount?"

"That's the plan," Vivian agreed forcing a small smile. Two walked slowly into her room.

"Android is still rebooting in the med-bay, still has some time to recover from the incident," Two informed.

"Will she be okay sticking around here without anyone watching her?"

"We'll keep the place locked up. Besides," Two smirked, looking at Bruce. "I'm sure your furry friend will attack anyone who tries to invade the ship."

Bruce barked in acknowledgement wagging his tail happily. Vivian laughed, turning around to head out of the room with Two following behind her. Two kept pace with Vivian.

"By the way…thanks for helping us with that whole ordeal," Two mentioned.

"No problem," Vivian replied simply. Two noticed her expression stiffen.

"You doing okay?" Two asked gently. "You seem distant after Sarah…"

"I'm fine…" Vivian breathed, keeping her eyes focused ahead of her. Two stepped in front of her, avoiding her from going any further.

"Hey…" Two sighed as Vivian looked painfully at her. "What's going on? Is it Three? I know he's been…off lately."

Vivian rolled her eyes, but couldn't control them being watery.

"I don't want to talk about _him_ ," Vivian bit at the word. Two furrowed her brows and sighed.

"What did he do this time?" Two asked folding her arms about her chest. "Do you need me to kick him in the ass for you?"

"No…" Vivian shook her head. "I just…I don't know."

Two waited patiently. Vivian sighed in defeat.

"Do you ever think…that maybe things should've been different?" Vivian sighed. "Like…maybe Sarah deserved to live."

"Everyone deserves to live," Two replied lightly as they continued to walk towards the mess hall of the ship. "If you think about it…Sarah got to see Three again. It might've been awkward…but they seemed to hit it off okay."

"But…what if she was meant for him?"

"Well I admit there was something there. But…you can't change what happened Halvor. Besides even if she did live, she was suffering from an incurable disease. Who knows how much longer she would've lived anyway. At least she went out peacefully right?"

"You sound like my body guard," Vivian scoffed.

"Everyone let's meet in the mess for your assignments," Two announced on the coms then immediately muted it.

"I know it's rough. But we'll get through this as a team. No suffering in silence all right?" Two reassured. Vivian smiled, nodding as they gathered in the mess hall.

"Thanks…" she whispered. "I just…wish I could help Three…"

"He's tough. Just give him time." Two agreed as she pulled out the clipboard.

"Okay assignments," Two announced. "One you get the infirmary, Five you get g.a.k., tThree you get drinks make sure-"

She stopped seeing Three absent from the mess hall.

"Where's Three?" she asked.

"He's not coming," Five replied with disappointment in her tone. Four looked between the group and especially at Vivain.

"I'll get him," he stated flatly.

"Hey man, give him some time," Six warned.

"He's had enough time," Four disagreed as he walked out of the room.

Four made his way to Three's quarters knocking on his closed door.

"Get lost!" Three greeted but Four, ignoring his greeting, opened the door letting himself in.

"What's the point of knocking if you're just going to stroll in anyway?" Three asked. Four shrugged looking around.

"It's polite," Four answered flatly. Three sighed, continuing to clean his guns. "We're docked and heading into the station."

"I'm not going," Three answered quickly.

"Don't throw the opportunity away, we don't know when's the next time we'll be off the ship," Four encouraged lightly.

"Have a good time," Three ignored. Four rolled his eyes.

"Look I know this is about Sarah. But you got to move on," Four informed.

"Maybe moving on isn't what I'm supposed to do anymore. Maybe I'm supposed to face the consequences," Three sighed, putting his weapon down.

"That's implying you have yourself to blame for what happened," Four observed.

"She counted on me."

"Of course she did. With good reason. But…you can't let her death be your fault," Four reminded. Three looked at him and sighed. "Besides…you forget that there's someone caring for you right now. And you know who I'm talking about."

Three scoffed looking at Four.

"Yeah well right now she hates me," Three smirked, disappointed. "Besides how do you know she even cares."

"She's hurting," Four replied simply.

"How do you honestly know that?" Three asked.

"I've seen her next to Sarah's pod," Four replied with some empathy in his voice. Three swallowed looking at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean? Since when?" Three asked.

"Not too long after she died. I caught her and Five together when I heard someone walking around in the middle of the night," Four explained. "Miss Halvor was there, alone…crying. Before Five noticed her anyway."

"Jesus…" Three sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"As much as she's afraid to admit it she cares about you and what you could've had," Four sighed. "Don't make this any harder than it is."

"I still think she's going to hate me right now," Three groaned, standing up.

"Why?"

"I uh…eavesdropped on a conversation," Three admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "She told her scotts man over there that she would've rather switched places."

"And? You think she hates you how?"

"I called it bullshit," Three grimaced. "I mean why would she want to sacrifice herself for someone she barely knows?"

"Why did you risk your head on saving her life here? Or at all?" Four questioned. "Maybe what matters is your intentions in the moment. If she feels that way…it means she cares. Even as rash as it might sound."

"But why? Why me?" Three asked.

"Well…why don't you ask her?" Four inquired. "You have a chance to. She's coming with us."

"No not happening," Three sighed.

"The only way to move on is to heal. Even if that means accepting what has happened. And not blaming those who are in the crossfire with you."

"But she wasn't in the crossfire," Three objected.

"She wants to help you," Four stated.

"What if I can't help her back," Three growled.

"You're speaking about a pirate captain Three. You really think she needs your help?" Four raised a brow at him.

"Fine then what's in it for me?" Three asked.

"That's for you to decide. Although with the way you stare that girl I'm surprised it hasn't gone further already," Four smirked.

"Yeah yeah. Don't get too excited."

"Now I suggest you get yourself out of this room and just stretch out your legs, talk, etc. It might be good for you," Four suggested grabbing Three's jacket and throwing it at him. "I'll buy you a drink."

Three sighed pulling on his jacket.

"Fine. If you think that'll help."

"Oh one more thing," Four put up a hand. "A suggestion since you've eavesdropped on a conversation and it made her upset. Perhaps you should apologize."

"Yeah like that's going to do anything," Three scoffed about to pass but Four stopped him.

"We have a very dangerous pirate on our ship with a very dangerous family. It's of the crews best interest that she isn't upset with any of us," Four reminded. Three rolled his eyes.

"Fine…But don't expect me to be proud of it."

"Good man."

"Yeah let's hit the drinks."

…

Vivian anxiously waited with the others by the entrance of the ship.

"You think he's coming?" Five asked anxiously.

"Don't know, it's up for him to decide though," Six mentioned.

"All right same procedure as last time. Under a false ID so no crazy ways of getting yourselves noticed got it?" Two ordered. "Yes, I'm speaking from experience."

"Don't you think that if this is really R&R it would be better if he didn't show up?" One asked. Vivian rolled her eyes as everyone else looked at One rather oddly.

"What?" he asked. "I can't be the only one thinking that."

At that moment, Three and Four appeared on the other end of the hallway towards the group.

"Speak of the devil. Hey you!" One remarked as they approached. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Changed my mind pretty boy. Is that a problem?" Three asked. One put up his hands in surrender.

"Good to see you out and about," Two mentioned as she began typing codes on the doors security system.

"Thanks. But you know me I can't miss a party when it's happening," Three smirked scanning the group. Vivian stood there, crossing her arms about her chest. She avoided eye contact by watching as Two unlocked the doors.

Three finally rested his eyes on her. Other than earlier in the day he hasn't really seen her. She had make up on, nice fitting clothes. Damn it was hard to stay mad when she looked like that. He swallowed hard then recomposed himself. Confidence. Sincerity. Those are key elements in moving on right? Especially with a pissed off pirate? Well here it goes.

"Psst, Halvor," he started, causing Vivian to look at him. Her eyes immediately reached his, forcing her out back to reality. She looked at him uneasily. He mouthed "sorry". She rolled her eyes ignoring him. Three shifted a bit, looking around at the others before moving a bit closer to her.

"Psst, hey," he whispered, as the group started on their way out without them. She was about to follow but he grabbed her arm gently. She turned looking at him hesitantly.

"Hey…I know you're mad at me," Three commented. Vivian shook her head.

"What you going to tell me I'm lying again?" Vivian scoffed.

"Can you just-," he started then he took a breath. "Look I get it…I shouldn't have been eavesdropping on ya. I made the wrong assumptions at the wrong time."

Vivian shook her head.

"Look whatever happens before this ship is my business," Vivian whispered. "If I want you to know about it I would've told you."

Three stood there, hands in his pockets.

"Look I know all right," Three sighed. "I uh…I'm sorry about Sarah."

Vivian bit her lip and looked down.

"Me too…" she sighed, wiping away a tear that formed.

"Why do you care about it so much?" he asked curiously.

"Honestly…I don't know. Maybe it's just some baggage I never knew I had or…" she began.

"You…really wanted her to live didn't you," Three sighed. Vivian nodded slowly.

"Well…" Three began. "Why don't we do something a little different. Maybe celebrate being alive and well. It could've been worse right?"

Vivian looked at him oddly.

"Why don't we enjoy what we have with our crew. Maybe grab something to eat, get some drinks," Three started off and he nudged her.

"I don't know," Vivian sighed.

"Come on," Three groaned. "Daddy needs some drinks and a new set of bullets."

Vivian rolled her eyes laughing. Three smiled a bit.

"Come on what do I have to do to get you out with me?" he asked jokingly. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"I don't know," Vivian sighed.

"As much as it hurts my pride and my ego that I will set aside, how 'bout an apology?" Three sighed.

"What?" Vivian raised her brow at him. Three nodded slowly, walking up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I really am…" Three whispered to her. Vivian swallowed and smiled a bit. He smiled backing off.

"Ah? Is that enough to go out and live a little?" he asked. "So, we cool? I mean as long as you don't tell anyone I apologized to you."

"On one condition," Vivian started. She stepped in closing the gap a bit. Three furrowed his brows at her.

"Ooo I don't bribe well with pirates," Three announced. She smirked at him, putting a hand around his neck and pulling him closer. "Then again maybe I can make an exception."

"If I say I accept your apology, how about we take it to the next level shall we?"

"Such as?" Three asked.

"You buy the drinks, I get you a discount and see where the day goes from there?" Vivian asked. He bit his lip looking back towards the ship.

"Or we can you know stay here and-"

Vivian put a finger on his lips.

"As tempting as that is, I rather not have your crew getting suspicious," Vivian smirked.

"Oh who cares. Let us live a little right?" Three grinned, grabbing her hand.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while if you wait," Vivian sang alluringly in his ear, kissing his neck. Three shivered, biting his lip.

"Oh come on sweetheart don't make me beg," Three groaned.

"Why? I might like you that way," Vivian mentioned as she started heading towards the others on the station with a smirk on her face. Three eyed her for a moment rubbing his neck where her lips met.

He grinned as he followed alongside wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they caught up with the others.

"Careful, I might turn those tables on you," Three whispered into her ear. "And I have a feeling you'd enjoy it."

"Oh bring it on big guy. I'd love to see you try," Vivian purred back in his ear as they kept a slight distance from the group.

"Ooo, sweetheart you have no idea how tempting that is," Three whispered back with a grin. One glanced back. The others suddenly felt the tension lift from them. And to some extent even they were relieved. Last thing they needed was a pissed off gun nut and a moody pirate.

"Get a room you two," One groaned.

"Why don't you mind your own business pretty boy?" Three spat back pulling his arm around from Vivian so he could walk in pace with her. He winked a Vivian. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders.

"All right everyone. We got food, spa, any suggestions?" Two asked.

"Food," everyone unanimously announced except for Three who answered "Spa."

Everyone looked at Three like he was nuts. Vivian tried not to laugh.

"What?" he asked. "Fine. I'm good with food."

"Grub it is. Looks like there's a burger joint in this place," Two mentioned. The group split leaving Five and Six to do their own thing as they started at the restaurant.


	10. Moving On Is Harder Than It Looks Pt 2

**Chapter 10: Moving On Is Harder Than It Looks Part 2**

The crew laughed after a few drinks from the restaurant. Real food (even if it was mealworms) and good company was a lot more of what they needed than they realized. Vivian finished off her plate, taking a small sip of her beer as she sat across from Three while sitting beside Two.

"You know I don't say this enough. But you guys are great man," Three grinned, his words slightly slurred, patting Four's shoulder who sat happily beside him.

"You don't ever say that," One reminded.

"Really?" Three grinned.

"Never," Four agreed.

"Well I gotta tell you. You guys are the best," Three grinned.

"Really?" Two smirked amused by Three's drunken state. Three pointed at Two looking at Vivian.

"Oh you should hear something about this woman here," Three began, Vivian glanced at Two with curiosity.

"Let me guess she's good in bed?" Vivian questioned.

"Well…" Three looked up. "Besides that."

"Careful," Two sang. Vivian nudged her playing along.

"That being?" Vivian raised a brow at him.

"The moment I liked this girl, she abandoned us on a planet. But she came back and suddenly I'm like I _really_ like this girl," Three laughed. Two looked at Vivian shaking her head and rolling her eyes mouthing "boys". Vivian amused looked back at Three trying not to laugh.

"But!" Three began again. "You might have some competition on your hands doll face."

"Is that so?" Two egged on. Three eyed Vivian making her blush.

"Yep! I mean look at this girl," Three motioned to Vivian who leaned back in her chair.

"Please don't," Vivian scoffed. Two nudged her.

"And?" Two asked smirking.

"Oh come on. Rich? Badass fighter and a pirate captain? Let's it face it doll face, she's almost on the same plain as you," Three continued, taking another sip of his alcohol.

"Just remember that _she's_ your captain," Vivian pointed at Two who smirked.

"Ooo look at that. Even the pirate girl is on my side," Two sang. "Sorry Three the girls are against you two to one."

"That doesn't sound that bad on certain conditions," Three smirked.

"Careful…" Vivian sang.

"Like what?"

"Oh I'm sure there's some things that she can do better than you," Three winked at Vivian.

"Such as?" Two asked.

"Ordering me around for starters," Three smirked. "And with a girl like her. I might actually obey."

Vivian turned beat red. Two smirked at her.

"And here I thought you hated taking orders from women," Two teased.

"I'm willing to make a few exceptions," Three grinned, winking at Vivian and eyeing her drunkenly. "Especially under certain…conditions."

"No…" Vivian rolled her eyes. Two laughed a bit.

"Well if you plan a mutiny than I'll blame the pirate," Two joked. Vivian laughed with the others.

Five appeared amongst the crowds, finally meeting up with the group.

"Oh hey sunshine!" Three grinned, putting up his fist to fist bump with Five. Five looked around her in confusion.

"What's going on?" Five asked puzzled.

"Don't leave me hanging Fiver," Five grinned but Four pushed away his extended arm.

"You're getting along," Five observed.

"Of course we are! We're best pals," Three laughed, shaking Four. Five furrowed her brows.

"Are you drinking?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course we're drinking. Makes things fun come and sit down," Three insisted. "Want some?"

"Party of drunkards. Although not my first and not my worst," Vivian joked.

Five sat at the edge of the table looking worried.

"What's the matter?" Two asked seeing the destressed look on Five's face.

"It's Six…I'm worried about him," Five admitted.

"Why what happened?" One asked.

"I'm afraid he might have left the station," Five swallowed.

"What?" everyone asked.

"That bastard stole the ship?" Three asked anxiously, getting up. "Hey! Come in you bastard!"

Four grabbed Three pulling him back into his seat.

"No…not really. The ship is still here," Five corrected.

"What?" Three questioned, sitting back down. "Are you drunk? How could Six have left the station without having the ship?"

"What do you mean he's left the station?" Two asked curiously.

"I think he's using Transfer Transit," Five commented. Vivian swallowed, straightening up.

"Oh that's clever…" she whispered. Three looked between Vivian and Five in confusion.

"What the hell is Transfer Transit?" he asked. Five went through a thorough explanation of the answer, leaving some of the crew members for their jaws to drop. Until Five put out a brochure of the procedure.

"I read the brochure," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Hold up. Start over what's Transfer Transit?" Three asked.

"No, I don't get is why would he use it in the first place?" Two asked. "Especially after the last time."

"This says DNA tests required. That's really risky," One read the brochure. "He's putting us in danger."

"That kind of things are confidential," Four remarked.

"It's true I've had enough business that way to prove that notion," Vivian commented.

"He's been acting weird…I just don't want him hurt or anything," Five assured.

After a moment, Two stood up.

"Let's head back to the Raza, something's gotta tell us where he could've possibly gone," Two insisted as the others followed closely behind. "Whatever he's doing can't be good for us."

…

The crew strolled back to the _Raza_ as quickly as they could without being noticed.

"We'll start by searching in Six's room. There's got to be something that gives us a clue on where he could've gone," Two ordered as they entered the ship.

"What a great time for it too. Freaking killed my buzz," Three groaned as he started to sober up as they headed towards Six's room. Vivian tried not to laugh at him. Three looked over at her.

"What?" he asked. "Hey how come you aren't buzzed right now?"

"I moderate my drinking," Vivian smirked. "Besides I have much more things to entertain me that doesn't include beer."

"Like?"

"Can you focus?" Vivian rolled her eyes as they approached his door Five worked on the codes to get them inside. Three eyed her as she stood beside him.

"Depends on what I'm focusing on," Three grinned. "And now I don't need my buzz."

"Focus," Vivian sang as Five opened the door to Six's room. Everyone filed in one by one scouting for something that would lead to where Six could've possibly gone.

"Look don't you think this is a little bit of an invasion of privacy?" Five asked.

"What like when you stole my bullets?" Three asked with a little snark in his tone. Vivian raised a brow him.

"She stole your bullets?"

"That was different. I thought you were dangerous," Five reminded. Vivian nudged her.

"And more and more you impress me sunshine," she whispered. "Remind me to stay on your good side."

"What are we looking for anyway?" Five asked.

"Anything that'll lead him to us," Three replied, looking through the lockers. "Son of a bitch I knew it!"

Everyone looked at him as he came out of the locker holding a good handful of green protein packets.

"He's been hoarding the not so craptastic protein packets from us. I've been having to eat the blue ones this whole time! They taste fishy," Three complained.

"Can you get in?" Two asked as Four wrestled with Six's computer.

"No…password protected," Four stated.

"Try Six?" Two asked. He tried it nothing.

"There's gotta be a way to bypass the password," Four answered. Suddenly everyone paused, looking at Five.

"Oh no…I can't," Five refused.

"We have to find Six," Two sighed.

"Think of it as a way of proving his innocence," Three added. Five after a moment sighed defeatedly.

"Fine," she accepted, taking Four's place in the chair and immediately started working on the computer. Everyone watched her as she did a bunch of tech crunching and accessing files on his computer.

"That's weird, there's nothing here except for some article about a terrorist attack," Five mentioned, clicking on it.

It displayed a video snippet from the news, giving info of a space station losing 10,000 lives by a terrorist group. Suddenly it released security footage of Six in that same station. Everyone looked at the frozen still of Six.

"And you thought I was bad…" Three commented as he bit into a protein packet. Five stared at it in disbelief.

"I don't understand," Five breathed. "That has to be a mistake."

"Everyone let's gather up a game plan. Let's head to the mess now," Two ordered. Everyone left except for Vivian with Five. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"This can't be right…" Five stated. Vivian gripped onto her shoulder.

"Come on," Vivian beckoned. "The others are waiting."

…

"This isn't like him at all. This has to be a mistake," Five objected as Vivian followed her into the mess with the others.

"Why because he's nice to you?" Four asked.

"He would've told us if something was wrong," Five continued.

"We have to find a way to get to him. Figure out what he's hiding," Two informed.

"How are we going to do that?" Three asked.

"Transfer Transit," Five answered.

"We need to find him and figure out what he's up to," Two agreed. "Although it is risky."

"What if I stand guard of the pod?" Vivian offered.

"Still way too risky," Two objected.

"Why?" Vivian asked.

"A pirate queen helping out a fugitive that won't end well," One explained.

"Well I'm not going, I'm not going into those pod things. Being all defenseless for the GA to get to us," Three objected.

"For once I agree with Three," One agreed. "If something were to happen, the authorities could snatch us at any moment."

"I'll go," Four volunteered.

"Six would do the same for me so I'll go too," Five volunteered.

"No…with Android offline you're our residential tech expert and we need you here on the ship," Two disagreed. She looked at One. "You're going with him."

"What? Why?" One asked in a semi-panic.

"Six respects you. You can get him to come around," Two replied.

"What about Halvor? Can't she go in?" One asked pointing at her.

"I could…but I've had more than my share of business there that I rather not be resurfaced," Vivian warned.

"Besides having her here with Five gives us extra protection just in case things go down," Two explained. "If that's okay with you captain."

"Fine by me," Vivian agreed. "Better not be trapped in a box anyway. And the transfer process gives me some minor headaches."

"Great…" One commented sighing in defeat.

"Good. I'll help you guys get settled at the station. I'll pick up some supplies and see if we can get a good deal on a repairman while you're gone," Two informed. "You three keep an eye on Android and if anything suspicious happens on the ship."

Vivian, Three and Five nodded in agreement as everyone split up.

…

Vivian followed Two as she, One and Four headed towards the entrance of the _Raza_.

"Five is keeping an eye on Android. Make sure this place is locked up tight while we're gone," Two informed as they reached the entrance.

"You got it," Vivian agreed.

"You going to be okay with the two of them on your own?" Two asked.

"I think I can handle it," Vivian replied.

"What about Three? You guys okay now?" Two asked. Vivian nodded.

"For now, I would say that we are," Vivian agreed.

"Hand me your coms," Two suggested. Vivian looked at her oddly before reaching into her ear, grabbing her coms. Two worked on a few adjustments before handing it back.

"There I set you on our frequency in case something happens," Two explained as Vivian placed it back in her ear. "I'll try to rummage some supplies while the boys are out. Don't go out unless you absolutely need to."

She looked over at One and Four.

"You two call the ship if there are any complications got it? Otherwise try to be discrete," Two ordered.

"It's hard to be discrete if they have your DNA on file," One commented. Two rolled her eyes.

"Just grab Six and get him back on the ship," Two ordered. "We need answers."

She opened the door following One and Four out as Vivian closed the door behind them locking the ship tightly.

Vivian snapped her fingers as she made her way back down towards the med bay. She noticed Five was keeping an eye on Android who was still in _sleep mode_. She went towards the mess hall seeing Three eating more green protein packets.

"You're still eating those?" Vivian asked as she reached went to the fridge to get some water.

"Hey…Tiny's been hoarding them for weeks. I've been having to eat fishy crap for that time period," Three joked defensively.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sober," Three scoffed. "It was a good time though. I haven't been that cheerful in a while."

Vivian smiled a bit. Three bit into the protein packet, eyeing her for a moment.

"So, uh…the others finally go out?" Three asked.

"Yeah," Vivian replied simply.

"And Five?"

"With Android in the med bay."

"You know you never gave me that discount. Does that mean we skip a few steps in?"

Vivian looked over at him furrowing her brows.

"What?"

"You know," Three smirked throwing out the trash, washing his hands. "Have a few drinks…"

He grabbed the towel walking over to her.

"Get me a discount…see where it goes from there?" Three continued as he hovered over her.

"You sure you're not drunk?" Vivian questioned. Three smirked.

"Oh I'm getting a buzz all right but it's not from the alcohol," Three teased. "The others won't be back for a while."

"What about Five?" Vivian swallowed.

"She can entertain herself. Besides the ship is locked up tight, isn't it?" Three reminded. Vivian swallowed uncomfortably.

"You okay? You look a little pale," Three observed.

"I think I'm just having a side effect from…all the stress," Vivian replied. Three sighed, looking behind him before grabbing her hand, then forced her to look at him.

"Do you mind if we talk…a little more privately than here?" Three asked looking around the room.

Vivian swallowed. She nodded slowly, grabbing his hand in return as he led her out of the mess hall and into the hallway.

"Three what are you-?" Vivian questioned as he lightly pulled her down the corridors.

"Shhh," he hushed as they reached the door of the med bay. He peeked through seeing Five and Android with her now being awake. Three rolled his eyes.

"Well we can't go that way…" Three whispered.

"Here we'll go this way," Vivian whispered, grabbed his arm leading him the other way towards her room. They reached it punching the codes as she opened the door. They made it inside unnoticed, with Vivian locking the door behind her.

"Well…This works. Better than my guns scattered about…" Three began, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Uh huh," Vivian crossed her arms about her chest as Three looked up at her.

"Look I know…the whole thing with Sarah wasn't easy for you," Three sighed. "I mean how do you think I feel with a woman who used to-"

He cleared his throat.

Vivian shifted in her place watching him.

"Well…it's not that important now, is it?" Three asked. Vivian scoffed. Three swallowed. "You mind if I ask you a question?"

Vivian shrugged as he got up standing in front of her.

"Since day one…you've been well _nice_ to me," Three started motioning with his hands. "I mean you even gave me money when we first met. Weren't you afraid I'd take advantage of that or something?"

"I guess I just like being a risk taker," Vivian scoffed. "You have to be if you want to live life the way you want it."

"You know I'm a criminal, right? Even if I don't remember any of it," Three reminded.

"That's implying I don't have a past either," Vivian sighed. "I'm not exactly innocent."

"Maybe you're biting off more than you can chew with me," Three scoffed. "I mean-"

"You're talking to a pirate captain," Vivian interrupted. "If anything this entire ship is biting off more than they can chew by having me on board."

"Yet you're still here," Three smirked. "That still doesn't tell me why you're nice to me."

"You're going to think I'm... _soft_ ," Vivian scoffed. Three laughed.

"Oh come on sweetheart you're far from soft," he nudged her. "Out with it. You told me Sarah wasn't the only one who thought I wasn't a total ass. Does the pirate heiress think otherwise?"

Vivian tried not to laugh.

"Come on sweetheart," Three eyed her. Vivian bit her lip. "You can tell me."

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Vivian whispered. Three rose a brow.

"Ooo pirate girl has some secrets. This'll be good," Three grinned. "I'm sorry but if it's juicy enough I might blackmail you."

Vivian rolled her eyes. Three put up his hands.

"Kidding…mostly," Three smiled. Raised a brow at him and he rolled his eyes. "Okay I promise…pinky swear…blood bound, whatever you pirates do to seal a deal."

Vivian took a breath.

"Okay fine. You want to know?" Vivian asked as Three put out his hands as if to proceed.

"Since I became captain…I have not had one person other than my family… _defend_ me the way you did," Vivian breathed. Three furrowed his brows.

"Hold on, what do you mean defend you?" Three asked. Vivian rubbed her arm embarrassed.

"With Derek. You were the first person to treat me like…an actual woman. Not a captain, not a crewmate…a woman," Vivian swallowed. "You came back and defended me. Not because I ordered you to. You even told Two not to space me when I came aboard your ship."

Three swallowed looking at her seriously.

"You could've just walked away," Vivian smiled. "But you didn't."

"Jesus, you almost sound like her…" Three groaned.

"Like who?" Vivian asked. Three hesitated before he sighed.

"Sarah…" he whispered.

"Maybe we think alike for a good reason," Vivian encouraged lightly.

"Yeah still trying to figure that one out," Three looked around.

"Captain…" Sarah's voice made Vivian jump. She swallowed, looking towards a mirror seeing Sarah standing there, motioning her towards Three. Three furrowed his brows at her,

"Halvor?" he asked noticing her staring at the mirror hanging from her wall. She didn't notice his voice for a moment as she stared at Sarah's reflection matching hers. Three looked at her reflection then at her.

"Hey…" he whispered standing behind her looking at her in the mirror. "You alright there captain?"

"It's okay Vivian…" Sarah smiled sweetly. Vivian's eyes watered up as she stared. Three raised a brow at her in the reflection as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…you okay?" he repeated. She closed her eyes, turning to face him nodding slowly. She opened her eyes seeing him smile slightly.

"You were starting to scare me for a sec. Like you were seeing a ghost…" Three scoffed in amusement. Vivian put her hand on his as it rested on her shoulder. Three swallowed as he moved his hand up to her neck.

"You going to be okay?" he asked.

Vivian leaned in to his hand, eyes closed.

"Yeah…" she answered softly. "Just give it time…"

Three hesitated as she took away his hand, kissing his palm.

"Thank you… You're a good man. You just need to see it," Vivian whispered, opening her eyes. His eyes were closed from the gesture. He could feel the tingling anxiety of his hand wanting to explore.

"Anytime…" he breathed, opening his eyes staring at her as she watched him for a moment. He backed away his hand slowly from her clearing his throat.

"Is there anything else you wanted to ask?" Vivian asked rubbing her arm in uncertainty.

"So does that mean I was right about you having the hots for me?" Three scoffed in amusement. Vivian just eyed him. "I mean I don't mean to be cocky but it's kind of hard ignore this."

He motioned to himself. Vivian rolled her eyes laughing.

"Shut up," Vivian scoffed. "You're definitely a cocky bastard. You wouldn't've lasted two months on my ship."

"Maybe," Three smirked. "But you can't tell me you don't love it."

"Well, then again you'd get what's coming to you. The men would immediately get into fist fights with you."

"That's because I'd be stealing their women. Not because I want to. But because they can't get enough of me," Three smirked. "Besides, maybe I can get you to come around."

He eyed her nudging her as she laughed rolling her eyes.

"Yeah…the day I admit that. I'm running my own ship," Vivian scoffed.

"Who knows I might join you if that day comes," Three grinned. "I mean if you ask nicely."

"And why would I need you on my ship?" Vivian smirked.

"I don't know. Heavy lifting, body guard of all the creepers," he smirked. "Booty calls in the middle of the night."

Vivian laughed. Three stood in front of her laughing a bit. She smiled making him stop.

"Thank you..." Vivian said gratefully.

"For what?" Three scoffed in amusement.

"For coming out with me. For talking…" Vivian shifted. "It's been a while since I've had a night out with a crew. And not have the weird staring on top of it."

Three eyed her.

"Well the night's still young. We can you know…" Three smirked, motioning over to her bed. Vivian blushed smiling in amusement.

"Is this what you were really trying to do? Flatter the pirate girl and get in her bed?" Vivian asked half-joking.

"Who me?" Three asked giving a fake defended look. "Flattering isn't my strong suit. I call it like I see it."

Vivian tried not laugh.

"Oh really?" she asked. "So what happens on your normal plans on getting to the end goal of someone's bed."

Three grinned looking up at the ceiling, putting his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth.

"Well for starters. It usually starts out with some hot chick hitting me her number. We get to chatting. She finds me irresistible and bing bang boom I'm waking up the next morning trying to avoid breakfast with a hot blonde who I don't call again," Three smirked in amusement. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Well I hate to break it to you slick but that's not a game plan of keeping a woman," Vivian joked.

"Well those aren't exactly serious connections obviously," Three defended lightly. Vivian scoffed.

"Clearly," she joked. "So you're not trying your big bullet proof plan on me to get me to bed?"

"Well…I guess that's for both of us to figure out, isn't it?" Three asked. He closed the gap a bit leaning forward. "Although as of my recent past, I would say bagging a pirate queen would be an exciting first."

"Until you have to deal with my father…then you immediately regret it," Vivian sang. Three backed off looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"Ooo…that's a tough call," Three bit his lip as he looked at her. "Have one of the scariest pirate overlords hate you forever."

Vivian raised a brow at him laughing as he grinned, moving closer to her, hovering over her with a smug look on his face.

"OR…risk having a secret sexy rendezvous with a hot pirate who can't admit she wants every inch of me," he continued. He eyed her. "Tough call…"

Vivian tried not to laugh as he thought for a moment, then eyed her again.

"You sure you it's worth the risk?" Vivian egged him on.

"Yeah you know what I think I can take on big bad beardy face for a little fun," Three grinned. "I mean you're much more attractive than he is. So I think you get some pointers on that."

She slapped him in the arm laughing.

"That's my father you're talking about!" she shrieked jokingly. Three grunted as he felt the slap on his arm.

"Oh come on he's a big scary Redbeard and doesn't want to admit it," Three laughed. She slapped him again and rolled her eyes.

"You're such a pain in the ass," she smirked.

"Oh yeah? Yet you still wanted my number. That's gotta count for something right?" Three grinned.

"Sure it does big guy," Vivian smiled slightly. She felt his hand reach out towards her arm.

"Come on admit it," Three sang.

"Make me," Vivian whispered playfully. Three grinned as he leaned down to close the gap between them.

"Ooo, that sounds like a challenge," he purred, inches from her face. "You sure you want to invite that trouble?"

"I'm a captain, let alone a pirate," Vivian leaned purring in his ear. "I enjoy a challenge."

Three grinned, shivering with anticipation as he felt her lips along his neck.

"Well then. How can I say no to that?" he breathed. Vivian leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist then suddenly froze as they heard a static sound within their coms (muted on their end to their relief).

"Three, just got word from One and Four, they're on their way back with Six," Two's voice appeared in both of their coms. "I need everyone to report to the mess in 15 minutes."

"Son of a bitch…" Three groaned. He unmuted his coms. "Can I skip out on the town meetings for once?"

"Is something more important going on?" Two asked. Vivian smirked as she leaned in nipping his neck forcing him to grip onto her without yelping in surprise.

"No…" Three gritted his teeth giving her a look but she just smiled in amusement.

"Then I'll meet you in 15," Two announced. He muted his coms.

"Well you heard her. Looks like we're summoned," Vivian laughed softly in his ear.

"You trying to get me in trouble?" Three asked looking at her in disbelief.

"What can I say? I like to see you off guard," Vivian smirked, "Now come on. Let's get to the mess."

"Aw do I have to?" Three groaned. Vivian grabbed his hand, leading him to the door. "We were just getting started."

She turned around facing him.

"Tell you what," Vivian began. "You do this for the crew…"

She stepped closer leaning towards his ear.

"And I'll make sure your invitation stands when things around here are nice and quiet," Vivian whispered. Three swallowed.

"Promise?" he asked glancing at her.

"All to yourself," she replied alluringly. "I promise."

She kissed his neck again, feeling him tense and groan at the gesture. She backed off as she opened her door, seeing Three's frustrated, determined eyes as he stood there.

"You're making it real hard to give a damn about the others you know that?" Three asked as he followed her out. Vivian laughed as he grinned as they headed to the mess.


	11. Honesty Hurts

**Chapter 11: Honesty Hurts**

Vivian and Three entered the mess, seeing everyone scattered about the room. Vivian immediately felt a sudden… _tension_ that filled the atmosphere. Two was standing by the door, arms folded about her chest, clearly irritated.

"You summoned us captain?" Three asked, smirking. Two twisted her jaw at him, trying to keep her composure. One was sitting at the end of the table uncomfortably twiddling his thumbs. Six was standing behind him, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Two insisted, glaring at him. Three furrowed his brows.

"Did I do something? I thought this was about him," Three pointed at Six. Six rolled his eyes.

"Something else was brought to my attention thanks to Four's report…" Two replied, nodding over to Four.

"That being?" Three asked.

"Did you know One isn't actually Jace Corso?" Two questioned flatly. Vivian furrowed her brows looking at One in confusion.

"You're not?"

"Apparently no…" One replied.

"How did you-?" Vivian began.

"Transfer pods. His real face came out on the other side," Four intervened.

"But you look like Corso. I've seen you on this ship," Vivian replied.

"The real Jace Corso met up with us back on a different station," One admitted, his voice level but clearly not wanting to be there.

"And you knew about it," Two accused Three as she stood in front of him. Vivian looked at Three who shifted uncomfortably.

"What? No…why would you say that?" Three lied smiling in amusement. Vivian watched him, furrowing her brows in observation.

"Because you were there Three," One disagreed. "I told them you were hiding it from them too."

"Jesus pretty boy," Three scoffed.

"Well?" Two asked. Three sighed shaking his head.

"Fine you know what I was there," Three admitted.

"You also black mailed me," One looked at him in disbelief.

Vivian furrowed her brows in confusion at Three. Did she get a wrong idea about him? Was she just seeing a scumbag in the works? A manipulator? Three noticed her eyes get irritated, clearing his throat.

"Look aren't we here for a bigger issue?" Three asked, pointing at Six.

"He's not out of the woods either," Two informed sternly. Vivian looked uncomfortable, her stance straightening as she folded her arms about her chest. Two noticed glancing at Vivian.

"Sit down Three," Two ordered lightly.

"All right all right, don't get your panties in a bunch," Three scoffed as he motioned Vivian to join him at the table with One. Vivian stayed in her place as he nodded over towards the other side of the table.

"Halvor, if I may speak to my crew privately?" Two requested lightly. Vivian stared at Three with uncertainty. Two saw her swallow hard as she processed the information.

"Why? Isn't she as much a part of this-" Three protested lightly. Vivian put her hand to silence him.

"Save it," Vivian spat lightly. Three scoffed as she placed her hands behind her back bowing in respect to Two.

"As you wish captain," she accepted quietly.

"Thank you," Two breathed as Vivian nodded to the others, clearly irritated with Three, then hastily walked out of the mess.

"Why does she not have to be here?" Three asked.

"Sit down Three," Two repeated. He put his hands up before sitting in a chair to the left of One. "At her reaction, I'm getting the feeling she had no idea of what you knew."

"Why does she have to know? It was between me and him," Three pointed at One. One glared at him.

"You do realize the risk of you turning your back on another crew member?" Two asked.

"Or sleeping with the ally?" One commented. Three glared at him.

"Hey, why don't you mind your own business pretty boy?" Three growled.

"The _risk_ is," Two growled, making them focus. "If we aren't acting like a _crew_ and standing together all hell could break loose."

"All of hell is breaking loose without us in it doll face," Three disagreed.

"Oh yeah? What if one of our enemies saw us like this? Hell, we even have an ally who could potentially back down due to all three of you not being honest from the beginning," Two explained pointing at One, Three and Six. "I have to give reports to her family. If he sees that we can't get along, don't you think that maybe he'll change his mind?"

"So what? She'll still be here right?" Three asked. Two looked him dead in the eye.

"She goes by family first over my own orders. And you lying to each other, lying to us, is only heightening a risk that could lose a powerful connection," Two responded seriously.

"I'm sorry…" One squirmed in his seat.

"When were you going to tell us? Jace Corso could've come to us and we would've been defenseless," Two informed.

"I was just…hoping for the right opportunity I guess," One sighed. "At least in a perfect world."

"And you," Two nodded over to Three. "You knew about it and kept it secret from us anyway. You realize it's just as bad."

"I was doing it for blackmail purposes," Three stated casually.

"We don't blackmail each other. We're a team. We stand up for each other," Two scolded. Three rolled his eyes as she looked at Six.

"And you. Running off like that without letting us know. You could've been in danger," Two continued.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I needed to do this on my own," Six replied flatly.

"Is that an apology?" Two asked.

"No. Just being honest. That's what you wanted right?" Six asked. Two sighed in frustration.

"We can't keep doing this to each other. Whoever wiped our memories, they wanted us vulnerable and unable to work together. And you know what? It worked."

With that said, Two walked out of the mess as the others took a breath, feeling the tension leave with her.

…

 _Thunk…thunk…thunk…thunk!_

Vivian changed into a maroon tank, long black tight work out pants and dark work out shoes and dark boxing gloves after the meeting. She punched the bag hard at a rhythm. Despite leaving, she forgot to turn off her coms hearing a bit of the conversation. She left it in her room after hearing Three black mailing One over his identity. How could not see any of them lying? One wasn't Jace Corso. Well…his memory was wiped. He didn't even know who he was…but is that a good enough excuse? And Three…keeping it from everyone. She shook her head, growled as she punched the bag harder. Stupid. Thinking that he wouldn't keep secrets. Guess the blackmail joke wasn't a joke. He wasn't exactly a saint. Then again…neither was she. She punched the bag hard again in frustration.

"Vivian," Sarah's voice rang in her ears. She stopped. She glanced over, ignoring the voice. She continued to punch.

"Halvor," her voice beckoned again. She stopped leaning against the bag.

"Leave me alone," she growled. "I don't want to talk to someone who made me believe a criminal was a kind man."

She continued to punch.

"You thought that before you came on the ship," Sarah's voice objected. "He made a mistake. Everyone does."

"He lied…" Vivian growled.

"I didn't say he was right…" Sarah sighed. "But you know as much as I that he's a better man than that."

"Just leave me alone…" Vivian bit punching harder and faster. "I don't want an intervention from a ghost."

"Halvor," Sarah's voice beckoned. "Halvor!"

"Go…away," she breathed, closing her eyes in focus.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Spooked, Vivian picked up her sword from the ground, spinning around with her sword at the ready to swing. Two appeared, stepping aside, grabbing her extended arm and disarmed her weapon. She gasped at the sudden impact as she disarmed her, twisting her arm behind her back. She breathed heavily as she sat there with the pain reaching her arm.

"Jesus Portia…" she gasped. "You scared me."

"Says the one with the sword," Two breathed. She twisted Vivian's wrist.

"Can't you knock?" Vivian groaned at the tension in her arm.

"I called your name twice," Two looked at her oddly. Vivian swallowed. "Are you going to strike if I let you go?"

"Captain no offense but I'm not exactly in the most comfortable position right now…" Vivian gritted. Two looked down at her with uncertainty.

"Why did you come at me with the sword?" Two asked.

"Call it reflex. I'm sorry, all right?" Vivian growled. Two let go, straightening up as Vivian exhaled hard, hissing and grabbing her wrist.

"Sorry…just making sure you weren't trying to kill me again," Two stated flatly. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Did you betray our deal?" Vivian asked flatly.

"No," Two responded with an odd look.

"Then I'm not going to kill you or hurt you," Vivian breathed. "That was part of our agreement."

"Is that blood bound thing true? Are you being honest with us?" Two swallowed in uncertainty.

Vivian furrowed her brows at her, putting her hands on her hips.

"Is that why you came down to see me?" Vivian questioned. Two shook her head closing her eyes and sighing

"Sorry…I'm just…morale is slim right now," Two replied, almost embarrassed. Vivian nodded, starting to unravel her boxing wraps. "I was on my way back from checking on Android. I thought I heard you talking to someone, so I came to check on you."

Vivian swallowed, nodding slowly, avoiding eye contact.

"How's Android?" Vivian asked ignoring the reasoning.

"She's fine. Everything…seems a bit hazy since the meeting," Two admitted. "Things won't run as smoothly as I'd like if this sort of thing keeps up. I just want us to be honest."

"That doesn't always happen," Vivian commented as she unraveled the second wrap.

"Excuse me?" Two asked looking at her oddly. Vivian looked at her and shrugged. "I'm assuming you have something to say?"

"Only if I can give advice. Captain to Captain," Vivian remarked, as she put down her finished rolled up wraps aside. Two scoffed, crossing her arms about her chest. She relaxed a bit.

"Okay…" Two breathed, nodding. "Go ahead."

Vivian nodded, looking at her directly.

"Honesty in a perfect world…is the best thing correct?" Vivian asked.

"Usually yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Two asked.

"You can't…force honesty or people to talk to you. No matter how much you trust them," Vivian admitted. Two looked at her in confusion.

"But we're supposed to stick together right?" Two questioned. "That's the whole reason we are a crew."

Vivian sighed facing Two directly.

"Just don't force it," Vivian put her arms across her chest. "It'll work out in time. If you have to have a million fights just to get to the end goal, then hash away."

"But what if we can't ever get along? Or even trust each other?"

"Maybe they're afraid of judgement," Vivian observed. "Last thing they need to do is drag someone else down into their problems. Especially the captain."

"That's ridiculous. We're a team," Two growled in frustration looking away.

"But we're human…" Vivian remarked. Two looked at her then sighed.

"I guess. Just hurts morale until things get better," Two sighed.

"They'll learn, eventually," Vivian swallowed, as she bent down to grab her sword off the floor.

She was about to leave as she sheathed her sword wrapping the belt around her hips. Two looked at the floor then looked at Vivian.

"You never told me who you were talking to," Two mentioned. Vivian shrugged.

"I uh…nothing. I was just thinking out loud," Vivian replied lightly. "When you're alone for so long it becomes a habit."

She started off towards the door again.

"Hey…" Two started. "Do you miss your crew?"

Vivian froze from her place, swallowed, shifting uncomfortably. She looked at Two. Two shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Two admitted. "I don't know what my intentions were back then. I don't even know who Portia is."

Vivian scoffed, shaking her head, looking at the floor.

"I know apologies won't bring them back. But…I am sorry," Two sighed. Vivian shifted, her stance straightening as she looked at Two.

"You want the honest answer?" Vivian asked. Two braced herself and nodded.

"I miss them every damn day," Vivian admitted biting her lip. "Even the liars. At least they stood by me."

Two sighed and nodded.

Vivian bowed her head. She walked out, leaving Two alone with the information to sink in.

…

The final day on port, Vivian made her way back to the _Raza_ from her assignments of gathering extra gear for weapons. She wore a dark purple sweater, dark pants and combat boots with on a dark leather jacket. She worked her curls into a long braid. To her delight, the keeper of the gunsmithing and supply store she used to use when _Neptune's Dragon_ was still running. He gave her a hefty discount, carry out gear and a wish of luck hoping she'd come back.

She bumped into the rest of the crew as they filed back into the ship with their supply run goodies. The crew was settling some of the food and medical supplies in the mess hall. She got Two's attention as she entered. Two was checking out some medical supplies with One.

"Gotcha covered for a bit. New bullets, new holsters, a few upgrades," Vivian announced. She hesitated noticing Three. She still hadn't talked to him since the crew's private meeting. He came in with a crate full of drinks (including whiskey). He saw the weapons bags, brows rising and whistling.

"Looks like pirate girl came up with a whole bunch of treasure," Three smirked as he put the crate on the table and eyed her. "And some fine booty."

"I'll putting this in the cargo bay," Vivian stated ignoring him. Three furrowed his brows, then followed her out of the mess.

"Hey! Can I carry something?" Three asked. He grabbed a few spare bags out of her grip. Vivian sighed, stopping and facing him. "What? I can be a gentleman when I want to be."

"Shocking," Vivian scoffed. He looked at her oddly.

"Did I do something?"

"I don't know, maybe. Why did you blackmail One?" she asked aggravated. Three furrowed his brows.

"Is that why you're not talking to me?" Three asked. Vivian shook her head.

"Forget it," she breathed, walking towards the cargo bay. Three chased after her.

"Wait, wait, wait," he called out quickly as she proceeded into the cargo bay. He followed her in putting the cases on top of a few crates. She laid out her bags across a longer and larger metallic worktable. Three closed the door of the cargo bay.

"Don't tell me you care about pretty boy out there," Three pointed behind him as he walked back up to her.

"I don't care about him I care that you lied," Vivian admitted, grabbing a gun from a carry-on bag and examining it.

"So what? People lie all the time," Three scoffed. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Tell me something. If you did that to him, how do I know you're not just trying to find something to use against me?" Vivian asked. Three narrowed his eyes at her puzzled.

"Hold up. Now why would I do that?" Three asked in confusion.

"You did it to One," Vivian remarked. Three scoffed.

"Yeah but that's because we don't get along. We're not exactly best pals you know," Three laughed as he sat on a smaller stack of crates next to her. She cocked an unloaded pistol, aiming towards an empty space, pulling the trigger a few times. Three eyed her.

"You know I hate to admit it, but you look damn sexy holding that thing," Three flirted. Vivian put down the pistol, grabbing another, shifting her weight in a steady ready position.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if the only reason you hang around me as much as you do is to get me into your bed," Vivian remarked coolly. Three raised a brow at her, and laughed a bit in amusement.

He got up, then stood behind her. She aimed the other unloaded gun, checking the sights.

"Well if you want the God's honest truth I can't say I wouldn't mind the invitation," Three smirked, eyeing her. She turned, handing him the unloaded gun, butt end. "But nah it's because you know…you _know_ something."

"Could you check the sights on this one?" Vivian asked. "The trigger also seems to be a little hard to pull."

"Sure thing sweetheart, after all you're talking to the gun expert," Three grinned smugly, grabbing the pistol from her. He examined it, aiming and pulling the trigger.

"Sights look fine. If you're worried about the trigger, try some cleaner on it. I got some in my stash in my room," Three explained as he put down the pistol in her pile, he leaned on the table she was working on as she examined the rest of her pile.

"You say I know something. Like what?" Vivian asked glancing over at him.

"Well for starters weapons," Three started, motioning to her pile. "Badass fighter, I mean you even got guts sticking up to doll face."

Vivian sighed, putting down the weapon then looked at Three. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay can I ask you something?"

"Yes, I would love to rock your world darling," Three teased.

"Noted. But that wasn't what I was going to ask," Vivian remarked.

"Your eyes said otherwise," Three smirked.

"Three…" Vivian sighed. "Look…did you lie to _me_ about anything since I came aboard this ship?"

Three looked up at the ceiling and then shook his head.

"Nope can't think of anything," Three replied. He fiddled with a weapon. She put a hand over his gripping onto it gently, making him look up.

"Look me in the eye and say that," Vivian said quietly. Three scoffed in amusement.

"What? I'm not lying," he grinned.

"Please," Vivian requested lightly. Three raised his brows at her and sighed.

"Fine," he groaned defeated. He looked into her eyes. "I have not lied to you since day one."

"Promise?" Vivian swallowed.

"Pinky swear, blood bound, whatever works for you pirates," he smiled slightly. "You got nothing to worry about me blackmailing you darling. I actually like you and that's between you and me."

Vivian sighed. His face seemed sincere enough. She couldn't deny that.

"Okay…" she accepted.

"So we cool? No big bad and ugly things coming to get me?" Three asked. Vivian laughed in amusement.

"We're cool," she smiled.

"We're heading to FTL," Two announced. "Everyone into the mess where we can keep track of inventory."

"Copy, be there in 5," Vivian unmuted her coms, then re-muted it looking up. "Oh, I got something for you."

She walked over to the bags looking through the items.

"Ooo, goodie goodie. Whatcha get me?" Three grinned following her. "Something sexy? Don't forget you promised that once things quieted down I get some private time."

Vivian rolled her eyes trying not to laugh. She grabbed a stack of charged rounds.

"You got lucky I knew the guy. Rounds for the big bad gun," she announced. "And…there you go."

She put gave him a brand-new pistol with a few boxes of rounds.

"I checked the sights and pull on that one. If the grip is good, you can keep that one," Vivian smirked as he picked up. He twirled it in his fingers aiming and making sure it was unloaded before doing a trigger check.

"Ooo. I like the feel of that. Look at you with your fine tastes in guns," Three grinned, giving her a smug look. She wrapped up her supplies in a nearby crate, as she stood up he was standing in front of her.

"You sure we're cool?" he asked. "I don't want to be looking out for my own ass on my own ship."

"As long as you don't piss me off too badly," Vivian stated.

"So…" Three asked, pointed at her. "No pissing off the pirate captain got it. That should be easy enough, right?"

"If you play your cards right," Vivian agreed. "I think you'll be win me over most of the time."

"Did I tell you how much it's getting tempting to cheat with those cards?" Three asked eying her. She leaned in kissing his cheek.

"Play at your own risk," Vivian purred in his ear. He moaned, about to lean in but she backed away to head out. Watched her before following her out of the cargo bay to the mess.

"You're making it _really_ difficult to play fair sweetheart!"

…

Two had her touchpad as she went through inventory as they went through the crates of supplies to stock in the mess. They left the station already, riding through FTL as they unpacked.

"Got meat real and packed, I'm going to put this stuff in ice," Six announced.

"There's whiskey in here," One mentioned looking through one of the crates.

"Yeah I stocked up," Three grinned.

"Three I told you to get juice," Two stated. Three pulled out a juice bottle.

"I got you covered on that too," Three commented, throwing the bottle at her. Two caught it.

"I got medical supplies, gauze, anti-bacterial medicine, whatever these are," One addressed picking up a container of pills. Three snatched it out of his hand.

"Those would be mine, thanks," he stated without objection.

"We need to check up on what Four got a hold of as well. Hopefully he was just as lucky," Two mentioned, touching her coms. "Four you mind coming to the mess. We got inventory check."

Nothing.

"Four come in," Two ordered lightly. Everyone looked at each other oddly.

Next thing you know they were spread out the ship searching for any sign of Four. He wasn't in the training room or in his room. They gathered at the bridge.

"He didn't come back from the station?" Vivian asked.

"He's so quiet, he could've just snuck out without us knowing," One stated.

"I saw him come back after our supply run. He couldn't've just disappeared," Two mentioned.

"Searching for Fours coms device. We wouldn't know. It's right here," Android mentioned. Five grabbed it from the console.

"Well it's not damaged," she stated.

"We need to go back and find him," Two stated.

"Why he made his choice, you can get him go. He has no obligation to us," Three remarked. "We wouldn't know where he went anyway. Are we just going to search the station?"

"There's something all you should know. Let's meet at the mess," Two ordered.

…

"He's Ryo Ishida, the prince of a powerful empire," Two announced as everyone gathered around the table. "Escaped after his father was killed. He's on the run."

"But Four didn't kill him. He was framed," Five supported.

"Why didn't you both tell us this?" Three asked.

"It wasn't my story to share, it was Four's personal life," Five objected.

"Then why does she get to know?" Three asked pointing at Two.

"Well she's the captain so she knows everything," Five responded honestly. Two put her head down not to show the appreciation.

"Didn't we just have a conversation about honesty and how we should trust one another?" One asked irritated.

"Great. This is all coming together he's terrorist," Three began pointing at Six, then looked at Three. "Still don't know what you're deal is and now an emperor."

Three growled pointing at each one. "Anyone else want to come out? Now's your chance."

Everyone stayed silent. Vivian could feel the tension increase. She stayed in her place.

"If you're hiding anything this is your time to come out and say something," Three growled. Still silence.

"Okay…so back to the matter at hand. What do we do?" Six asked.

"You kidding? This changes everything. We go back and get him," Three stated, grabbing something to eat and sitting beside Six.

"So, because he's emperor now you want to go back?" One asked.

"We should stand beside him. That's what friend's do," Three replied digging into his food.

"It would be good to have that kind of ally on our side," Two mentioned.

"It's not that easy. You can't just show up and everything's good," Six reminded.

"He's right…" Vivian agreed. "Lots of politics over heirs and thrones believe it or not."

She got up and grabbed some coffee.

"Speaking from experience?" Two asked.

"You want the honest answer?" Vivian asked, glancing behind her. That's when Android walked in.

"I contacted the GA, there were reports of someone by Four's description arriving early morning on and boarding a mercenary ship. As soon as we drop out of FTL I will contact them," Android announced. "That will be in a matter of hours."

"Well, you heard her. I'll be checking some inventory updates. Might as well pass the time," Two announced as she got up from her place as she headed towards the cargo bay. One looked at Three then followed Two out of the mess.

Six sighed shaking his head as Vivian stood there for a moment.

"So…what was the honest answer to that?" Six asked curiously.

"It's a long story," Vivian warned.

"Is it a pirate story?" Five asked. Vivian tried not to laugh then nodded a bit, then frowned almost instantly. "Not a charming one however."

"Well why not ask from the experts?" Three winked at her. Vivian sighed, nodding before sitting next to Five across from Three.

"Well…where to start?" Vivian asked to herself as she looked between the three of them.

"The beginning usually helps us out. You know in case we get lost," Three mentioned. Vivian rolled her eyes looking at her coffee cup.

"Well…I guess it starts with… _James_ ," she breathed his name roughly.

"Who's James?" Five asked.

"He is my brother…" Vivian breathed uncomfortably. The three watched her curiously as she ran her fingers tightened around her cup. "He was the real heir to the _Neptune's Dragon_."

"But you're the one with the fortune," Five mentioned.

"Unless something happened to him," Six remarked carefully. Vivian swallowed nodding slowly.

"Is he okay?" Five asked. Vivian shook her head.

"We were under attack," Vivian swallowed. "I was on the ship. I had to convince my father for years that I could fly alongside my brother."

"Daddy not too happy with his daughter going out into the big bad space world?" Three asked.

"He thought I'd be better safely with our family fortunes being the only other sibling. If I stayed at an estate, somewhere of luxury until he found a way to marry me off to another ally."

"Sounds like the life," Three scoffed. "Fortune, mansion, admirers."

"I'd love to disagree with you that's another story entirely," Vivian sighed.

"My brother was running a deal with one of my father's prospects. Turns out it was an ambush…" Vivian swallowed.

Everyone paused staring her down.

"You beat their asses, right?" Three asked. Vivian swallowed. She shook her head.

"I was only 16. I just started training from my brother. I barely knew how to hold a gun in combat," Vivian breathed.

"You were young then…" Six furrowed his brows.

"Then what happened?" Five asked cautiously. Vivian's hands gripped onto the coffee cup, her knuckles turning white. She closed her eyes. The others could see her shaking a bit.

"When the ship was ambushed, they found me. They held me for ransom since I was the daughter of a high ranked family. A damsel in distress," Vivian stated evenly. "I didn't come out of it unscathed.

"Neither did my brother," Vivian breathed. "He and my father did a rescue mission. But while my father was down on the planet to save me. My brother died saving the ship. My father changed that day…he tried to make sure every mercenary wasn't alive after that. As unsuccessful as that was."

"Oh my God," Five breathed. Vivian rubbed her wrists uncomfortably.

"Now here I am," Vivian's smile forced. "My father trained me to fight, I became the heiress of a huge pirate fortune and I had a lot of political backlash."

"Why?"

"Because I was a woman. But my father was too old to raise another child by then. It was either break tradition and start a new one or lose what we built up for generations," Vivian took a sip of her coffee. "My father loves breaking the rules when it's necessary."

There was a silence.

"I so sorry…" Five breathed.

"Don't be…" Vivian looked over at her.

"But your brother…" Five began. Vivian put an arm over her shoulders.

"That was ages ago," Vivian smiled slightly. "If it wasn't for him…for those mercenaries…I wouldn't be the person I am today," Vivian looked between them.

"You said you didn't come out of that unscathed either," Six mentioned. Vivian then bit her lip.

"Six…" Five breathed. Vivian smiled at her patting her shoulder.

"It's fine Five. Why don't you check up on Two? She might need some help with inventory," Vivian suggested, nodding to the door. "I promise the next story for you will be a good one."

"Okay," Five nodded, getting up and leaving the room. Vivian got up to tail after her, closing the mess doors behind her. Leaving Six and Three to look at her oddly.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to pry," Six mentioned apologetically. Vivian scoffed putting up a hand.

"It's fine," Vivian breathed, smiling slightly, rubbing her arms. "I…just figured if you want me to answer that question…it would be best if Five wasn't around."

Three furrowed his brows.

"Over what?" Three asked.

"If you want the honest answer of _unscathed_ from the ordeal," Vivian reminded. She sat herself down back at the table. She folded her hands out in front of her. She took a breath, closing her eyes.

"Was it your brother's death?" Six asked carefully.

"No…not until well after," Vivian breathed, eyes still closed. There was silence for a moment until Six swallowed.

"If you're not comfortable-" Six began.

"Let me ask you something," Vivian interrupted. "How old is Five?"

"Figured teenager. 16-17 tops," Six answered, giving her an odd look. "What does that have to do anything?"

She opened her eyes, sudden seriousness loomed over her face.

"Promise me that you will not tell her what I tell you," Vivian looked between them. "Both of you."

Six and Three furrowed their brows in confusion. Three stopped mid-chewing. Vivian sighed.

"Sure. We promise," Six answered for both of them. Vivian swallowed, her hands tightening in front of her as she closed her eyes. She took a breath nodding.

"As…they held me for ransom, they promised me alive...but that was it," Vivian swallowed. Three furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean?" Six asked. Vivian opened her eyes.

"Let's just say I came back with bruises, scrapes, even a concussion," Vivian looked between them. "And you figure out what would make my father want to take down every mercenary that was involved."

Six furrowed his brows. Three straightened up when she moved her hair, there was a scar along her neck. She swallowed as she pulled a bit down her sweater, showing a similar scar along her collarbone.

"Oh my god…" Six breathed. "I'm so sorry…"

Vivian nodded, getting up.

"He was the same man who ordered a shot on my brother when they took over the ship. Well now you know. The ransom, the death and the politics," Vivian breathed. She forced a smile. "I'm sorry if it wasn't the answer you were looking for…"

Three gritted his teeth.

"Only a few people know what really happened," Vivian remarked.

"What about the man who did it to you?" Six asked. "Don't you ever just want to get back at him?"

"I wanted to for a long time. But…it won't take away what happened to me. Or to my brother," Vivian sighed. "Besides, if it wasn't for him, my father wouldn't've ever trained me the way he did. And I wouldn't be the same person I became."

There was silence for a moment.

Vivian looked between then before nodding.

"Thank you for your sympathy," she whispered as she headed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Don't mention it," Six answered at the closing door. Three scoffed.

"Son of a bitch…" Three breathed gritting his teeth.

"You can say that again," Six swallowed looking at Three who shook his head in disbelief.


	12. The Past Never Goes Away

**Chapter 12: The Past Never Goes Away**

Vivian kept her distance after speaking out to Three and Six about her past. Recalling the memories…gave her goosebumps. Despite it being so long ago, she could remember the feeling of that room, being held captive, praying that she was as strong as her father and her brother. She didn't want to admit that at any point of her life she felt vulnerable. Vivian sighed as she sat down on her bed. Bruce got up from the floor, walking over to her and placing his head in her lap.

He gave a concerned whine, she smiled and petted him on the head, scratching behind his ear. Bruce wagged, sitting himself down in front of her. She smiled slightly. She relaxed, closing her eyes.

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

"Come in!" she greeted, still scratching Bruce's head. Five smiled as the door opened then sort of glided into Vivian's room.

"Hey!" she greeted with a smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Vivian smiled back.

"Nothing. Just figuring out where you were," Five replied, putting her hands behind her back. Vivian raised a brow at her.

"Why?" Vivian smirked. "You want another pirate story?"

"No actually…I was making sure that you were okay," Five answered honestly, looking down at the floor as if she was slightly embarrassed twiddling with her thumbs.

"I'm fine or at least as much as I could be," Vivian smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Five sighed looking at her sympathetically. Vivian swallowed and nodded.

"That was ages ago…" Vivian reassured. She then nodded. "But…thanks."

Five slowly walked over, sitting on the bed beside her. Bruce glanced at Five with a doggy I-want-attention look and Five immediately grinned scratching his ears. Bruce's head drifted over to Five's lap. Vivian watched her. Something about Five…reminded her of herself. Especially with the memory being brought up she wondered why a teenager would be aboard a ship with dangerous criminals. Was she against her will? She smiled as Bruce attempted to lick Five in the face and she laughed.

"He likes you," Vivian smiled as Five petted Bruce.

"I always wanted a dog," Five grinned as she petted him affectionately, causing him to wag with joy.

"Well he's a very special one," Vivian remarked. "He's my guardian angel."

"Really?" Five asked in curiosity.

"Corey gave him to me a few years ago. He had to convince my father that I needed a companion. And it might help morale, to decompress," Vivian explained. "At first I wasn't sure if it would work. But after a while…he just kind of grew on me."

"I can see why. He's so sweet!" Five grinned as she rustled his fur.

"A real furball if you ask me," Three commented from the doorway. Vivian jumped as Three appeared, stepping into the room.

"But he's so cute! How can you say no to that face?!" Five squealed, holding Bruce's face to him. Bruce whined but then looked at Three immediately growling. Three pointed at Bruce.

"That's why," Three smirked. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Bruce," she called authoritatively. Bruce whined at her then silenced.

"Nice trick," Three smirked at the dog. "Does he stay that way all the time?"

"He can be useful when it comes to unwanted company," Vivian petted Bruce's head.

"Well let's hope that doesn't happen to one of us," Three mentioned.

"Of course not. You're a part of this crew, right?" Five asked to Vivian. Vivian smiled slightly.

"Of course," she replied simply.

Three crossed his arms eying Vivian while Five is distracted with the dog. He eyes the scar on her neck and her collar bone, twisting his jaw before nodding over to Vivian.

"Hey Sunshine, you mind if you, give us a minute?" he asked. Five looked between Three and Vivian as she petted Bruce.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just captain's business," Three winks at her. "Basic boring stuff."

Five gets up and Bruce whines.

"Take furball with ya," Three suggested. Bruce growled. Vivian rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"I have an idea. Why don't you take Bruce to the mess and get him some of that dried protein chews I got at the station?" Vivian suggested to Five. "He'll be your best friend after that."

"Okay!" Five agreed getting up. "Come on Bruce!"

Five exited the room as Bruce barked happily at her heels. Three scoffed as they departed, then his eyes went to Vivian as she got up to close the door for some privacy.

"So, what's Two want that she couldn't come by herself?" Vivian asked crossing her arms about her chest. Three smirks, winking at her.

"Sorry just needed to get the kid out," Three commented.

"You expecting a booty call?" Vivian asked jokingly. Three scoffs shaking his head.

"Actually…" Three began, crossing his arms about his chest. "Wait…"

He looks up at her furrowing his brows.

"Are you suggesting?"

"No."

"Because…I can ditch some inventory stock if you like…"

"No."

Vivian rolls her eyes laughing. She eyes him as he laughs.

"Okay…" he sighs grinning at her putting his hands up in surrender. "But you're missing out."

Vivian smirks at him as he hovers over.

"So…?"

"That story of yours…" Three sighed. Vivian stiffened, arms clinging tighter to her chest. "You uh…wanna talk about it?"

"That was a long time ago…" Vivian breathed.

She tries to pass him as he grabs her arm, putting his hands on her shoulders gently keeping her there. Three eyes the scar along her neck and her collarbone. He never really saw it outside of the conversation. She hid it well…and he didn't know how he felt about it.

"Look…we all got baggage on this ship…" Three reassured. "If you got something to say…say it now."

"I'm fine…" Vivian breathes. Three moves one of his hands up towards the scar on her neck she stops his hand, gripping onto it.

"You can't help me with this one…" she whispers. Takes his hand rubbing it with her thumb, gripping hard.

Three is about to object when suddenly the static on their coms rings.

"Inventory checks out, anyone who's able come to the cargo bay to help unpack," Two announced muting the coms. Three rolled his eyes.

"Looks like duty calls," Three groans rubbing his hands on his legs then looks at Vivian. "You sure you don't wanna talk?"

Vivian nods. He sighs, as she lets go of his hand and he backs off.

"Probably should get to the cargo bay, shouldn't we?"

He starts to go until she grabs his arm. He stops turning around to face her. She pulls him in gently, wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him, as he puts his arms up in surrender not knowing what was happening. She squeezed a bit.

"Did I do something?" Three asked. She leans in and kisses his neck.

"Thank you…" she whispers.

"Well whatever I did…I like the outcome…" Three smirks as he backs away facing her. His hands move down to her waist as her arms remain on his neck. He eyes her his hands tensing a bit. Vivian swallows as he leans in merely inches from her face, his one hand grazing to the back of her neck and into her hair. She shutters from the sensation, biting her lip as she looks at him restrained.

"Why don't we kick back here…let the others do the work?" Three suggested as she eyes him putting a hand on his chest to create a bit of distance. Closing her eyes with uncertainty.

"Three…"

"Three! We're in the cargo bay. Where are you?" Two asked over the coms. Three sighs in aggravation as he unmutes. Vivian eyes him as he looks closes his eyes annoyed.

"Do you really need me?" he asks. "I mean there's 5 of us on this ship."

"Three! Everyone needs to do their part," Two disagreed.

"What about pirate girl? She not coming?"

"Is she with you?"

Three looks at Vivian and smirks.

"Uh…"

"Forget I asked. Both of you just get to the cargo bay…" Two orders hanging up. Three mutes his coms rolling his eyes.

"Well then…once I was about to have some fun," Three smirks, eyeing Vivian.

"Got plenty more opportunities if you play your cards right," Vivian teases.

"Ooo. Is that a promise?" Three grins slyly. "Say it like you mean it?"

"Pinky swear, blood bound, whatever we pirates do," Vivian grinned, leaning her forehead against his.

"Look at you learning from the master," Three grins. "Like you more and more everyday sweetheart."

…

Vivian followed Three down the hall both holding crates that weren't packed from the mess hall. One, Two and Six were already unpacking.

"Where have you two been?" Six asked.

"Missed some crates back at the mess," Three announced, eyeing Vivian as she walked passed him putting down a crate. One notices him watching her as she bends over opening a bunch of boxes.

"With some distractions along the way," One commented as Vivian stopped looking at him. He was glaring at Three as he put one of the crates down in the pile.

"Whatever you say pretty boy," Three narrows his eyes at him. Vivian helps Two with a section on her side.

"Any updates on Four?" Vivian asked trying to distract herself from the tension in the room.

"We found the planet Four is located, now it's just a matter of getting there," Two replied.

"But what are we going to do once we get there?" One asked.

"What do you mean what do we do? We find him and bring him back," Three announced. One carrying more crates now has a little bite on his tone.

"That's a brilliant plan," he stated sarcastically. "Did you brainstorm that one or was it a solo effort?"

Three looks at him oddly, trying to figure out what's with the commentary.

"Finding him won't be easy, I mean if he's running, how are we to catch up with him?" Six asked. "I mean it's unlikely he'll come back."

"So, what we just forget about him?" Two asked rather offended.

"He left, that was his decision," Six stated bluntly.

"We can at least talk to him, make sure he's safe," Vivian growled, dropping another crate. "Get some closure."

"Besides people change their minds all the time," Three agreed. "Look at me, at one point I was set to leave."

"That's what you wanted us to think. Or at least until you realized no one gave a damn," One mentioned then looked at Vivian. "Or maybe there was something else you wanted to take."

Vivian stopped, turning to face One. Two noticed as he eyed Vivian. Vivian realized he was talking about her and glared at him, as Three noticed scoffing before getting in his way.

"Actually, I stuck around to see how long people would figure out you're a total fraud. Not long apparently," Three stated matter-of-factly.

A sudden punch from One swung across Three's face, causing everyone to halt.

Vivian stood between him and Three, glaring at him. Three laughed it off as he recomposed.

"Watch it," Vivian growls. Three glances at her as he twists his jaw from the punch.

"You're defending him?" One growls. Vivian narrows her eyes at him. He does an "oh". "Let me guess, no bruising up your booty call?"

Two and Six watch One with caution.

SMACK! Everyone froze as Vivian stood there with One glaring at her, his face turning red from her hand. He's about to tackle her out of adrenaline but Three pushes her out of the way and tackles one. Vivian stumbles, hitting the floor.

"Hey!" Two growled as she went over to Vivian. As they fought it out. Three got on top of One, grabbing around his shoulders on the floor.

"Grab them," Vivian growled at Two. Two marched over and immediately twisted Three's arm to pry him off One. Six gripped onto One pulling him off the ground as he tried to get back at Three.

"What the hell is going on?" Two asked growling at them.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend? He started it," Three breathed almost amused at the ordeal. Two let go of him as he toppled onto the floor. Vivian helped him up glaring at One.

"I got nothing to say," One announced as he walked out with the others watching as he left. Two immediately glared at Three.

"He's been in space too long. Getting all loopy," Three grinned as he made his way out.

"Well, that could've gone better," Six scoffs, putting his hand along the back of his neck.

"I'll take care of One. Maybe I can talk some sense into him," Two insisted as she marched out of the cargo bay fuming.

Six sighed as he watched Vivian sit up. He offered her a hand. She takes it and he helps her to her feet.

"You all right?" Six asked sympathetically. Vivian nods glaring at where One exited.

"Don't take it too personal," Six advised. "They don't exactly get along."

…

 _Thunk, thunk, thunk!_ Vivian's throwing knives clanged onto her target board. Everyone just separated and almost avoided each other after the incident. Bruce whined, hanging out in his doggy bed as Five petted him while sitting on the floor.

"I can't believe how childish those two can be," Vivian sighed as she took another swig of scotch.

"I can't believe One said that to you," Five shook her head. "It's not really like him to just add fuel to the fire."

"Yeah well…like Six said…they don't exactly get along," Vivian gritted her teeth as the final throwing knife stuck to the board.

"Whoa! Nice shot!" Five breathed in awe. Vivian turned to look at her and smiled.

"Thanks…" she scoffed in amusement.

"You think you can teach me how to use those?" Five asked pointing at the throwing knives. Vivian smiled as she grabbed spare rope to braid then sat herself on the couch.

"If we get a bigger area where we can practice sure. You shouldn't start out in closed spaces," Vivian stated as she worked on knots. Five got up pulling out one of the knives on the target. Vivian glanced at her.

"Careful they are sharp," she warned. Five stuck it back into the target gently.

"So…are you and Three okay?" Five asked, sitting next to her on the couch. Vivian furrowed her brows at Five oddly.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well he came in earlier. I figured you know it was…adult stuff? Like something was wrong?" Five questioned making Vivian laugh.

"No, we're uh…we're fine. Well until One slugged him anyway. He seemed rather fired up about that," Vivian mentioned tightening a knot. She passed it over to Five who untied it and tried the same technique.

"Are you guys like…dating?" Five asked. Vivian grinned and rolled her eyes.

"No."

"Why not? I mean…he seems to like you. And you like him, right?"

"How old are you again?"

"Old enough to notice some things," Five grinned. "I mean come on think of that love story you told me. Don't you ever wish that happened to you?"

"Five…I haven't known him for very long. Besides…" Vivian sighed. "He…had Sarah."

Five looks at her apologetically.

"Sorry…I should've known it still bothered you," she sighed. Vivian sighs standing up. "But still. Why don't you talk to him?"

"Because I'm sure if I should like him," Vivian scoffed, pacing her room.

"You never know," Five sang.

"Why are you so interested in my relationship with him?"

"I don't know…I just think maybe you'd be good for him," Five shrugged. "He seems to be happier when you're around."

Vivian laughed softly.

"If you say so…"

…

Vivian walked out with Five and Bruce beside her as Three made his way out of his quarters and was walking towards them. Five noticed and immediately sped up her pace giving Vivian a sly grin.

"I'll uh…meet you in the mess hall later?" she grinned, winking at Vivian.

"Sure," Vivian smiled. "Maybe we'll play some cards later."

"Cool! Hi!" Five greeted to Three making him grin.

"Hey kiddo," Three waved.

"Bye!" Five grinned as Bruce followed her down the hall. Vivian laughed and Three waved kind of confused as the teenager left the scene.

"Bye?"

He looked back at Vivian.

"She looks happy," Three smirked.

"Oh, you know a little girl time never hurts," Vivian smiled. "Where you heading?"

Three points down the hall behind her.

"Any…issues with One since-?"

"Ah no, I mean. You know how pretty boy is. In his weird moody stage," Three jokes as he starts his way passed her. She turns around, walking alongside him towards the cargo bay.

"Seemed a little sudden don't you think?" Vivian asked.

"Sweetheart that boy is the least of my worries," Three smirked as they entered the room, closing the doors behind him. Vivian made her way to a workbench, sitting on top of it as Three searched around the crates.

"If Two wasn't there, wasn't sure we could pry you off of him," Vivian scoffed.

"Speaking of which," Three began, grabbing some dehydrated chips and smelling them giving a weird look.

Vivian rolled her eyes as he sat next to her on the workbench eating one of the chips. He chewed it.

"Not bad…not like the craptastic protein packs. But not great," Three mentioned handing her the bag. Vivian shook her head denying the food. He smiled at her nudging her.

"Got guts standing up to pretty boy."

"Like you didn't?"

"He swung at me first," Three laughed softly. He smirked at her. "Besides, I saw that look you gave him."

"What look?" she asked, trying not to laugh. Three leaned in grinning.

"I don't know. I'd have to piss you off and describe it," Three laughed. Vivian raised a brow at him. "You wanna re-create it?"

Three hopped off the bench putting the chip bag where he was sitting.

"Three…"

"Oh, come on I can handle you," Three grinned stretching his neck along his shoulders. Vivian rolled her eyes hopping off the bench. "Let's see…something that'll piss you off."

"Why did you provoke him?"

"He started it," Three defended lightly. "Besides it's not about him. It's about you and getting you pissed off."

"Why?"

"So, I can see that death look you gave pretty boy before you gave him the smackdown," Three grinned in amusement. "Let's see…"

"Three…"

"Hold on," he put up his finger and then pointed it at her. "What made you pissed off with him? My ears were ringing a bit when you know he socked me."

"Something about not bruising the booty call," Vivian rolled her eyes folding her arms about her chest. Three raised brows at her and eyed her.

"Wait why did you smack him? Come on I want the details," Three smirked. "Unless if I just say, 'don't bruise up the booty call'. Would that make you mad?"

Vivian raised a brow at him. "That wasn't why I smacked him…"

"Well then what is it?" Three asked. Vivian stares at him. "Oh, the gears are working…"

"Forget it," Vivian groaned as she turns away from him only for him to get in front of her.

"No, no, no. I want to hear this," Three insisted. "Come on give me the juicy details you can tell me. There was something motivating that slap."

Vivian eyed him then looked away.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Vivian asked.

"Sure," Three agreed with a smug smile. "Hit me."

Vivian hesitated then hopped herself up onto the workbench.

"It's hard to explain…" she sighs as Three walks over to her grabbing a few of the chips standing beside her leaning his back against the bench.

"Let's start with the basics. I punched him because he punched me. You smacked him because he said something that got to your monkey brain," Three commented, eating more of the chips.

"I'm not someone's booty call," Vivian stated.

"No one says you can't though," Three teased. She punched him in the arm making him groan. "Ooo forgot about that feisty part of ya. Then again now that I think about the first time I saw that it is a bit of a turn on."

Vivian looks away from him, shaking her head. He looks over at her furrowing his brows.

"What? I was only kidding," Three teased, nudging her. "But I am curious if that's all it is…"

"I don't know…I just had this sudden defensiveness come out. I couldn't help it," Vivian explained.

"Well whatever happened. I gotta say it was hot," Three sang teasingly. "Although I think you get your scary face from dear old Daddy."

Vivian sighs looking away from him.

"Why do you hang out with me?" Vivian asked. Three looked at her funny.

"I thought we already had this discussion," Three commented as he put down the chips, leaning on his side to turn looking at her. "Spill it."

Vivian shakes her head.

"You shouldn't trust me…and I shouldn't trust you…" Vivian whispers, looking directly in his eyes.

"Why not?"

"We're both…dangerous people."

"Your point?"

Vivian sighs in frustration as he turns fully facing her, getting at eye level.

"You have no idea what I've gone through. I have no idea who you are either," Vivian repeated.

"Welcome to the club darling," Three sighs. "Listen…"

Three looks up in thought as he grabs his gun out of his holster, twirling it before putting it back. Vivian watched him intently.

"I don't know who Marcus Boone was. And I'm still trying to figure you out in more ways than one," Three eyes her and she blushes. "But me being dangerous honey…I think you can handle it."

Vivian nods in agreement.

"You wanna know how I know?" Three asked as she scoffs in amusement. "It's not just the pirate thing. When I saw the look you gave One today…something told me you were what's the word?"

"Dangerous," Vivian completed. Three hissed, grabbing his pistol from his holster and twirling it out of habit.

"See when you say it you make it sound sexy," Three smirked. "Based on experience…yeah you put up a good fight."

Three hops back onto the workbench eating more of the chips in the bag beside him as he sits next to her.

"I'm sure it won't be my last," he commented as he took a green chip, chewing it. "These chips make a tingling in the back of my head."

"What?"

"You know when you're trying to remember something?"

Vivian laughs softly watching him as he habitually twirls his gun in his hands.

"Wanted to do more than just smack him you know," Vivian scoffed. Three grinned.

"Yeah I figured. That's why I got to him first and did it for ya," Three teased. Vivian laughed as she put a hand on his thigh.

"Remind me to thank you properly," Vivian smiled. Three looked down at her hand on his thigh and swallowed looking at her.

"Oh, I can think of a few ways," Three teased.

"I'm sure you do big guy," she agreed, hopping off the workbench. "Just try not to get yourself into too much trouble. For me?"

"No promises sweetheart," Three smirked at her as he habitually twirled his pistol again. "Besides I'm a bad boy at heart remember?"

"Well…I'll be in my room if you need anything," Vivian remarked eying him. "Just make sure you knock."

"Oh, I'll definitely take that invitation," Three grinned winking at her. "Besides, you still owe me some one on one time to rock your world."

Vivian looked up.

"I'm sure you'll be quiet convincing," she teased.

"You know it," Three winked at her as she smiled, leaving the cargo bay.

…

 _Everything was dark…the hum of the engine was the only comfort out of the entire ordeal. Silence…until she heard the footsteps. Hands bound behind her, her body trapped in the chair. Her breathing quickened._

" _Now, now Miss Halvor…"_

 _She could feel the cold blade on her neck. His voice…deep, and chilling to the bone._

" _Why don't you tell me about your brother?"_

" _I'm not telling you shit…" she whispered. The blade pressed harder._

" _You know the longer you stall, the less I can guarantee your safety…"_

" _Bite me…"_

 _The voice sighed. She tensed._

" _Suit yourself."_

 _It was silent. She heard his shifting then heard a pistol unholster from his belt. The butt end of the pistol swiped her across the face that echoed throughout the room_

" _Tell me where he is Halvor!"_

" _No."_

 _SLAP!_

" _Tell me!"_

" _No!"_

" _HALVOR!"_

"Halvor," Two's voice greeted as Vivian shot up out of bed, gasping in a cold sweat. Two jumped as Vivian jumped from Two's presence.

"Jesus Halvor, you scared me," Two breathed. Vivian sighed, shaking her head and immediately getting out of bed and immediately into the bathroom running the water.

"Sorry, must've fallen asleep," Vivian growled frustratingly. Two watched her in confusion and concern. "What's the word?"

"I tried calling you on your coms but you didn't answer," Two mentioned.

"Sorry…" Vivian repeated washing her face thoroughly. Vivian dried her face as she came back out.

"You okay?" Two asked, watching her. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," Vivian sighed, nodding quickly avoiding the answer. "Updates?"

"We found Four, we're about to head down to the planet," Two explained.

"And?" Vivian asked. "You need me to come with you?"

"I need you to make sure you stay here with Five and keep tabs on the ship," Two ordered as Vivian tossed the towel back into the bathroom.

"You trust me with the ship? I'm flattered," Vivian scoffed. "You're not worried I might take it from you?"

"I figured you would keep your word on our contracts. Besides, you wouldn't want to leave us down there," Two mentioned.

"Well maybe not all of you," Vivian joked as she threw on a sweater over her tank and pulled on her boots. Two crossed her arms about her chest. Vivian smirked shaking her head.

"I'm kidding," she reassured as she stood up straight. "Keep the ship in line while captain is on duty got it. Where are the others?"

"They're gearing up then heading to the Marauder. You mind locking up behind us?" Two suggested.

"At your command captain," Vivian stated as she motioned towards her door. Two nodded following her out with a smirk on her face.

They walked down the corridor with silence towards the docking bay of the Marauder. Vivian crossed her arms about her chest, staring at the ground.

"So…Six told me an interesting story about you," Two mentioned.

"There's a lot of them. You're going to have to elaborate," Vivian informed. Two glanced at her.

"Of an ambush and a ransom," Two replied. Vivian stopped swallowing hard. Two turned herself around facing Vivian head on.

"Six told you?" she asked quietly. Two nodded.

"If you need to talk-"

"No," Vivian answered quickly, looking at Two shaking her head. "…no."

Two was about to intervene but One, Three and Six started their way over to the Marauder docking entrance.

"Hey! There you are!" Three grinned. Two sighed looking at Vivian. "You joining the party?"

"No, she's staying here watching the ship," Two replied, walking to the door and punching in the code.

"You're trusting her with the ship?" One muttered to Two. Six Vivian narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do I need to sleep with you to have your trust?" Vivian spat softly. One looked at her taken aback. He swallowed hard as she glared at him. "Or is that just a formality?"

Three smirked nudging One.

"She got you good pal," Three smirked.

"Shut up…" One glared at him.

"She's a captain, trust her," Two glanced at One.

"But-"

"Wholeheartedly," Two replied, staring One down to giving him a don't-get-her-mad look. One swallowed as he glanced at Vivian then immediately walked himself into the Marauder. Two looked at Vivian.

"We'll be back ASAP. Make sure your coms are on. We'll let you know if there are any complications," Two informed. Vivian nodded sternly. Two walked into the Marauder followed by Six. Three smirked at Vivian as she walked up to the control panel.

"Wanna give me some good luck?" Three teased. Vivian moved passed him slowly, wrapping her arms around her chest, going to the panel.

"You don't want to keep her waiting," Vivian swallowed, avoiding his gaze.

" _Halvor…answer me,_ " the man's voice sung in her head. A sudden pain washed over her head. Three noticed her stiffen and eyes closed tight.

"Viv?"

No response.

"Hey…" Three repeated, putting his hand on her shoulder shaking her lightly. She snapped out of it, looking at Three oddly.

"You say something?" she asked quietly.

"You okay? You're looking…a little pale," Three observed. Vivian swallowed. Three scoffed.

"Oh, I get it," Three grinned. Vivian froze at his expression. "You're worried about me."

Vivian shook her head and he smirked.

"Don't worry darling. I know what I'm doing," Three reassured her quietly. with a smug look on his face. She couldn't tell him. They had a mission.

"Promise?" she asked to keep him from asking anymore.

"Pinky promise, blood bound. You know the drill," Three winked at her. "We can celebrate when I get back."

"Three! Are you coming?" Six called out.

"Yeah I'm coming!" Three replied. He patted Vivian's shoulder. "Take care of the kid and the robot while we're gone."

Vivian nodded as he boarded the ship. She sealed the airlock, swallowing hard.

She couldn't tell them what was really going on…


	13. More Than Meets The Eye

**Chapter 13: More than Meets the Eye**

Three walked onto the Marauder looking back at the door as it sealed up. Sighing he strapped himself into his seat.

"Everything all right?" Six asked.

"Yeah. I was just…making sure of a few things," Three answered vaguely, looking at the door. Two noticed furrowing her brows.

"Something wrong?"

Three hesitated before nodding to her.

"Is something up with her?" he asked motioning to the closed door. Two glanced at where he was aiming.

"She's probably just worried because you're leaving," One commented. "Doesn't want her bed to be empty."

"Hey pretty boy. Lay off," Three growled quietly.

"Why because it's true?" One asked looking directly at him. Three rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you keep your nose out of people's business?" Three insisted.

"It _is_ of our business. You're screwing around with a pirate heiress who we barely know," One growled.

"One," Two glared at him.

"You better keep that mouth shut if you know what's good for you," Three threatened staring him down.

Six glanced at One.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea? Why is no one else worried about this?" One asked.

"She's not who you think she is One," Six intervened as he launched the Marauder.

"If Three pisses her off, her cold-blooded killer family is going to be right on our doorstep," One insisted.

"The only person who's pissing her off right now is you," Three narrowed his eyes. One swallowed hard looking at him.

"Don't blame this on me. You're the one making the moves on her."

"And you're the one telling her in her face that she's sleeping around," Two added coolly. One looked at Two in confusion. "And it's none of our business if she is unless she's interfering with something."

"Is that not who she is?"

"No," Three growled staring him down.

"But you have a _thing_ ," One insisted.

"We aren't having a _thing_ ," Three scoffed in amusement. Everyone looked at him and he furrowed his brows at them. "What a guy can't flirt from time to time?"

"Regardless. It is none of our business," Two repeated at One.

"Thank you," Three breathed.

"But-" One began.

"Look One…it's not like she doesn't have her share of baggage like the rest of us," Six intervened.

"Give me one reason why I should sympathize with someone who tried to kill Two."

"Is that what your problem is?" Three asked. "We all tried to kill each other at some point."

Everyone was silent. One looked at them in confusion.

"For one thing _we_ blew up her ship," Three mentioned. "So, don't you think we owe her one?"

"So that gives her a free pass?" One asked.

"One…she was kidnapped and…beaten because of her family's line of work," Two warned. One looked at her in disbelief. "She even had her brother die in front of her."

Three looked away swallowing hard recreating the image of the scar along her neck.

"Yeah…so why don't you think before spewing out stupidity," Three growled quietly, not looking at him.

"I suggest you apologize to her as soon as we get back," Two ordered. One looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, she's not exactly happy with you," Six agreed.

"We all need to work together," Two insisted, looking at Three. "Regardless of our opinions of each other. Are we clear?"

One swallowed as Two raised a brow at him for an answer.

"Fine…" One sighed, leaning back in his chair. Three glanced at him. Even if he apologized…One wasn't ever really going to feel comfortable with her. But…if those things are true…then they really don't know who they brought on board.

…

Vivian couldn't stand staying in her room. Her mind was still swirling from the nightmare. She hated this. It was hard to ignore it. She was more pissed that it happened ages ago, but it was still affecting her. She took a breath as she walked slowly to the bridge, trying to get her head on straight. She kind of wished she was with the rest of the crew getting real fresh air from the planet. She wandered onto the bridge, still looking a bit pale as Android and Five stood in the middle.

"Hey! You weren't going with them?" Five asked.

"Two wanted me to keep an eye on and the ship just in case," Vivian tried to smile. Android observed her as Five walked up to her slowly. Vivian swallowed as Five stared at her.

"What?"

"You…look a little sick," Five observed.

"I'm fine," Vivian forced a small smile. _Halvor…_ Vivian face paled. She suddenly felt a rush of pain in the back of her head.

 _I want to know where your brother is…_ Vivian started shaking, putting a hand on her forehead.

"Viv?" Five asked.

"Her stress readings are increasing," Android observed. Five looked at Android then back at Vivian, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Viv? Hey, come on. What's going on?" Five asked pulling Vivian's hand away from her head slowly.

"I just…got a bit of a headache," she replied.

"There's some medical supplies in the med bay. I suggest you make use of it before it gets worse," Android mentioned.

"Thanks…" Vivian breathed as Five walked with her slowly to the med bay.

…

Five watched as Vivian took some pain reliever pills for her head. She chugged the water, not realizing how thirsty she was. Luckily for Vivian the medicine worked almost instantly. Thank God for modern medicine. She sat on the medical bed taking a breath.

"Better?" Five asked in concern. Vivian nodded.

"Sorry…" Vivian breathed.

"Don't be," Five laughed. "You didn't look so good. What happened?"

Vivian hesitated before sighing.

"Promise you won't tell anyone," Vivian glanced at her wearily. Five nodded staring at her worriedly.

"Of course," Five agreed. Vivian swallowed looking down at her hands as Five sat next to her.

"I'm…a little more _sensitive_ to certain things," Vivian stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I…see things I shouldn't be seeing," Vivian swallowed. "It's not all the time…just when things get stressful."

Five furrowed her brows puzzled.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Five asked confused. Vivian sighed, then slowly rubbed her eyes, thinking of a way to explain it properly.

"You know how you have nightmares and sometimes you feel like you're there? Like it's reality?" Vivian asked. Five nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed. Vivian looked at her wearily.

"Sometimes those dreams don't go away when I wake up," she sighed, smiling almost half amused. Five examines her curious and afraid.

"What do you mean?"

"When my father picked me up from that ambush, I was… _different_ ," Vivian swallowed then took a deep shuddering breath. "I started seeing things. My brother…the man who kidnapped me…"

She paused looking at Five.

"Sarah…" Vivian breathed scoffing at the ordeal. Five's eyes slowly started to widen.

"But wait…why?" Five swallowed.

"I'm not sure. The doctors never knew. All my injuries healed including my concussion. 'No side effects' they said," Vivian explained. "But Corey and my Father…they think it wasn't from the physical damage…"

Vivian sat there twisting her jaw.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Fived asked confused.

"Imagine if a crew found out their pirate captain sees things that aren't there," Vivian scoffed in amusement then looked at her. "They would think I'm a liability or worse yet crazy. I don't want them to lose faith in what I can do."

"But what if something happens to you?" Five insisted concerned. "What if you hurt someone because you're seeing something else?"

"I won't hurt anyone…" Vivian breathed. "I promised to serve. All of you."

Five sighed looking at Vivian worriedly.

"But-"

"Please…I don't want anyone else to know."

Vivian grabbed Five's hand squeezing it. Five looked down at her hand and sighed nodding.

"Okay…"

Vivian smiled slightly at her, moving her hand and patting her back.

"Come on. Let's get something to eat. Maybe we can steal some of that chocolate pudding before someone else gets to it."

Five grinned as they hopped off the medical bed, heading out towards the mess hall. Vivian smiled as Five had a little pep in her step as they walked down the corridor. Maybe it was good that she got to talk to someone. Especially someone she trusted.

…

Vivian and Five played card games in the mess (after eating normal meals). They were betting containers of pudding instead of credit chips for each round and stacked them on the center of the table. That's when Android stepped into the mess hall to join them.

"Hey! What's up?" Five greeted as she picked up another card.

"The Marauder has docked. The others should be here momentarily," Android announced.

"Did they manage to snatch Four in the process?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, I believe so. But they did run into a bit of an impasse," Android replied looking at their card game. "Why are there so many pudding cups?"

"Viv is teaching me how to bet!" Five replied excitedly.

"Weird, I don't recall pudding being used in gambling games," Android mentioned making Five and Vivian laughed. "Usually it's credit chips or valuables."

"It is. But…" Five smiled then looked at Android sheepishly. "I wanted pudding."

Vivian smiled amused as she dealt another card into the center.

"Plus, I figured we'd start off with something small," Vivian explained with a smile placing another pudding cup in the center. "Your bet sunshine."

"I'm confused, wouldn't the others want to eat the pudding too?"

"We only took a few. Besides we didn't eat any of them yet," Five mentioned as she looked at her cards, placing another two pudding cups. Vivian raised her brows at her bet then grinned.

"Ooo someone has a good hand," Vivian commented motioning to her cards. "All right let me see."

"Read 'em and weep," Five smirked, placing her cards down for viewing. Vivian eyed Fives cards along with her own.

"Look at you with the winning hand! You're learning fast kiddo," Vivian grinned motioning to the 10 unopened cups of chocolate pudding. "Ta Da! To the winner! You may eat your grand prize."

Five squealed grabbing one of the cups. That's when Two, One and Six walked into the mess wearily. Vivian grinned at them.

"I hope I don't have to walk that much for a good long time," One groaned as the others followed him.

"Hey look who's back," Vivian greeted.

"Welcome back," Android greeted.

"Android you think we can take some R&R?" One groaned as he sat in a chair furthest from the table leaning back. "I don't think my body can take another mission."

"For the soreness I suggest the protein packets. It'll help heal your muscle mass. But I'm sure it's possible to find a place to relax. Any place you had in mind?"

"Just someplace where it's quiet and people aren't shooting at us," One scoffed in amusement.

"That's not much to go on but yes I'll try," Android smiled sweetly then nodded at Two. "I'll be on the bridge."

Android walked out as Two went to the fridge. She then looked at the mess table in confusion. Six nodded to Vivian but then looked at the pudding.

"What's this?"

"Is that pudding?" Two asked confused as she grabbed a bottle of water tossing it to One and grabbing one for herself.

"Nothing," Five lied, hiding her pudding cup away from them. Vivian smiled in amusement.

"You realize those are for everyone right?" Two reminded.

"We're just playing a game," Vivian chuckled. Six furrowed his brows.

"Who can eat the most pudding?"

"Texas Hold 'Em," Five corrected. Six gave her a strange look raising his brows at her.

"Well uh. Don't eat too much chocolate. You might get sick," Six mentioned as he exited the room shaking his head in amusement. Three walked into the room still in his gear.

"What do we got to eat? I'm starved," Three mentioned then did a double take at the mess table and the tower of pudding.

"What's uh going on here?" he asked, furrowing his brows at the tower. "Ooo is that chocolate pudding?"

He walks over grabbing one of the ones on the stack.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Five joked. "I won it!"

"Well I don't see your name on it," Three smirked as he grabbed a spoon and popped off the lid, sitting next to her diagonal from Vivian. "Besides you can't hoard all of the sweets."

"He's right Five. You can't have all the pudding. It's for everyone," Two agreed as she sat across from One in an opposite chair. Three smirked at Five.

"See?"

"I can try," Five muttered as she got up grabbing her own spoon. Vivian looked around.

"Where's Four?" she asked.

"Medical Bay. He ran into a bit of trouble earlier. So he's cleaning up," Three answered.

"Is he all right?" Five asked as she sat back down next to Three. Two put up a hand and smiled reassuringly.

"He's fine," she replied. "Any problems while we were out?"

"Pretty quiet if you ask me," Vivian smiled as she grabbed the cards and shuffling them.

"No giant space squids?" Three joked as he ate a spoonful of the pudding and swallowed it giving the pudding cup a look. "Ooo that's good."

Vivian smirked, kicking him playfully under the table. He grunted.

"What?" Three laughed. Vivian grabbed one of pudding cups looking at One and Two.

"You guys want one?" she asked.

"Maybe later, the trip kind of made me lose my appetite," Two mentioned. Vivian then looked at One with a smirk.

"What about you, pretty boy?" she asked. One looked up at her and furrowed his brows catching him off guard.

"Uh…" he started but before he could answer Vivian tossed him the cup where he caught it looking at her oddly.

"Consider that my apology," Vivian motioned to the pudding. One tilted his head in confusion.

"For what?"

"You know…" Vivian insisted, making a slap motion. One swallowed then looked at the chocolate pudding. "I uh…wasn't thinking straight."

Everyone looked between him and Vivian. He glanced at Two who gave him a go-on look. He cleared his throat.

"You know I'm uh…I'm sorry too," One stumbled. "I was out of line."

Vivian smiled slightly. One swallowed in uncertainty.

"So, uh. We good?" he asked. Vivian nodded.

"Yeah we're good," Vivian replied. "Just remember to be on my good side."

"Whoa, hold up, so you apologize to her but not me?" Three asked raising his brows at One.

"I uh-" One began but Three put up a hand.

"Just pulling your leg pretty boy," Three scoffed in amusement. "Besides, I get why you're apologizing."

"That would be?"

"What? She's hot. And you don't want to piss off the hot ones," Three joked. Two rolled her eyes amused.

"I'm gonna check with Android, see if we can get that R&R destination set up," Two smiled, getting up.

"I'll join you," One insisted as he got up, following Two out of the mess to the bridge.

Five looked between Three and Vivian, smiling a bit.

"I just remembered there's something I got to do," Five remarked quickly then grabbed another pudding cup. "Thanks for playing Viv!"

"No problem," Vivian laughed softly watching her as she left the mess hall. Vivian laughed to herself, smiling at Three as she grabbed a pudding cup and a spare spoon. She sat back down across from him. Three cleaned out the first cup, tossed it and grabbed another one.

"Man, this is good," Three commented, popping off the lid of the second one.

"Didn't realize you had a sweet tooth," Vivian teased as she ate some of her own.

"I'm sure once you get to know me, I'm full of surprises," Three smirked winking at her. Vivian chuckled under her breath. After his first bite he sighed, leaning forward casually.

"You look better," Three mentioned nodding at her. "You were looking a little ghostly earlier.?"

"Head has just been sensitive lately. I guess I'm still getting used to a strange bed," Vivian sighed smiling slightly. "Just haven't been sleeping well…"

"What is something keeping you up?"

"More like something wakes me up," Vivian corrected. She swallowed. "I had a bit of a nightmare…"

Three looked down as he noticed her hand grip around the pudding cup.

"Must've been pretty bad with how pale you looked earlier," Three commented finishing off his pudding and tossing the cup in the garbage. He then started putting the rest of the unused ones back in the storage. "Does that kind of thing happen often?"

Vivian hesitated as his back was turned as he stacked the pudding in their rightful places. She looked down at her pudding, spinning the spoon where she could see swirls forming. As Three finished he noticed her staring into her cup. Something was…off that didn't seem to match the person he's been bugging this entire time.

"You want to take a walk with me?" Three asked. "I was gonna get this gear off."

Three motioned to his guns and jacket. She snapped out of it, eating the rest of the pudding and getting up. Tossing it in the trash and following him out of the mess to his quarters.

…

Three opened the door of his quarters, then casually walked in with Vivian following behind him.

"Sit down, make yourself at home," Three insisted as he moved to the other side of his room. Vivian closed the door behind them and slowly walked in. She watched as he proceeded to stack his guns in their rightful places. She looked around his room, trying to clear her head.

"Whew, what a day. You know you're lucky you didn't have to do pick up duty," Three scoffed as he started getting his holsters unstrapped from his legs and onto their hooks along the wall. "We had to walk a good long walk just to get back to the Marauder. Although it was good to stretch out for once."

"Silver lining to everything," Vivian agreed. "I'm assuming Four came back willingly."

Three scoffed in amusement.

"Well he came back. That's as much as I can say," Three breathed.

"Android told us there was an impasse. You guys run into trouble?" Vivian asked.

"Oh, you know nothing we couldn't handle," Three smirked glancing to her as he tore off his jacket, tossing it onto the couch with his back turned to her. "You wanna drink? My treat."

He started grabbing the good Scotch from his cabinets, putting it on the counter with two of the metal glasses.

"Sure…" Vivian sighed, sitting down on the couch. "God knows I need a drink."

He poured Scotch into one then he poured into another one. He then smiled, handing her the spare glass to her.

"Here you go captain," Three winked at her as he took a sip of his own.

Vivian took a sip, swallowing and making a face and coughed slightly.

"You always keep the strong stuff?"

"Well I always take a bottle of my own," Three grinned as he sat on his couch next to her putting his feet up. "We don't always get the option to enjoy life when we can."

He takes another swig, swallowing it. Vivian took a sip of her own swallowing it. Three sighed, leaning his head back putting an arm along the back of couch behind her but not touching her. She glanced at him as they sat in silence for a moment. He noticed and smiled as she smiled back.

"Feels like ages since we've this place has been quiet," Three mentioned looking at her. She was twirling her scotch. He eyed her as she stared out seeming a little dazed. He furrowed his brows at her.

"That stuff too strong for ya?" Three motioned to her drink. Vivian snapped out of it, glancing at him and scoffing in amusement.

"No, no it's not that," Vivian replied, then almost finished off the scotch right there in one sip and making a face. She got up grabbing the bottle he had and put it on the table. Three straightened up as she poured another one for herself and a little more for him. Almost immediately started drinking it a little too fast.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Three laughed, grabbing the bottle from her and then putting a hand over her drink. "Easy with the good stuff. It'll go right to your head."

Vivian shook her head and swallowed hard as he topped his off and locked the bottle into the cabinet. He turned around watching her as she suddenly had her hands over her face.

"Sorry…" she whispered, hearing strain in her voice. Three furrowed his brows in confusion immediately making his way back to the couch, turning on his side and facing her.

"Hey hey hey," Three began. "What are you apologizing for?"

Vivian shook her head, as she moved her hands off her face. Three could see tears forming in her eyes.

"It's wrong of me to think this way," Vivian swallowed then took a sip of the scotch.

"Think what?" Three asked. Vivian glanced at him.

"I don't want to make you upset," Vivian mentioned.

"Oh, come on. It's gonna take a lot to get to me," Three nudged her. "Come on out with it."

Vivian hesitated, looking at him.

"Come on," Three insisted. She closed her eyes.

"…It's hard," she sighed, looking away from him. "Sometimes…I wish I couldn't remember things. Like you and the rest of the crew."

"Well I gotta tell ya darling it's not ideal," Three commented as he took another swig of the scotch. "But you know shit happens. We'll probably be back to our old ways before we know it."

He finished off his scotch putting it on the table then putting his feet up, sprawling out his arms along the back of the couch and leaning his head back.

"Back as Marcus," Three added closing his eyes. Vivian nodded.

"If you any of you remembered who I am…" Vivian scoffed shaking her head. "God you'd have me spaced."

"You couldn't've done worse than any of us," Three laughed softly. Vivian finished her scotch, putting it on the counter, leaning forward and putting her hands folded out passed her knees. "Besides I think we already tried that before."

Vivian swallowed.

"And despite all that I still came back and renewed our contract," Vivian scoffed in amusement shaking her head. "I must be crazy."

"Says the woman who snuck into my room, put herself in my closet and tried to shoot down the leader of this ship," Three grins as he looks at her. "Oh, I think that's a little more than just _crazy_."

"Then what would you call it?"

Three sat himself up, leaning forward with his arms along his legs.

"Well I think I'd classify that as insane," Three smirked. "But you know I'm not one to talk."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one who flirts with the insane pirate woman on this ship," Three grins raising his brows. "Now what does that say about me?"

"Wild, dangerous and probably going to get yourself killed," Vivian laughed softly. Three looks up in thought.

"Yeah that probably about sums it up," Three laughed. She smiles at him and looks away running a hand through her hair. Three grinned, patting her back. "See? All you needed was some loosening up."

Vivian nodded, laughing a bit.

"Thank you…" she said quietly.

"Hey, you're welcome to blow off steam anytime," he offered. He moved his hand from her back to her opposite shoulder, closing in the gap a bit between them. Her heart almost started to race as she felt him literally sit right next to her.

"I'll keep that in mind," she whispered smiling at him. She dared to look at him for a moment then he just realized how close he was to her. His felt an adrenaline rush when he saw her eying him. He smirked.

"You know One did say something that got me thinking," Three mentioned. Vivian raised her brows at him.

"And that would be?"

"I don't know, said something like we have a thing," Three scoffed in amusement. Vivian swallowed hard turning beat red. He motioned at him and her. "You think we have a thing?"

Vivian shook her head laughing a bit.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I asked you first," Three smirked, eyeing her. Vivian puts a hand on his cheek, smiling softly.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," Vivian commented. "In due time."

Three scoffed in amusement but then as she was about to move her hand away, he almost instinctively grabbed it. Vivian hesitated when she saw his hand grip onto it gently. She eyed him. Something about his stare…it was hard not to be drawn in.

"We can figure it out now," Three whispered as he closed in the gap. He pulled her in gently, starting to kiss her neck. She sucked in her breath as she felt his lips press into her skin. She bit her lip as he backed off only inches from her face looking at her lips. "I won't object."

Her skin felt warm where his lips were on her neck now fleeting into the cold air. Three winked at her.

"I promise I won't disappoint," Three sang quietly as he leaned in, his face so close to hers that she shuddered. She swallowed hard looking at his lips. She grabbed his hand with her one hand, gripping onto it, then put her other hand on the side of his face, making him close his eyes sighing.

"I don't think you will," she whispered.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Three asked. She swallowed.

"It's late…" she whispered. "It's been a long day."

"Then let me help you unwind," Three insisted.

"Three…" Vivian breathed. He leaned closer.

"Come on sweetheart don't make me beg," Three groaned. "It's hard enough not to do something when you're right in front of me."

Vivian stared at him and then smiled. She leaned in, closing her eyes kissing him on his lips gently but felt him sink into it, getting himself closer to her, facing her directly and pulling her towards him. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck hearing him moan. She backed off a bit, resting her forehead on his.

"I have to go…" she whispered. Three opened his eyes surprised.

"What? Why?" Three asked. Vivian eyed him. Kissing him again on the lips gently making him moan. He wraps his hands along her waist suddenly feeling her curves. She pulled off slowly.

"I don't want to spoil this…" she answered putting a hand on his chest.

"Spoil it how?" Three asked. Vivian sighs.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she gets up heading to his door, but he immediately follows grabbing her arm gently.

"Wait, wait, wait," Three objected quietly pulling her towards him. "Am I doing something wrong? Am I reading something…the wrong way? Because I gotta tell you this is the first."

"No…I mean not in the way you think," Vivian scoffed in amusement.

"You're not intimidated, are you?" Three asked, confused.

"No, I just…" Vivian sighed frustrated, looking down at the floor then looking at him. "Never mind…"

She heads to the door and he grabs her arm.

"Please at least tell me what the problem is," Three asked. Vivian sighs, turning to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leans against his forehead and swallows.

"If I don't leave now…I'm not going to let you stop," Vivian breathed.

"What's wrong with that?" Three grins. Vivian eyes him, biting her lip.

"Do you trust me?"

Three looks confused at her.

"Yeah sure I trust you," he replied furrowing his brows. She then leans against him.

Vivian smiles, leaning up putting her hands along his jaw and kissing him on the lips. Three tries to pull her closer to him. She sighs in relief as she backs off, rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"You don't have to go," Three groaned.

"I don't want you to make a mistake with me," Vivian begged. Three looked at her oddly.

"Viv," he sighed.

"Please," she whispered. "Trust me. I'm not just some random girl you can pick up on the bar."

She looked strained and embarrassed. Three sighed.

She gave him a hug. She could feel him lean his head along her shoulder, gripping onto her body like he didn't want to let her go. She closed her eyes taking it in. She didn't want to rush. She didn't want to be with someone in hopes it was something more, then find out that they just wanted her in before. His kiss…it was invigorating. But…she wasn't sure he would like what she really is. She had to be sure. Then he started laughing.

"All right darling suit yourself," he smirked. "But I'm telling you you're missing out."

"Then you can prove me wrong next time," Vivian kissed him then bit her lip as he closed his eyes.

"You sure you wanna go? I won't object."

"Thanks for the drink big guy."

She let go reluctantly, backing out from his room to the door. He stared, watching her down the hall, sighing.

"And…there she goes…" Three muttered under his breath. He watched as she walked, eying her feeling a rush remembering her lips. He rolled his eyes.

"I need another drink."


	14. Allies or Enemies Pt 1

**Chapter 14: Allies or Enemies Pt. 1**

Vivian sighed frustratingly as she petted Bruce as he laid his head down on her lap. The dog whined as she closed her eyes tightly. She had a shot. But she just…she couldn't take it. It was too early for her to tell. She wanted to be sure. She didn't want to give in so easily to a total stranger just because they flirted around with her. She's been bitten in the ass by that before. She wasn't going to make the same mistake and get taken advantaged of again.

She shook her head, getting up.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Vivian asked Bruce. He yipped, immediately jumping off the couch and out the door. Vivian followed him out, closing the door behind her.

She made her way down the hall, noticing Four practicing in the training room. She stopped as he put away his weapon, leaning against the door watching him.

"Hey," Vivian greeted smiling relieved. "Long time no see."

Four glanced over his shoulder.

"Likewise, Miss Halvor," Four agreed, turning to face her. "Surprised you didn't join the others when they picked me up."

"Not my choice," Vivian informed.

"Let me guess, Two ordered you to stay behind."

"You got it," Vivian smirked. "And you know to follow captain's orders, or you have one unhappy one. Last thing I need is a mutiny. Speaking from experience."

Four scoffed in amusement as she walked up to him, crossing her arms about her chest. Bruce followed her sitting down obediently beside her. Four smiled at the dog.

"Does he follow you everywhere?"

"He used to. But lately he's been hanging around Five. He gets spoiled with her," Vivian laughed softly as she patted his head affectionately. Bruce whined in approval, wagging his tail at her.

"May I?" he asked motioning to the dog. Vivian shrugged as he leaned down with a hand to Bruce. Bruce sniffed his hand curiously and whined immediately licking his hand. Four gently petted his head, scratching behind the ears.

"Is he trained?"

"As long as I can remember," Vivian replied as Four petted him. "Makes a good guard dog. Obeys commands when he needs to."

"So, what brings you here?" he asked, straightening himself up.

"Figured I'd check up on you," Vivian straightened. "Heard you had a visit to the med bay. You run into trouble while you were gone?"

"That's very…admirable of you," Four commented nodding his head to her. "But you shouldn't worry, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

Vivian nodded.

"Well, if you need anything, you know my services are available to you as with the rest of the crew," Vivian bowed her head in respect.

"I'll keep that in mind," Four smirked.

BOOM!

The _Raza_ shook. Vivian and Four steadied themselves then looked wide eyed at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Vivian questioned.

"We're about to find out," Four growled.

They ran out of the training area with Bruce barking at their heels.

…

The entire crew ran up to the bridge. Android was looking out in front of her observing their situation. Everyone scattered throughout the bridge.

"Is everyone all right?" Vivian asked. Bruce skidded to a halt by her legs, growling at the alarm.

"You felt that too?" Five asked.

"I think everyone felt that," Three breathed.

"What the hell was that?" Two growled at Android.

"Three Ferrous Corp ships dropped out of FTL, their opening shots took out our FTL drives," Android informed, scanning between three ships. "We aren't going anywhere."

"Ferrous?" Vivian repeated. "What the hell do they want?"

"Is that even a question at this point?" Six asked.

"Shields are holding, for now," Android reassured.

"Can we outrun them without it?" Two asked.

"The ships maybe, the missiles no," Android replied flatly.

"Can't we just shoot back?" Three asked.

"We're out of range. And we don't have any missiles to throw back at them," Android explained.

"Why wasn't that on the shopping list?" Three asked.

"You can't find them at a general store," Two bit at him frustratingly. Everyone stared out into space glaring at the Ferrous ships. Until Android looked up.

"There's a message, audio only," Android announced.

" _Raza_ you must power down and surrender or be destroyed, you have 30 seconds to comply," the voice on the transmission announced. Everyone in the room immediately tensed.

"What do we do now?" Five asked with a bit of fear in her tone.

"What's the status of the FTL drive?" Two questioned as the ship sparked in a few places from the already existing damage.

"It's significantly damaged and would take a minimum of 3 hours to repair," Android informed.

"And…if we surrender?" Six asked.

"They'll most likely turn us into the GA," Two replied.

"If we're lucky," Four added. Vivian stared at the ships in front of them.

"Is there no way to negotiate? What if I talked to them?" Vivian pitched in.

"They'll probably just see you as another bounty," One warned.

"Besides, if they're firing missiles, no chance of them changing their minds," Three added. "This is payback for the mining colony."

That's when the voice on the intercom interrupted yet again.

"Your time is up _Raza_ , sorry have to do this, waste of a fine ship if you ask me," the voice remarked, then suddenly the alarms were blaring. Bruce growled at the noise.

"They just launched a nuclear missile," Android announced. Vivian's eyes closed.

"But the shield will hold right?" One asked.

"No…the shields will not hold," Android replied. Everyone looked at her in panic. Vivian's eyes opened.

"What about the Marauder?" Vivian asked sternly.

"What about it?" Six asked.

"Let me go out there. I could re-route the missile away from the _Raza_ ," Vivian insisted. Everyone looked at her wide eyed. "It'll buy us time!"

"Are you nuts?!" Three growled.

"What if it's the only way?" Vivian growled at him. Three's mouth opened his mouth to protest.

"That's suicide!" One intervened.

"The missile is locked on the _Raza_. Impact is in 90 seconds," Android informed. "Re-routing it would be impossible."

"Wait…Head straight for the missile," Two demanded.

"What?" Three yelled. "You want _us_ to run into it?"

"Head on full speed," Two ordered and the _Raza_ suddenly turned around, speeding head first towards the missile.

"Whoa! Whoa! What are we doing?!" One yelped.

"You're gonna get us all killed!" Three exclaimed.

"If we get close enough to them, they'll disarm or else they'll be caught in the blast range," Two yelled. "This is our only chance. They have to disarm the nuke."

"Impact in 30 seconds," Android announced. Vivian swallowed, stepping back towards the back of the crew. She glanced at Three as she stood in front of Five and Six. Everyone watched, praying that this was going to work.

"You better be right about this," Three growled at Two. Vivian's hands were flexing. She could feel the panic, like her ship was burning all over again. She stared out, tears forming in her eyes.

"15 seconds."

Vivian swallowed hard. Three glanced at her as she suddenly reached out grabbing and gripping onto his hand. He looked down, his jaw tightening. She closed her eyes, a tear falling from her face. Her knuckles turned white, and she even felt Three tighten his as well as he looked at the floor, almost praying.

"Missile…" Android began. A few long agonizing seconds. "Disarmed…"

The entire crew sighed in relief. The missile hit the front of the ship, but did little damage compared to what it should've been.

"It worked!" Five sighed in relief. Vivian opened her eyes in surprise, not realizing she was still holding Three's hand. She swallowed, they looked at each other for a moment then immediately released. Three cleared his throat, glancing over at her as she wiped the tears off her face. She was still shaking from the adrenaline. At least the ship wasn't vaporized.

"Ease up on the engines, lets get the weapons online," Two ordered. Everyone scattered on the ship. "Keep us nice and close."

"I'm detecting 3 more FTL windows," Android announced.

"Great, looks like they got back up," Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Ferrous?" Six asked.

"No Mikkei Combine," Android corrected.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Three growled.

"Power down weapons and drop the shields!" One ordered.

"You're even crazier than she is!" Three yelled.

"Don't give them an advantage to attack us if we're unarmed," One demanded. "They won't shoot us in front of another corporation."

"How do we know they don't work together?"

"They don't," One reassured. It felt like everyone was holding their breath. Vivian looked around, tensing.

"Do it," Two agreed. And before they knew it Ferrous ships disappeared, leaving the Mikkei ships still out in the open in front of them.

"Greetings _Raza_ , Commander Truffault at your service," Truffault announced on their intercom. Vivian swallowed hard. She's heard that name. "We need to talk."

"How do you suppose we arrange that?" Two asked.

"Why don't I come to you?" Truffault suggested. Everyone looked at Two.

"Fine, you come on our ship, now, unarmed and alone," Two commanded.

"I'm on my way," Truffault agreed, ending the transmission.

"Are we sure we want her on board?" One asked.

"We need answers," Two explained. "Especially if she's willing to scare off Ferrous for us. Everyone in the mess. We're having a guest."

…

The crew walked quickly to the mess hall except for Vivian who walked a little further behind the crew. She was trying to shake off the scare when Two (and Four following close behind) made her way to her.

" _Captain_ …have a minute?" Two asked in almost a biting tone as they walked down the corridor. Vivian glanced at her then stopped as she made her way in front of her.

"What the hell was that about?" Two asked, looking sternly at her.

"What?"

"Do you have a death wish? You suggested a suicide mission," Two repeated. Vivian narrowed her eyes at her. "What would your family think of us if we tried to tell them that you _willingly_ went out to get killed?"

"Says the person who almost ran us into a missile," Vivian growled. "With all do respect Commander, I was planning a diversion, not a suicide mission."

"We work as a team," Two growled.

"And apparently die as a team," Vivian shot back. Two narrowed her eyes at Vivian. "Don't forget you got very lucky."

"Are you questioning my decisions?"

"Maybe," Vivian spat.

"I run this ship."

"And I'm not under your command!" Vivian growled.

Silence. The two leaders stood their ground, tense. Two leaned close to her face.

"We agreed I can think of my own best interests," Vivian reminded harshly.

"We agreed for your services on this ship," Two whispered harshly. "You dying on me is not an option. Period."

Vivian scoffed shaking her head.

"You signed the contract," Vivian growled. "I'm just here to fulfill it. Besides at this point…you're the one who owes me."

Two narrowed her eyes at her.

"Halvor," she growled. Vivian shook her head as she marched to the mess, ignoring Two.

"Well…can't say that wasn't interesting," Four mentioned as he slowly walked up to Two.

"Stay armed, keep an eye on Truffault and don't let her fool you," Two warned.

"Already got it covered," Four agreed. Four bowed his head, making his way to the loading docks.

…

Vivian leaned against the side wall not far from Six, with Bruce at her feet. She stood on her guard (even though she was fuming from her ordeal with Two), arms crossed about her chest near the end corner. Three and Five sat along the table in front of One and Two. Minutes later, Four lead Truffault into the mess as she strode in confidently with a smile on her face nodding to Two.

"Good to see you again," she greeted. Vivian narrowed her eyes at her as she entered. Then it hit her…her father and brother worked with her before. She's the one her father describes: confident, in charge…dangerous. The Mikkei leader looked around the room.

"I recognize most of you from your mug shots," Truffault announced, then looked at Five. "Except for you."

Five froze at she walked over to her bending down to Five's eye level. Vivian straightened up.

"You seem rather young to be on the team," she commented. Five hesitated.

"She's more of a mascot," Three corrected calmly. Truffault nodded then did a double take a Vivian. Vivian narrowed her eyes at her.

"Have we met?" she asked. Truffault narrowed her eyes at her, tilting her head. "Your face…looks familiar, but not from any recent mugshots."

Vivian narrowed her eyes at her.

"She's our new recruit," Three grinned nodding over to Vivian. "Picked her up at one of the mercenary stations."

"Oh, is that right?" Truffault chimed examining her wardrobe. Dark red peasant blouse, black vest with matching black pants and boots. Vivian noticed Truffault examining her golden cross around her neck.

"You don't exactly look like the mercenary type," she commented smirking.

"Are you implying I'm not dangerous?" Vivian narrowed her eyes.

"No but a normal mercenary wouldn't wear something that valuable around her neck," Truffault mentioned. "Did some man give it to you to impress you?"

"Family heirloom," Vivian corrected almost growling. Bruce growled at Truffault in return.

Truffault stopped smiling, looking between Bruce and her staring in silence for a long moment. The others stood there, tense as Truffault glanced between her cross and their pirate crewmate.

"Halvor, settle him down," Two demanded, sort of glaring at her. Truffault furrowed her brows at the name as Vivian looked down at Bruce.

"Bruce enough," she bit lightly in a forced whisper at the dog who sat and whined impatiently. But he stopped. That was the goal. Truffault immediately recomposed herself.

"Well aren't you charming," she smirked, looking at the crew. "You seem to have a knack for picking up the crazy ones."

"Tell me about it," Three grinned at Vivian while Five kicked him lightly under the table. Three grunted looking at her giving her a 'what' face.

"You came alone?" Four asked.

"Why wouldn't I? We have a pre-existing relationship," Truffault informed, making her way to the end chair. "Plus, I just saved your lives."

"Yeah been wondering about that. How you just showed up at the nick of time," Two commented unconvinced.

"Ferrous has been scouting this entire route. We've just been keeping an eye on them," Truffault explained, setting herself down the end chair, full attention on them. Four moved his way next to Two. Vivian moved closer to Six, keeping an eye on the Commander at a distance.

"You have to understand that we know it's been _rough_ since your situation down on the mining colony. And while it worked out for our benefit, there are rumors that question your motives," she explained casually.

"Yeah well we had our reasons," Two informed flatly.

"As cut-throat mercenaries, you have a role to play and you've even gotten some respect," Truffault explained, looking between each of them. "You can't afford people thinking you've gone _soft_."

Vivian swallowed hard as Four revealed a rather large knife from his person.

"I can send you back without your tongue. Would that help?" he asked. Truffault just smiled putting up her hands. Father was right…this woman was dangerous if she could smile so easily even while being threatened.

"I'm just telling you what I've heard," she insisted. "Plus, I'm offering an opportunity to prove that that's not the case. A job for you."

Everyone watched her closely waiting for an explanation.

Truffault grinned. "We have a research facility that is on the break of an amazing discovery."

"And you want us to steal it," One assumed making Truffault turn to him with a smile.

"You see we're already finishing each other's thoughts," she grinned.

"What is it?" Two demanded.

"That you don't need to know," Truffault remarked.

"Forget it, no more blind ops. You tell us, or we don't do it," Two demanded lightly. Truffault then sighed, standing up.

"Well I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"Hang on a second," Three intervened. "Let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," Two growled whispering. Truffault looked between them.

"Tell you what I'll send you rendezvous coordinates and give you 24 hours," Truffault she suggested. "But if you don't show up, don't expect any more help from us."

Truffault walked out with Four following close behind. Everyone relaxed, looking at each other.

"Why didn't we take the deal?" Three asked.

"I'm not in the mood," Two growled as she moved out of the mess hall.

…

Vivian leaned on the corridor walls, waiting patiently for Four as he finished escorting Truffault off the ship.

"Is she gone?" she asked as he walked by her swiftly. Four halted, looking at her.

"For now," Four agreed. He narrowed his eyes at her. "I overheard your fight with Two. Care to explain?"

"You heard it for yourself," Vivian sighed. Four sighed, as Vivian pushed herself off the wall, then walked along the corridors with Four.

"Must be hard…not being in charge of your own ship," Four stated obviously. Vivian twisted her jaw.

"Yeah well, we had a deal and I signed it too," Vivian sighed lightly.

"If you have an opinion on this ship, I suggest you speak up," Four advised. "Just because your part of the crew doesn't mean your mouth is sewn shut."

Vivian hesitated, stopping at a thought. Truffault was oddly confident for someone who just stepped on board the _Raza_. Four noticed stopping in front of her.

"You have something on your mind," Four observed.

"Is there something off…about Truffault?"

"Well she claims we've worked before," Four replied. "But she could have other motives."

"There's something about her I don't trust, even my family hesitated with Mikkei…especially Truffault," Vivian mentioned as they continued walking to the training room. "Truffault always kept us on our toes. Even though they seem _loyal_ , my family always kept a sharp eye on them."

She followed him to the training room.

"We'll make sure there will be no shortage of that," Four agreed. "But just remember, we still need _allies_. If Mikkei offers their protection, then why not take it?"

Vivian leaned up against the door, sighing looking at the floor.

"Let's just hope it doesn't bite us in the ass."

"You forget that we are the crew of the _Raza_ ," Four reminded as he grabbed one of his swords, his back to her. "If anyone dares to betray us. They'll see our wrath."

Vivian then stared him down.

"Oh, believe me," Vivian scoffed. "I know by experience."

Four turned around slowly as she left him alone with the silence of the training room.

…

Vivian was digging through her closet, grinning when she spotted a dark duffle bag in the corner.

"There you are," she whispered, pulling it out and placing it on her bed. She grabbed her cutlass that was sheathed from the corner of her closet, setting it down beside the bag.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in," she greeted as she kept her head in the closet. She heard the door slide open, and footsteps slowly walk in.

"Hey," One greeted. Vivian furrowed her brows as she slowly straightened up, turning to One as he walked a few steps away from the door, his hands in his pockets. "Am I uh…interrupting?"

Vivian straightened up, smiling slightly.

"Well this is a first," she breathed as she walked up to him.

"I wanted to ask you something," One started.

"Girl troubles?" Vivian smirked. One furrowed his brows and stammered off guard.

"What? No…of course not!" he laughed rubbing the back of his head. Vivian nudged him playfully.

"I'm just teasing you," Vivian smirked. "Is this about Truffault?"

"You know anything about her and Mikkei?" One asked as she grabbed her cutlass from the bed examining it.

"Well…not much personally but my family has worked with them," Vivian answered. "Truffault is a bit of a dangerous character."

"Someone we want on our side then wouldn't you think?" One questioned.

"Problem is even I can't tell what side she's on," Vivian mentioned. "Allies are beneficial don't get me wrong. But our line of work is a bit…tricky and allies sometimes turn into enemies."

"Speaking from experience?" One asked. Vivian looked up at him, sheathing her cutlass harshly.

"What do you think?" Vivian commented. One hesitated swallowing hard.

"Sorry…"

Vivian shook gently tossing her cutlass back onto the bed.

"I'm not saying that for bringing up the past. I'm saying it so you keep your guard up," Vivian explained crossing her arms about her chest. "Allies can easily be outbought. Don't let them fool you no matter how good their protection is."

"That would imply we shouldn't even trust you," One narrowed his eyes.

"Well at first glance you shouldn't," Vivian agreed. "I'm a pirate after all. Especially one your crew has destroyed at some point."

Vivian stood there staring at him. One's jaw tightened.

"Can we still count on you?" One asked narrowing his eyes.

"I've already sworn my loyalty and services to this crew," Vivian smirked. "My family are witnesses as well as your commander."

"Then would you agree we need this ally alongside us?"

Vivian swallowed.

"I will tell you what I told Four," Vivian began. "Mikkei may be loyal now. But I personally do not trust Truffault."

One sighed nodding.

"Just be careful. For all your sakes."

"Right, of course," he agreed. "When have we not been?"

"Besides, it's not for me to decide," Vivian reminded. "It's your commander's decision."

One hesitated then nodded clearing his throat.

"Oh yeah of course, I was just…asking the crew's opinion before clarifying it with her," he stammered and nodded.

He forced a smile as he headed towards her door.

"Well you know my opinion," Vivian added.

"Thanks…I'll uh keep that in mind," One agreed lightly. Vivian nodded, sitting herself down onto the bed and opening the bag. One hesitated then opened his mouth.

"Hey Halvor," One began, making Vivian look up. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I know we've gotten off on the wrong foot…"

"Not your fault, my introduction wasn't exactly favorable. I did point a gun at your commander," Vivian scoffed. One nodded.

"What…exactly happened with…you know us and you?" One asked. "Why would we blow up your ship?"

Vivian stopped, sighing then looking at One.

"Honestly…I don't know," Vivian replied. "One minute we were doing well on a mission, next minute I was expendable."

"Then…why did you agree to another contract?" One asked. Vivian scoffed in amusement.

"Well… what's the old saying, keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" Vivian replied.

"Point," One scoffed in amusement.

"Hence why, if you do decide to agree with Truffault, keep a good eye on her."

"Thanks Halvor," One nodded, then proceeded to the door.

"It's Viv…or Vivian," Vivian corrected making him slowly turn around. She smiled slightly. "You don't have to be so formal around me."

One smiled nodding.

"You got it," he agreed, walking out of her room quietly. "I'll uh…see you around?"

Vivian smiled lightly at him as he left. She searched the bag, pulling out it's contents.

"Father you've done it again…"

…

Within 24 hours, the _Raza_ crew made the decision to take up the job with Mikkei (even though Two, Six and Vivian weren't exactly fond of it). Android pulled the ship out of FTL at the rendezvous point to meet up with Truffault. Vivian walked onto the bridge as Two sighed, getting up from her commanding chair.

"We just jumped out of FTL," Android announced.

"Okay, let's get this thing over with," Two growled then spotted Vivian.

"Halvor, I need you here on the ship with Five. It should be quick," Two ordered.

"Is this punishment for my so-called _suicide mission_?"

"No actually, I personally think it's too risky for us _all_ to go down there," Two disagreed as she headed out the door.

"Shouldn't that be a good reason to have a little extra help?"

"I can't risk something happening to you in the crossfire. Not with your father watching our every move with you," Two stated looking sternly at her. "Easiest way is keeping you on the ship with Five."

Vivian stared her down, reluctantly staying put.

"Am I clear?" Two asked, already aggravated with the ordeal.

"Crystal," Vivian swallowed, trying not to growl.

"Good," Two agreed. "We'll be back ASAP. Keep your coms on."

Vivian shook her head as Two turned around to get ready. Vivian kicked the hard end of the console hard giving off a loud _clang_. It was getting harder by the day being left behind.

…

Within the next hour, Vivian had to blow off steam. Too much fuming all in one sitting. Five sat on the workout bench, eating a spare apple, with Bruce sitting underneath her as Vivian swung around her cutlass at the target.

"Why didn't Two let you go with them? Didn't you sign up to be part of this crew?" Five asked, taking a bite of her apple.

"You know I'm starting to ask myself that every day," Vivian growled. "But I guess if I was stuck alone on a ship, I'd rather do it with you."

"Why?" Five giggled. Vivian finished her swings and took a breath.

"Well…being around some of the crew has been particularly stressful," Vivian scoffed.

"You talking about Two?"

"In more recent scenarios."

"I would think that you'd rather be around Three than some teenage girl," Five mentioned. Vivian rolled her eyes sitting on center of the training mattes, placing her cutlass down as she stretched. Five grabbed her sheathed cutlass gently. "That's so cool. There's a dragon on the hilt!"

"Used to carry that with me everywhere. Back when the _Neptune's Dragon_ was still around," Vivian mentioned. "Besides you're more than just a teenage girl. And Three…is a different kind of stress."

"What do you mean?"

Vivian sighed, leaning back on her arms looking at her.

"I don't know it's hard to explain."

"Try words?" Five joked. Vivian smirked, laughing under her breath. "I mean I know Three is obnoxious but…I mean like I said he's happier with you around."

"We don't know that. Besides, I can't tell if he likes me or just needs…"

She was about to say it but then hesitated with Five.

"Never mind," she dismissed, then laid on her back, covering her face with her arms.

"Viv you clearly have feelings for him," Five insisted. "I saw you hold his hand when we thought the ship was going to explode."

Vivian looked away embarrassed scoffing in amusement.

"It's okay to have feelings for someone," Five smiled encouragingly.

"I just don't know who he is yet Five," Vivian sighed. "But…I'll keep that in mind."

She got up from her place, grabbing the cutlass from Five then helping her up from the bench.

"You want to grab some food?"

"Nah," Five disagreed. "I'm just gonna hang out in my room for a bit. Can I take Bruce with me?"

Vivian nodded, allowing Five and Bruce to go the opposite way. Vivian sighed as she heard static on her coms.

"Halvor, we're on our way back. Expect some company," Two's voice announced.

"Is it Truffault?" Vivian asked.

"Unfortunately, it's worse and non-negotiable…"

…

Vivian changed into a dark purple, thin sweater that hung off her shoulders over a black tank top and dark jeans with her combat boots before heading to down to the bridge. She was finishing up braiding her hair as she exited her room. She waited as the _Raza_ crew as they assembled themselves back onto the bridge.

"Well…that could've gone better," Three commented. He stopped, eyeing Vivian as they approached her. He cleared his throat getting out of the way.

"So…?" Vivian asked. Two shook her head.

"Looks like we won't be working alone," Two replied, her tone rather frustrated.

"We got the job, that's all that matters right?" One reminded.

"I don't know…something doesn't feel right," Six disagreed.

"What's wrong?" Vivian asked.

"Well for starters, we can't use any guns. Defeats the purpose of stealing if you ask me," Three mentioned. Vivian raised a brow at him.

"I've stolen things without guns before. Is that so hard to grasp?"

"Well the sooner we get it done the better," Two mentioned. Everyone looked up as the transmission coms turned on.

"We're about 5 minutes from dropping off your new partners are waiting at the docking bay. Don't disappoint me," Truffault's voice announced.

"Copy that," Two answered sternly. She rubbed her eyes.

"Hold on a sec," Six started. "If we have them on the ship…what do we do about Five?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Options?" Two asked.

"Well I don't know about you, but she shouldn't be near them. Just to be on the safe side," Six mentioned.

"Maybe she should lie low for a while," One agreed. Two nodded.

"Agreed. One you come with me, we'll make sure Five is somewhere out of the way while they board here," Two mentioned. "Halvor, you make sure that the crew gets settled. There are spare quarters down the hall from yours."

"I'll come with you," Four added.

"Oh, I'm sure they're fine…once you get the 'they pointed guns at us first' phase," Three mentioned.

Vivian rolled her eyes as she followed Four down the corridor. She made sure to grab her own cutlass from her room along with her pistol before heading down to the docking bay.

…

The airlock opened, revealing a very small and confident mercenary group. Four was on one end of the door and Vivian on the other. Wexler came out first, with the others (Tash, Vons and Cain) following him out close behind. He took out the toothpick in his mouth and whistled. As soon as they boarded, the airlock closed, and they jumped into FTL.

"Nice digs," Wexler grinned as he admired the infrastructure. Cain looked around but then immediately spotted Vivian. He smirked eying her.

"Welcome back," Four greeted. "Commander wanted us to lead to the spare quarters."

"Us?" Wexler asked. Cain nudged him.

"Looks like we got an addition to the party," Cain mentioned. Wexler looked over noticing Vivian and eyed her up and down. It made her extremely uneasy. It felt almost predatory.

"A nice one indeed," Wexler agreed. Four noticed her grip onto her cutlass.

"Now, if you would all follow me," Four ordered lightly. "We can get you all settled in."

Vivian stayed towards the back as Four lead them down the hall. Vons and Tash gave Vivian suspicious looks but mostly kept their eyes back towards Four. Cain and Wexler on the other hand were…glancing more frequently. She kept her cool, but she couldn't help but feel guarded. Although Cain…seemed to be examining her. Like maybe he saw her before. Wexler on the other hand, was giving a smug look. Wexler trotted up to Four nudging him.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Four glanced at him.

"So, uh…Who's the dame?" Wexler asked Four, pointing at Vivian. Vivian rolled her eyes as Cain slowed down to her pace.

"Why don't you ask her?" Four suggested. He glanced behind him. "Although I'll warn you…she might bite."

Wexler raised his brows at him as Four pointed at the first room.

"That one's ours," Tash intervened, grabbing Vons and leading him into the room. Wexler put up his hands.

"Guess I'll take the next one," Wexler grumbled.

Vivian furrowed her brows at the pair. Couldn't tell if they were dating or related. It was rather strange. They went further down the hall where Four opened the next door to another spare room.

Wexler walked in, looking around the room.

"Looks cozy," Wexler smirked. "Where's the grub?"

"Down the hall to your right. You'll know it when you see it," Four mentioned. Wexler nodded, staring at Vivian as Four went ahead with Cain. She narrowed her eyes at Cain as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"So, what's your story gorgeous?" Wexler asked, making Vivian snap back into reality. Wexler walked back up to the stairs. "How come we didn't see you at the rendezvous?"

Vivian watched him as he leaned against the door, chewing on his toothpick with a smug smile.

"You trying to flatter me?"

"I just call it like I see it," Wexler. "And believe me…I like what I'm seeing."

Vivian narrowed her eyes.

"I had some other things to attend to," Vivian replied. "Besides someone has to keep an eye on the ship."

He eyed her.

"Well I'm sure you do that splendidly," Wexler smirked. "It's a shame the others didn't mention you. I'd love to get acquainted."

"You first," Vivian smirked. Wexler scoffed.

"Of course," Wexler grinned, putting his hands towards his chest pointing at himself. "Wexler. I run this crew. You know my say goes?"

He leaned closer, as Vivian stayed put, narrowing her eyes at him.

"So, there's my introduction where's yours?"

She scoffed, smirking.

"Fine. It's Vivian," Vivian mentioned. He grinned.

"Ooo, that's a good name," he commented, then glanced around, whispering. "So, _Vivian_ …what's a girl like you doing with some of the most dangerous people on this ship hm?"

Vivian stood her ground and smirked. Four walked a little closer to them from dropping off Cain. He watched Vivian and Wexler carefully.

"Oh, believe me darling they're not the only ones who are dangerous…" Vivian whispered. He scoffed in amusement then saw the golden cross on her neck…then the light, thin scar alongside it. He furrowed his brows, reaching out.

"What have we here?"

Vivian swallowed hard, as she restrained from pulling out her blade. He lifted the cross in his hand lightly.

"Pretty little thing you have around your neck."

His eyes roamed from the cross down suggestively. She swallowed when he moved his hand off her cross but put his hand on her shoulder alongside her neck.

"Maybe you and I could-" Wexler whispered, eying her. Then he felt a slim curved blade to his neck.

"I wouldn't hold your breath," Vivian smirked, looking darkly at him. "Sorry darling…all business I'm sure you understand."

Wexler scoffed in amusement as Four walked up and smirked at Vivian.

"Wexler. I see that you and Miss Halvor have been properly acquainted," Four mentioned. Wexler took a breath as Vivian moved her cutlass away from him, sheathing it at her side. Wexler exhaled, recomposing himself.

"Oh yeah," Wexler cleared his throat. "I'm uh…gonna grab some food. Get a little R&R before we head out you know."

He pushed his way passed her then down the hall to the mess. Four walked up to her as she stared at Wexler.

"Well aren't you two getting along," Four joked sarcastically. He eyed her cutlass then back at her. "I warned him you bite."

Vivian looked at Four.

"Let's see if the message sinks in…" he smirked.


	15. Allies or Enemies Pt 2

**Chapter 15: Allies or Enemies Pt. 2**

"Captain! It's good to hear your voice lass!" Corey grinned over the coms. Vivian cringed a little as she headed her way back to her room. Wexler just…rubbed her the wrong way. Something about his vibes were dangerous. She didn't like it one bit. She had to get answers.

"Good to hear from you too Corey," Vivian whispered, feeling a slight bit of relief. She passed by a few of the quarters. "Corey, I need you to do me a favor."

"Oi…You sound a little distressed darling," Corey commented.

"You don't know the half of it," Vivian remarked annoyed.

"Why what's happening?" Corey asked.

"It's a long story," Vivian growled quietly.

"Your commander alerted us on a mission. She mentioned Mikkei," Corey mentioned cautiously.

"Followed by Truffault," Vivian growled. Corey was silent. Three looked up as she walked by his quarters. He slowly got up looking out the corridors as she headed towards her room.

"Well…isn't that interesting," he commented. "Your commander didn't sound too happy either."

"Well she and I are on…less than favorable terms."

"Headbutting are we?"

"Corey…"

"Sorry…what can I do?" Corey asked, trying to avoid an argument. Three followed her quietly.

"I want you to send me files on a mercenary group," Vivian whispered. "Wanted records, dealings, etc."

"Of course. Who am I looking for?"

"Wexler," Vivian replied quietly.

Three furrowed his brows as he slowly walked down the hall towards her. Why was she being so secretive?

"You need any back up lass?"

"Corey…"

"I know I know…" Corey sighed. "I forget you're a Halvor. But you call me. I'll get right on this."

"Thanks."

"Viv…be careful," Corey warned. Vivian nodded, hanging up her coms. She was about to head inside her room when Three approached her.

"Hey! Surprised Two didn't let you tag along earlier," Three smirked as he stopped next to her by the door.

"Had to stay behind again, Two's orders," Vivian sighed frustratingly as she leaned against the door behind her. Three furrowed his brows as he saw her glancing down to the guest quarters.

"Who you talking to?"

"I was giving Corey some updates," Vivian replied.

"You seem a little tense…" Three motioned to all of her.

"On guard…" Vivian corrected.

"I don't blame ya," Three reassured looking behind him.

"You sure about having them on board?" Vivian twisted her jaw, motioning towards the guest rooms. "Especially Wexler…"

"Yeah he seemed a little cocky at the meeting," Three mentioned. Vivian raised her brows.

"You're one to talk."

Three furrowed his brows at her and smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Three asked hovering over her.

"You tell me," Vivian remarked as she opened the door to her room, walking herself in. Three followed her. He closed the door behind him.

"Regardless," Three groaned, ignoring the commentary. "They're certainly an interesting bunch to say the least. We got our work cut out for us."

"Believe me, you don't have to tell me twice," Vivian agreed stuffing things into her duffle bag for him not to see from her bed.

Three eyed her for a moment.

"Hey uh…I was meaning to talk to you about earlier," Three began. Vivian froze, then swallowed hard.

"It must've been the alcohol talking…" she lied in embarrassment. Three scoffed in amusement as she straightened up, facing him and crossing her arms about her chest.

"Right…I'll believe that when you're stone cold drunk," Three smirked. Vivian hesitated. "Plus, that doesn't explain when we thought we'd blow up into a million bits."

He motions to his hand. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I'm not even sure what I'm thinking," Vivian scoffed.

"Humor me for a sec," Three encouraged. "You are…interested, right? It's not just me…forming my own bullshit fantasies?"

"Fantasies?" Vivian laughed.

"You know what I mean," Three remarked. "Besides you can't blame me. I can't exactly ignore this."

He motions to her all of her. Vivian hesitated.

"It's complicated…" Vivian sighed.

"Isn't it though? What's wrong with a little bit of complexity when we could just…not think…" Three mentioned as he moved closer, leaning close to her face. "I saw your face…you can't fool me."

He put his hand on her shoulder. It made her tense…but not like Wexler. It was different. She hesitated as he got closer.

"Three…You don't know who you're dealing with…" Vivian breathed. Three smirked eying her.

"Neither do you," Three grinned. "So that makes us even."

"I haven't…had the best of luck in my position…with men."

"You?" he asked in disbelief. "Try me."

"Intimidation…cheating…mutiny," Vivian listed off casually. Three raised a brow.

"Mutiny?"

Vivian rolled her eyes nodding embarrassed. "And a smidgen of other things."

"Okay first of all," Three leaned back and put up a finger. "That's not me. One, I'm not easily intimidated. If anything, people are intimidated by me."

Vivian tried not to laugh as he continued.

"Second, cheating. I mean…I cheat in cards but not all the time. Come to think of it not sure of who doesn't now and then. And when it comes to women, uh, people have to tell me first before I do something stupid okay? Not my fault some hot blonde wants to hit on me. Or that I don't know I'm in a thing with somebody."

Vivian stifled a laugh.

"And mutiny?" Three looked up in thought then mockingly grinned as he hovered over her. His hand still on her shoulder. "Well…I don't think that's gonna happen. Well unless you know Two gets a little overbearing then you know we can sort something out for you to take over. How's that?"

"Fine…I see your point," Vivian rolled her eyes laughing a bit, making him smirk. He raised his brows, leaning close to her face.

"So…can I assume we might be able to start where we stopped next time?" he asked suggestively eyeing her up and down., moving his hand to the side of her neck. "Because believe me…I was enjoying it."

Vivian sighed, looking at him, putting a hand on top of his. Maybe Five was right. Maybe it wasn't a problem to have feelings for him.

"You're…definitely persistent," Vivian rolled her eyes. She swallowed when he got even closer. "Hard to ignore that."

"From what I hear you like the chase," Three smirked. "Wanted a guy like me to…finally get what I want."

She bit her lip. Three scoffed.

"Guess we'll find out, won't we captain?" he grinned.

"Please don't call me that," Vivian groaned.

"Why? Find that rather fitting," Three teased. She gently pulled off his hand, leaning away from him and grabbing her duffle bag, tossing it gently into the closet. Three cleared his throat.

"So, uh…" he started, rubbing the back of his neck. She smiled. "Until then…I was gonna get some grub. You coming?"

"Sure," Vivian smirked. "You sure you can keep your cool?"

"Sure…" Three breathed, nodding. He cleared his throat pointing at the door. "After you."

Vivian walk on her way to the door when Three grinned.

"Although I gotta tell you, it's hard not to like the view," Three grinned.

Vivian tried not to laugh as they walked down the hall together to join the rest of the crew.

…

Three was already in the mess when Vivian came in. He and Six were looking at each other funny after talking to Tash and Vons. Vivian hesitated seeing Wexler at the end of the table. He looked up from his meal at her.

"Well, well look who it is," Wexler greeted. Three glanced at Vivian and Wexler. She walked around the table to sit across from Six and next to Vons. She wanted to keep her distance from Wexler as much as she could. Unfortunately, it's not like the rest of his crew were any better. She sat down about to dig into her food.

Two and One walked into the room.

"You thought about my little proposal?" he asked eying Vivian. Two hesitated.

"Proposal?" Two repeated. Vivian's eyes darted to Wexler. One could see the seriousness in her eyes.

"She and I were possibly going to get to know each other," Wexler answered.

Three furrowed his brows at Wexler, then Six gripped his arm as he was about to say something. Vivian looked away from Wexler, taking a forkful of food.

"And I was sure…that I gave you my answer," Vivian ignored him, looking at Two sternly. "Perhaps next time I should be _clearer_."

Vivian glared at him threateningly. Wexler acted almost amused (mainly trying to hide that tiny bit of fear in his stomach). Six and Three watched her. That stare was very close to how she looked at One…and it was terrifying.

"Halvor," Two started. "Is this true?"

Vivian tried to focus back on her food, then Cain furrowed his brows at her name.

"Where've I heard that name before?"

One slightly nudged Two.

Vivian rolled her eyes.

"You know with your guts, I'm almost tempted to steal you away," Wexler smirked. "I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind me stealing you off their hands. You probably cause them trouble anyway with your… _introductions_."

The _Raza_ crew looked between Wexler and Vivian. She twisted her jaw as she immediately stood from her place.

"I think I lost my appetite," Vivian growled, picking up her tray. Six sighed, shaking his head. Three raised his brows as she left. She made no effort to restrain glaring at Wexler. Two noticed as she stormed off out of the mess. She narrowed her brows at Wexler. He looked at Two rather oddly.

"What?"

"She's not for sale," Two defended.

"Isn't that for her to decide?"

"Don't worry she's not going anywhere," Three reassured.

"I don't know. I would think there would be a lot of clashing," Wexler mentioned motioning to Two. "Besides I'm sure I can tame her. With enough work."

One, Three and Six stared at Wexler in disbelief. He just gave a smug look. What's with this guy?

"You know the more you talk about her like that, the less I'm concerned about your safety," Two mentioned.

"What are you going to do? We're forced to work together," Wexler scoffed in amusement.

"I wasn't talking about _me_ ," Two growled lightly. Wexler's face tried to stay amused. "So…what's your plan to get into the station."

…

Screaming was heard down every corridor of the ship. Unfortunately for Wexler, he was now sitting in the med bay, minutes later after trying to make his moves on Two. And he lost…horribly. Broken wrist, fractured ribs and a bruised left testicle. Vivian cringed when she found out from One. Vivian stayed away from the scene. She accompanied Four in the training room, watching him as he reflected quietly. As much as it served Wexler right…she wasn't sure who to be more terrified of. Wexler or Two. And right now, she wasn't on great terms with either of them.

"What do we do now?" Vivian asked. "This changes the entire mission."

"It means we need a plan B," Four stated matter-of-factly. "Otherwise the mission is compromised."

Vivian sighed, sitting herself down on a workout bench. They looked up as Two entered the room.

"We have a plan," Two announced.

"And?" Four asked.

"Five agreed to open the door. She knows Wexler's protocols better than anyone else," Two explained. "Four, you and Six keep track of the Marauder. Three, One and I will accompany Wexler's crew."

"What about me?" she asked.

"I need you to watch Wexler while in the research station. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while we're down there," Two explained sternly. Vivian scoffing in disbelief and rolled her eyes. "I know it's not ideal."

"Yeah well…I'm getting used to sitting duty," Vivian remarked coolly. Four noticed the tension between them. Vivian didn't even want to look at Two.

"It won't be like that forever," Two reminded. "Besides I need eyes on him. He might be injured but he's still dangerous."

"I'm not sure leaving him under my care is the best solution either. But, not like I have a choice," Vivian got up pacing a bit in front of the punching back.

Two narrowed her eyes at her.

"I can trust you right?"

Vivian was taken aback by the statement.

"I know we haven't been on the best terms lately," Two added. "I need to know you're on our side."

"Are you serious? You have suspicious mercenaries on board and you're asking me the stupid questions," Vivian growled at her.

"Yes or no Halvor," Two demanded lightly. Vivian twisted her jaw, fuming.

"I signed a contract, gave you resources, and even my _word_ with my _entire family_ behind it," Vivian growled viciously. "What more do you want?"

"Certainty," Two replied sternly. "I need to know-"

 _BAM_! Vivian punched the punching bag so hard it caused Two to jump. Four looked away, keeping his calm as Two scoffed shaking her head. Vivian walked slowly up to her, her eyes hurt and almost glaring. Four took a deep breath, watching Vivian and Two carefully.

"Fine…I'll watch Wexler," Vivian growled. There was a long moment before she found her way out.

Two watched her as she stormed out of the training room. Four narrowed his eyes at Two. Two notices looking at him funny.

"What the hell was that about?"

"You're questioning her trust and loyalty," Four remarked flatly.

"I need to know-"

"What makes you think that she wouldn't be on our side?"

"Wexler…wanted her on his crew. Steal her off our hands," Two mentioned. "I need to know that she won't just abandon us."

Two looked at him kind of defeated.

"I saw how she was with Wexler," Four reassured. "And believe me, I think she'd rather be rid of him."

…

Vivian made sure to pick up her dagger, a pistol on a holster and her cutlass before heading to the med bay. She was still on edge and wasn't going to take any chances. She opened the door to the med bay still fuming as she walked in. Wexler's crew was scattered around the room, with a very incapacitated Wexler. Braced arm, ice pack on his hips. It was bad. That didn't count his fractured ribs. Everyone looked at her as she set herself in the corner of the room, watching all of them.

Not too long after Two and Five came in getting the run down of the new plan with Wexler and his crew. After reluctantly agreeing with the strategy, Wexler motioned to Vivian.

"Why is she here?"

"She'll be on the ship, in case anything happens," Two explained. "She'll keep us informed if anything looks suspicious."

Wexler glanced at his crew who stared at Vivian trying not to glare.

"You sure you'll be okay here boss?" Cain asked.

"We'll be fine. As long as he doesn't get out of bedrest," Vivian replied coldly. She crossed her arms about her chest, watching him cautiously.

Five realized how tense Vivian and Two were when they locked eyes.

"We'll be back soon," Two commented sternly. "Keep your coms on."

Vivian nodded shortly as Two, Five and the rest of Wexler's crew exited the med bay. Vivian narrowed her eyes at Wexler.

…

It was a good while after the _Raza_ left for the mission. Vivian pacing, looking at the various medical supplies. Wexler eyed her cutlass noticing the elaborate dragon curling around the hilt.

"As much as I don't mind the overwhelming silence, can I ask you something?"

"I'm not really in the mood for small talk," Vivian blocked, her back to him. Wexler scoffed amused.

"I was just curious where you got that pretty little thing," Wexler mentioned, motioning to her cutlass. She furrowed her brows then looked between her cutlass and him. He smirked. "Does it come with that shiny cross on your neck?"

"Specialty weapons shop," Vivian answered simply.

"Can't imagine it being cheap," Wexler eyed the weapon then at her. "I can see why the crew would keep you around."

"Why's that?"

"Well clearly you carry a good chunk of change around right?" Wexler smirked. Vivian narrowed her eyes at him. "Who are you really?"

As soon as she was about to protest, Android walked in.

"There you are, Two told me you'd be here," Android greeted. She looked at Wexler. "Is the medicine helping?"

Wexler nodded, shifting and still in a bit of pain.

"Need me for something?" Vivian asked.

"Yes actually, you have a transmission waiting for you on the bridge," Android replied. Vivian looked at Wexler.

"Don't move," Vivian threatened lightly. Wexler put up his arms slowly. He then watched as Vivian and Android left him alone. When it was clear, he slowly hopped himself off of the med bay table. With every grunt, he made his way to the bridge.

…

Vivian walked her way to the bridge as Four and Six were heading out to the Marauder. She nodded to Six.

"You two heading out?"

"They should be close to grabbing the goods," Six mentioned. "We'll be back soon enough."

Vivian nodded as she approached them. Six made his way passed her towards the console. Four lingered a second more.

"You look distracted," Four commented quietly. Vivian sighed, crossing her arms about her chest.

"I have a transmission on the bridge," Vivian mentioned motioning to the bridge. Four nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder gripping onto it. Thrown off.

"I know you've been struggling but…" Four began, watching as Six opened the doors of the Marauder and proceeded inside. He immediately looked at her. "Remember who you are."

Vivian nodded. He patted her shoulder smiling at her then headed to the Marauder.

"Be careful," she announced. Four smirked at her as he went into the Marauder.

"Always am," he replied. She took a moment before proceeding to the bridge. Wexler wasn't that far behind when the Marauder doors closed.

He followed as Vivian took her place on the bridge in front of the transmission. He hid behind the doors unnoticed by Android or herself. Vivian looked at Android.

"You know who it is?"

"It's your father," Android replied. Vivian swallowed, then slowly nodded. She straightened up before answering the call. Erik Halvor appeared on the screen again in front of his miraculous office.

"My pearl," he greeted steadily. Vivian bowed her head. Wexler swallowed at the various memorabilia of the _Neptune's Dragon_ as well as his other prized positions.

"This is definitely a surprise," Vivian greeted. "What can I do for you father?"

"I heard you had some recent encounters with Truffault," her father stated sternly. "With some questionable mercenaries."

"You could say that," Vivian agreed. "Is that a problem?"

"You know what I think of Mikkei," Erik mentioned growling. "Always made it difficult to compromise."

"Is that why you called?"

"No, I actually called to send you files on the mercenaries you're working with," Erik corrected. "I can't say I approve…"

"Well you're not the only one," Vivian mentioned. "I didn't have a say on this mission."

"Really…perhaps we can arrange something," Erik suggested smoothly. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Father," Vivian protested but he put up a hand. He then got up, moving closer to the camera.

"I know it's been a long time since you've been on your own. But if you want to grow as a Captain again…you're going to have to put your best foot forward. Remind the _Raza_ who you are."

Vivian hesitated.

"Who are you? Say it," her father demanded sternly. Wexler furrowed his brows at her.

"Vivian Elizabeth Halvor," Vivian sighed, closing her eyes annoyed. Erik narrowed his eyes at her.

"State your position. I need to hear you say it," he pushed. Vivian shook her head.

"Captain of the _Neptune's Dragon_ …" Vivian breathed. Wexler's eyes widened.

"You're in charge of our family's legacy. I expect you not to disappoint," Erik reminded. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal…" Vivian nodded.

"Good. After the mission is over, I expect a full report from the commanding officer. Don't keep me waiting…"

Wexler immediately backed away from the bridge, heading back towards the med bay as she ended the transmission. This changed everything…

…

Vivian remained outside the door of the med bay until the crew came back from the mission. The advice from Four and her father roamed around her mind. With the way Two was treating every mission, she certainly didn't feel like this powerful captain.

"The Marauder has docked," Android announced. Vivian jumped when she saw Wexler limp his way towards the airlock of the Marauder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vivian asked, making him jump. He turned around.

"I'm making sure it the plan worked," Wexler replied matter-of-factly. Vivian rolled her eyes at him as she followed him towards the Marauder docking bay.

The crew was slowly filing out as Vivian and Wexler made their way towards them.

"We got it," Cain announced with a grin on his face. They carted a large supplies crate, still in their maintenance disguises.

"Let's get this thing in the vault, Android jump us to FTL," Two started ordering.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm sure we can keep it in our hands," Wexler smirked confidently. Two glared at him.

"My ship my rules," Two objected motioning to the crew. "Go."

Wexler defeated stood there as everyone passed him. He grabbed Cain.

"Halvor, mission is done, feel free to take a breather," Two mentioned as everyone scattered. Vivian nodded following the others.

"This calls for a drink," Three grinned.

"I got some information on our mysterious girl," Wexler whispered motioning to Vivian as she walked back towards her own quarters.

…

Vivian was looking up files on her computers getting info on Wexler and his crew when she heard a knock on her door. She immediately hid the files.

"Come in," she greeted.

One opened the door and smiled.

"Hey," he greeted. "Four and I were heading to the mess for drinks, you want to join?"

Vivian shook her head.

"I'm not feeling it today," she mentioned. "Besides I wasn't there…so don't feel like I deserve to celebrate this one."

"Wexler give you any trouble?"

"If he did, you'd see another brace on him," Vivian smirked.

"Well, if you change your mind," he smirked. "We'll be in the mess celebrating."

She nodded as he turned to leave. She sat alone for a few minutes with Bruce whining at her feet giving a go-have-fun look on his face. She rolled her eyes.

"All right fine," she groaned. She got up heading out of her quarters. She wasn't far from the mess when something felt off. That was when she realized they dropped out of FTL. She furrowed her brows in confusion then froze to the door seeing Vons approach the mess with one of Three's large guns.

"Well then you'll like us even less," Vons announced. She peaked through, seeing Vons, Tash and Cain pointing guns at the _Raza_ crew. Vivian swallowed. "Hey kid…make yourself useful."

Vons tossed Five some duck-tape.

"What about the other one?" Tash asked Cain. The others stood still. They were talking about Vivian.

"Once we take care of these goons, we'll spread out and find her. She can't be far," Cain smirked.

Vivian put a hand over her mouth, placing her back against the wall outside the door, slowly making her way out away from the mess back towards her quarters. Bruce whined when she entered her room. She shushed him. She locked her door, going into the closet and grabbing her duffle bag. She wasn't going to strand her own crew…and she had to free them by surprise…


	16. Hostages and Ghosts

**Chapter 16: Hostages and Ghosts**

Wexler put his crew on the coms as Two was staring at him in the airlock.

"Everyone taken care of?"

Through the bag, things unfolded. Tall black boots, dark black pants, a dark blue/teal thin sweater with a thin dark leather scaled and hooded jacket. Leather fingerless gloves. Her hair braided fixed, hanging from the side.

"Unfortunately, we're missing one," Vons announced. Wexler furrowed his brows looking at Two.

"Which one?" Wexler asked.

A holster fastened with a pistol loaded at her thigh. Cutlass sheathed and placed along her belt. Dagger in her boot. And to top it off, her cross with and dark blue dragon scaled face scarf.

"That girl who kept you company on the mission," Cain responded.

Vivian pulled up her hood, pulled up her face scarf to cover up over her nose.

Wexler looked at Two narrowing his eyes.

"Well…why don't one of you go find her?" Wexler asked.

"Check her room," Vons suggested lightly as Cain nodded and proceeded to scout the ship while he and Tash stayed in the mess with the others. The _Raza_ crew kneeled, unable to move with the various guns pointed at them. They couldn't warn her…their coms were taken.

"Come on Viv…" Three whispered.

"You ready boy?" Vivian asked under her mask. Bruce growled lowly yipping in anticipation. She then heard her door trying to be opened. She looked at Bruce who whined. She scoffed.

"Looks like we got company," she whispered, unholstering her pistol.

"Shit!" Cain growled at the door.

"What's going on over there?" Wexler asked.

"The door is jammed I can't-" Cain began but then the door slowly slid open, making him ready his pistol. Bruce was sitting there in front of the door his head tilted whining at Cain (looking all innocent). Vivian leaned close against the wall out of sight alongside the door. Cain furrowed his brows confused, directing his coms to the crew. "Uh boss?"

"What?" Wexler growled annoyed. Cain scoffed in amusement.

"There's a dog on the ship," Cain laughed under his breath, lowering his weapon. Everyone in the from the _Raza_ looked up.

"Bruce," Five whispered as she was getting tied up from Vons.

"Is this a joke?" Wexler asked.

"No! It's sitting right here in front of me!" Cain mentioned, trying to peek through to her room,

"I hate dogs," Tash growled.

"Come on Cain just get rid of the thing!" Vons demanded.

"We need to find the girl!" Wexler added annoyed.

Vivian leaned towards Bruce.

" _Strike_ ," Vivian whispered harshly. Bruce then suddenly growled viciously at Caine forcing him to back up.

"Whoa! Hey!" Cain growled but before he could fire his pistol, Bruce then leapt at Cain, grabbing his pant leg and forcing him to the ground on his back. Vivian slowly made her way out of her room, watching Bruce distract him as she put a boot on his chest, holding him there to the ground.

" _Hold,_ " Vivian demanded, Bruce sunk his teeth in around Cain's leg, forcing him to cry out in pain.

"You little bitch!" Cain growled under his breath.

"Ah, ah, ah," Vivian sang, unsheathing her cutlass. "That's not a way to talk to a Captain…"

Cain swallowed hard, feeling the cold steel along his throat. "Give me one good reason to keep you alive…"

Cain scoffed, putting up his hands in mock surrender.

"We got your commander in the airlock," he smirked evilly at her. Vivian's eyes widened slightly, as she glanced towards the airlock. Cain grinned.

"You don't want to hurt me…So why don't you quit the act and-"

SLAM! Vivian took out her pistol, swiping it across his head and causing him to yell out in pain, grabbing his head. Bruce let go giving a disgusted look and whining. She immediately sheathed her cutlass, unholstering her pistol and running down the hall with Bruce at her heels.

…

"Give me the code of the vault and I'll let you out," Wexler demanded.

"Don't tell them anything!" Two commanded over the screen as the _Raza_ crew watched her from the sidelines. Vivian slowly made her way down the hall Bruce at her heels, her sights on Wexler. Two furrowed her brows behind him, when she suddenly saw Vivian behind Wexler in her scarf and hood.

Vivian put a gun to his lower back. Before he could shift, her other arm wrapped around his shoulders, holding her dagger forcefully across his throat. He swallowed, putting up his arms.

"Who is that?!" Tash growled. The _Raza_ crew looked up, rather confused at Vivian's masked and hooded appearance.

"What the hell is this?" Wexler questioned, glancing as Vivian pulled down her scarf and hood revealing her face both to him and on camera.

"Halvor…" One swallowed.

"It's the girl," Tash announced. "Cain! Where are you?"

"Well, well…look who we have here…" Two smirked. Vivian leaned close to his ear with his coms.

"What do you know…I found a _rat_ ," Vivian sang smoothly. The _Raza_ crew shivered at her voice. Two swallowed as she saw the hate in Vivian's eyes. A side of her she never saw.

"Aren't you one for surprises," Wexler scoffed. "This doesn't change anything…"

" _Strike_ ," Vivian growled harshly as Bruce immediately chomped onto his leg, clamping on forcing Wexler to howl. Everyone jumped over the coms.

"Jesus," Six breathed as Bruce forced Wexler's leg to bleed.

"Let me make one…thing… _clear_ ," Vivian growled into his ear inside reaching out into the coms. Everyone tensed. Two narrowed her eyes at Vivian.

"If you move, he breaks your leg," Vivian motioned to Bruce. "And if you try anything…this bullet goes right through your spine."

"You're bluffing," Wexler scoffed.

She cocks the pistol at his back. He swallowed.

"Okay you're not bluffing…" Wexler grunted, trying to recompose himself. "Let's talk."

"You think I want to talk?" Vivian growled. Bruce clamped on harder forcing Wexler to growl in pain. She pushed.

"Now…let's make this simple for your little monkey brain," Vivian breathed threateningly. "She gets back on the ship and you let my crew go…or I _slit_ your _throat_ in front of your own…"

Vons and Tash keep their guns pointed at the _Raza_ crew.

"Boss!" Vons called out.

"Well Wexler…looks like we hit an impasse," Two remarked. He scoffed.

"No, no it's okay," Wexler put up his hands. He glanced at Vivian. "We're just having a little chat."

"I'm not playing games with you," Vivian remarked. She pressed her dagger closer to his throat. The _Raza_ crew straightened up as Cain slowly approached Vivian and Bruce on Wexler.

"Viv look out!" Five cried.

"Yeah…well neither are we," Cain announced, shooting a tranquilizer gun at Bruce forcing him to yelp and immediately let go of Wexler's leg, falling to the floor unconscious. Cain immediately placed his pistol at the side of her head.

"No!" One cried out. Four tensed as she kept her position. Vivian breathed feeling the pistol on the side of her head.

"Now…back away," Cain demanded. Two swallowed.

"Come on Vivian…let's think about this…" Wexler smirked. "It's 4 against one. And you're all alone…"

Vivian hesitated, keeping her position.

"Halvor," Two urged. Cain cocked his pistol.

"I'm not going to ask again," Cain demanded. Vivian's jaw tightened staring at Two.

"Viv…please," Two growled. Vivian was shaking.

"Come on Viv…" Three whispered. "Don't be stupid."

Vivian swallowed, hesitant before she leaned back, putting her hands up slowly with her dagger and pistol still in her hands. Cain immediately grabbed her dagger, sheathing it on his belt, and her pistol holstering it on where his pistol would be normally. He reached out immediately grabbing her, and pulling her back, his pistol still at her head. Wexler exhaled, rubbing his neck.

"You got balls, I'll give you that," Wexler scoffed. "Put her with the others."

He glanced back at Vivian before staring Two down. Cain dragged Vivian down the hall to the mess. She was tossed to the ground as Five and One flinched as she hit the floor hard. She grunted as she kicked Cain hard where Bruce bit him along his leg. Cain screamed as Vons growled at Tash.

"Grab her," Vons ordered. The crew watched as Vivian unsheathed her cutlass, standing up to strike but Tash immediately disarmed her, twisting her arm. Everyone watched as her cutlass dropped.

"Viv!" Five cried. She struggled to get out of Tash's grip with her arm behind her back. She ground stepped on her foot forcing a yelp out of Tash. Vons immediately punched Vivian across the face.

"HEY!" Three growled. Vivian gasped as she swayed from the hit. Tash let go as Vons hit slammed butt end of his weapon into her gut. She toppled over to the floor.

"STOP! Jesus," One yelled out. Five was crying. Four stared at Vivian as she spit out blood from the impact. Her head was swimming, her adrenaline tried to overcome the pain. She stopped as Cain regained his composure pointing the gun at her head.

"Tie her up," Cain ordered. Tash immediately grabbed the tape, pulling Vivian up (still facing the crew) and forcing her arms behind her back. She glanced at Three who was inwardly fuming. She tried to smile at Five reassuringly. The others watched between her and Two.

"Now…I'm gonna count to 5, if I don't hear an answer for the code, out she goes," Wexler demanded. "And maybe next…we'll have Miss Halvor's head on display while the kid watches."

Vivian shook her head looking down at the floor.

"5…4…3…2," Wexler counted down confused why no one was answering. One was about to answer anxiously before a voice blurted out.

"Maplethorpe…" Three replied. "The code is Maplethorpe…with an 'e'."

"Check it out," Vons ordered Cain as he left, leaving Tash with Vivian.

After a few minutes, Cain confirmed the code and the newly stolen merchandise.

"You know…we could've had some real fun together," Wexler announced, then immediately opened the airlock, forcing Two out into space. Everyone yelled as Two escaped the airlock. Vivian swallowed in horror, closing her eyes tightly. She felt a rage, a sickness in her stomach that made her want to keep fighting.

"HEY!" Vons growled, keeping his guard up. "Let's take a little walk."

Wexler dragged unconscious Bruce into the mess with the others.

"Find some rope, leash this mutt up before he wakes up," Wexler growled. Cain arrived not too far behind him. Vivian opened her eyes. She glared at Wexler as he put his hand on her shoulder gripping onto it. She shoved it off rough.

"Now…you and your little friends are going to have a little walk," Wexler mentioned as he leaned down at her eye level. "So why don't you be a good little girl and behave."

Vivian spit in his face.

"You worthless piece of sh-" Vivian growled but stopped as she felt a smack across her face from Cain and he immediately picked her up by her throat. Everyone froze as she was lifted just above her height.

"Stop it!" Five yelped a Vivian struggled to breathe.

"You stay out of this! Or you're next!" Wexler growled, pointing at her.

"You're becoming quite a handful," Cain growled.

"Bite me," Vivian growled, struggling before getting enough energy to kick him in the groin. He doubled over. She fell to the floor, coughing harshly. Tash kicked her in the face causing everyone to gasp.

Cain recomposed himself, lifting her up. He pointed the pistol at her head.

"Try that again…" Cain growled. Vivian was breathing harshly from the number of blows in a matter of minutes. She tried to glare at him.

"Cain…remember we had a deal," Wexler reminded. Reluctantly, Cain glanced at him, his grip on Vivian's jacket firm.

"Let's lock them in the Vault," Wexler suggested with spite in his tone.

"Let's go…all of you," Vons demanded.

…

The crew walked single file as Vons, Tash and Cain forced them down the halls towards the cargo bay. Vivian was being forced towards the back where Cain kept eyes on her. She glared at him, looking around. There had to be a way out.

 _Vivian…_ a voice echoed throughout her head. She recognized the voice closing her eyes tight. Not now…anything but now.

They approached the cargo bay. Three and Four gave a nod before immediately ambushing Tash, Vons and Cain. The others gathered next to each other as the two scattered. Four broke Cain's nose before Vons shot his gun allowing the pulsing pressure charge to smack him into inventory barrels. Three got tousled around by Tash with a few punches that made him fall to the floor. Vivian attempted to kick but Tash grabbed her, wrapping an arm across her shoulders. Vivian bit into her arm, stomping onto her foot again. Tash yelled out shoving her forward onto the ground. Vivian gasped as she hit the ground.

"You bitch!" Tash growled, pointing a gun at her.

"Are we done?" Vons called out to everyone. Everyone stared at those on the floor. Four was recovering from the blast and Three was groaning, feeling the pain along his head and mouth. Vivian was breathing heavy watching the others.

"Son of a bitch broke my nose!" Cain growled, pointing his pistol at Four.

"Stand _down_ Cain!" Vons commanded. After a few hesitant seconds, Cain finally stood down, lowering his weapon. Tash pulled Vivian and Three up as Cain pulled Four up from the floor.

"All of you in the Vault, now!" Vons demanded forcing open the door, pushing the entire crew into the vault. They filed in, hands still tied behind their backs.

Vivian glared at Cain as his gun kept aimed at her.

"Now just get nice and cozy. We'll be back," Cain sang. "And you be a good little girl."

"You're a bastard," Vivian growled. Cain scoffed in amusement as he looked at Vons and Tash in disbelief.

"Tell you what. If you misbehave…your little mutt goes in the airlock," Cain grinned evilly. Vivian growled as they closed the door, leaving the _Raza_ crew stranded with their own loot.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Vivian yelled as she slammed her foot into the vault door several times. Everyone watched her as tears filled her eyes, kicking the door repeatedly until she the pain from her injuries washed over her.

Vivian takes a breath, tears running down her face, then leaned her head against the door. The _Raza_ crew watched her cautiously…and with sympathy.

"Don't you fucking take him from me too…" Vivian whispered desperately.

"We'll find a way out," Five reassured hopeful. "We have to."

Vivian couldn't pay attention to any of them. What they did to Two…what they might do to Bruce, to the rest of the crew…she couldn't accept it happening. She struggled to clear her mind of a plan.

"Well…how the hell do we get out of this one?" Six asked. Five put up her boot.

"I have a knife in my boot. They didn't frisk me," Five announced. Six immediately walked over, struggling to grab the small pocket knife from the inner lining of her boot. Five got herself out first, then proceeded to cut Six's bonds.

"Since when do you start carrying a knife?" Six questioned. Five gave him an odd look.

"Seriously?" Five asked as she set him free.

"Even if we get out of these bonds, it won't help us getting out," Four remarked. Five went over to One.

"Two is gone…"

"They didn't have to kill her," Five agreed, unleashing his bonds then proceeding to Four. "But Why?"

"They needed to send a message. To tell us not to mess with them," Six gritted his teeth.

"We made a mistake," Three admitted. "Oh, I tell you…as soon as we're out of here…I'm gonna kill them all."

Four thanked Five as she proceeded to Three cutting him out as well. Then she turned to Vivian. Something was different. And everyone could feel it. They looked at her for the first time since they were captured. She looked like a foreign stranger. She was acting like a person out for revenge. She wasn't Viv.

 _Vivian…_ the voice echoed in her head. Vivian closed her eyes; her head was pounding as she tried to steady her breathing. Her nose still looked bloody from the hit. Five approached her carefully the others looked on…not sure how to help.

"Viv?" Five asked.

 _Vivian…_

"Shut up…not now…" Vivian whispered harshly. The others looked at her strangely.

"Kid…" Three sighed.

Vivian felt Five's hand but the hand she saw wasn't hers. She swallowed when a very unfocused, familiar hand formed, with a calming voice. She swallowed hard struggling to as she saw a very unfocused version of her brother. James.

 _Sleep…_

Five rocked her a bit.

"Viv?"

"James…" she whispered. Five furrowed her brows as Vivian's slowly head rolled, the pain in flowing through her was too much that it forced her out of focus. That's when Five saw the light leaving her eyes. She was about to pass out.

"Someone grab her!" Five yelped. One grabbed Vivian as she fainted and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Jesus," One gasped as he felt her weight.

"Hold on! Let me get her lose," Five ordered, breaking the bonds of her wrists. As soon as she was free, One carefully sat himself onto the ground with her torso in his lap.

"Sit her up," Four ordered. One gently tried to get her in a more comfortable position.

"Did anyone else hear her say James?" Six asked. Three's eyes widened.

"Oh no no no no," Three growled, pushing Four slightly out of the way.

"What's wrong?" Six asked.

Three grabbed her face gently, examining it, then froze. He could see her breathing.

"Oh thank God…" he whispered, he shook his head.

"Is she breathing?" One asked desperately. Four and Five were on opposite sides in front of her and One.

"She's breathing…just unconscious," Four sighed in relief. He examined her face, her nose still bleeding, her face pale.

"Good, I knew she was stronger than that," Three scoffed, patting her face gently. He got up, starting to pace.

Five helped One get Vivian out of her jacket and scarf. Four furrowed his brows at her lower stomach. He could see discoloration.

"Lift up her shirt," Four ordered. One furrowed his brows at him. Three immediately did a double take.

"What?" One asked confused.

"She was hit in the down there earlier," Four motioned to her abs. "Lift it up."

"You do it," One motioned to Five. She nodded, reluctantly lifting the bottom end of her sweater, showing her abs. They were bruised bad where she was hit. Three growled, looking away.

"Jesus…" Six whispered. "Took a real beating huh?"

"All while trying to save us…and Two…" One scoffed.

"Those bastards are going to pay. What they did to Two. What they did to her," Three growled nodding over to Vivian adrenaline pumping. "Let's search the place. There's gotta be something in here that's gonna get us out of here."

…

Vons, Tash and Cain made it to the bridge to meet up with Wexler who already patched himself up from Bruce's attack on his leg. Although despite the circumstances, he seemed pretty confident.

"Made a call, the team will rendezvous with us here in 2 hours," Wexler announced. "Once we hand over the device, we'll head to the nearest GA to drop off our little friends."

Wexler made his way to the crew when he noticed Cain with his bloody broken nose.

"What happened to you?"

"Ishida gave him some trouble," Vons informed.

"Oh yeah? Well you can get your revenge on him after we split the bounty and _only_ after you understand?" Wexler mentioned. Cain nodded.

"The little bitch wasn't easy either," Tash mentioned. "You sure you want her alive?"

"You know what's funny, I found out a little something about her," Wexler smirked.

"That being?"

"That name Halvor. Do you recognize it?" Wexler asked. Cain nodded.

"Yeah there's an upper-class mercenary by that name so what?" Vons asked. Wexler put up a finger.

"Close…but not even close to how _valuable_ that name is…" Wexler informed. He hit a few keys on the computer, pulling up a picture of Erik Halvor. Another picture popped up of the _Neptune's Dragon_.

"This my friend is Erik Halvor, and this is his ship. One of the richest and genuine pirate legends with a huge mercenary name. See any connections here?"

The others were watching the screen as Wexler pulled up Vivian and James' pictures underneath him.

"And the loving family. Poor boy died at a young age. But guess what our girl has?" Wexler smirked. "A family fortune of 2.3 billion dollars and counting."

"So…what do we do?" Vons asked.

"We get dear old dad to cough up some money," Wexler grinned.

"How are we going to do that?" Tash asked.

Cain grinned.

"We send him a message…"

…

 _Viv…Wake up…_

The pain…it swam throughout her head. Even the relief of sleep couldn't ignore that. She felt pain in her abs. She tried to open her eyes, but she didn't have the energy. Flashes of Two getting spaced, Bruce getting tranquilized and Vivian getting hit just came and went.

 _You need to wake up!_

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Vivian's eyes burst open, straining from little light that there was in the vault. Three was banging the crates within the vault with sheer force against the shelves. He was desperately trying to open the crates with any force necessary. She tried to sit up quickly, but her body immediately protested. She cringed, and her head pounding. She found herself on the floor, with her jacket and scarf used as a pillow.

"THREE!" she growled, flinching at the sound of the banging crates. He immediately stopped. Everyone looked up from their tasks of searching for ways out of the vault looking directly at her.

"Viv!" Five cried in relief. Vivian almost gasped when Five tackle hugged her without thinking. Five regretted it giving an apologetic look.

"Do we have any meds in here? My head…" Vivian groaned, looking at her beggingly. Five nodded, getting up from her place. Vivian shifted, grabbing her jacket and pulling it back on. It was freezing. Or maybe that was just her body adjusting. Grabbed her scarf as well, pulling it down to the proper place around her neck. Five came back with a small hand sized cylinder with some pain relief pills. Vivian grabbed one of the pills slowly popping it in her mouth, swallowing it dryly. "What happened?"

"You passed out," Five replied. "Probably from when they hit you."

Vivian shook her head. Three tried to ignore the rage he felt. He couldn't figure out why he was so mad seeing Vivian that…beaten. It didn't help that Two was blown out despite giving the bastards the code. He occupied his rage on the crates.

"Help me up. Please…" Vivian asked Five. She nodded, extending a hand and pulling Vivian up. Even getting up was a pain. The medicine wasn't working as well as she wanted it to. It wasn't just a normal migraine from stress. This was injury. She felt herself exhale sharply as she grabbed one of the shelves. Her abs ached, her head was swimming. Five was about to help but Vivian put a hand up.

"I'm fine…" she breathed. "Just…give me a minute…"

"I'll be right over here okay?" Five mentioned lightly as she moved towards the back of the vault to an open crate looking through the various gadgets. She carefully turned herself around, leaning against the shelves. Vivian glanced at Three. She noticed he was trying to avoid looking at her. And…it kind of hurt. Her stomach clenched from nerves, adrenaline…pain. She crossed her arms about her chest, feeling uneasy and almost wanting to vomit. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Hey Halvor," One greeted quietly, making her jump back into reality. Her eyes opened seeing a very sympathetic look from One. "Well…nice to see some color back in your face."

"Thanks I guess…" Vivian scoffed shaking her head. One smiled sadly.

"What you did-" One began but Vivian swallowed.

"I couldn't save her…" Vivian interrupted, looking torn. "Or any of you."

"What you did…was the craziest thing I've seen any of us do on this ship," One swallowed hard recomposing himself.

"And I still lost," Vivian choked. "And now I might even lose Bruce."

He put his hand on her shoulder. She felt a lump in her throat. He saw tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm not going to be responsible for another life that I care about," Vivian swallowed. One sighed as he immediately pulled her in for a hug. She almost instantly gripped onto him, holding back tears.

"You are _not_ responsible for what happened to any of us," One whispered sternly. She gripped onto him harder. "We are all in this together. And none of us are blaming you. You hear me. None."

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Vivian broke out of her embrace with One slowly, as Three continued to bang the crates locks trying to break it open.

"These damn things are still locked!" Three growled. "I swear next time I come in here I'm grabbing a blowtorch to all these things."

Suddenly, the vault opened with Tash, Vons and Cain gradually making their way in, guns at the ready.

"Well looks like you got out of your bonds," Vons greeted.

"Now you can scratch your asses when we hand you over to the GA," Tash added.

"Corso. We got some business with you," Cain announced. Vivian glanced at One. She swallowed hard as he nodded in reassurance slowly stepping forward to join the three intruders.

"What are you going to do to him?" Five asked as Six stood behind her protectively.

"Just as a few friendly questions," Vons grinned as they slowly closed the door. Vivian stared at the door then glanced at Three who scoffed shaking his head.

"Brilliant…" Three commented as he slammed the crate back into the shelf. Vivian swallowed, the pain rushing to her head.

"Is he going to be okay?" Five asked Six. Six shook his head.

"I don't know," Six replied honestly. "Let's keep looking. Maybe there's something we're missing in these vaults."

…

One was gone for a while. Vivian sat on one of the crates in the center not far from Five. The crew tried to remain calm. She gave up looking, her mind and body could feel the air thinning. Her muscles and head ached. The vault only had so much air when it's sealed as tight as it was.

"There's nothing here…" Five sighed hopeless.

"So, I guess we just wait huh?" Six asked as he stood beside Five. Vivian watched as Three was rummaging through another locked crate at the opposite corner of the room. She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

 _Corso has been gone a while…_ a voice mentioned in the corner of the room. She froze at the voice then slowly looked up. James stood there, arms about his chest, leaning against the opposite corner of where Three was standing. Sandy brown hair like his mother, eyes of his father, his leather jacket torn, his clothes in the same uniform she mimicked now. She swallowed staring at his corner. He watched Three closely.

 _And it's only a matter of time before this one does something stupid,_ James commented motioning to Three. Vivian tensed, jaw tightening as she immediately looked away putting her hands over her face. Five noticed and was about to say something until Three slammed a crate back into its place.

"This is ridiculous!" Three growled, putting a crate back on the opposite end of the corner where James was standing. Three paced down the vault where the rest of the crew sat waiting. "There has to be something in this place, right?"

"I told you there was nothing," Five reminded. Three shook his head, then looked up.

"What about the vents? Can't you just crawl out and open it from the other side?" he suggested. Everyone looked up curiously.

"There are no vents. It's a _sealed vault_ that's the point," Five informed.

 _Not the world's brightest light under pressure_ , James commented. Vivian growled, punching the crate she was sitting on hard. Everyone looked at her.

Three ignored the gesture and continued to work on the lock of one.

"Easy man. You might want to calm down. We only got so much air," Six advised. But Three wasn't having it. He grabbed the crate throwing it across the corner of the room. Vivian jumped, watching Three approach Six as they stood eye to eye. Vivian felt the immense tension in the room. Her hands balled into fists.

 _Watch him Viv…he's on a short leash,_ James' voice mentioned as he stood in the corner. Vivian's eyes closed tightly.

"Viv?" Five asked, noticing her tension.

Vivian shook her head shortly, her hands turning white. Five grabbed her hand instinctively, gripping onto her.

"Come on man. Tell me to calm down one more time! See what happens!" Three growled getting in his face.

"Could we not do this?" Five pleaded looking worriedly at Vivian.

"They blew her out into space and we did nothing," Three breathed.

"What were we supposed to do?" Six asked.

"I don't know fight back maybe," Three encouraged. "Four and I tried."

"Unsuccessfully," Four remarked. "Plus, you're forgetting we're not the only ones who were damaged."

Four looked at Vivian. Three glanced at her. He didn't want to get riled up again. He wanted to ignore her. Because if he thought about it…there would be rage.

"So, you want to just give up now?"

"No. But we're in a position of severe disadvantage," Four mentioned. "Last thing we want to do is act on emotion."

"That whole Zen thing doesn't work on me," Three growled, pushing a bunch of nearby crates off in anger. Vivian got up as she immediately heard the door open. The others stood in their place guarded as Three got closer to the door daringly arms out at his sides.

"Bring it!" he greeted the three intruders as they pointed their guns at him. Six and Five immediately got behind him.

"Back away," Cain ordered.

"BRING IT!" Three growled.

 _Grab him…_ James growled as Vivian marched over to Three. Cain stood his ground.

"Back away!" he ordered again.

"Come on," Three beckoned, ready for a fight, adrenaline pumping. Vivian stood right behind him.

"Marcus!" she growled in an orderly fashion without thinking. Everyone almost glanced at her except for Six and Five who stared Three down. It wasn't until Six put a hand on his arm that he finally backed off. Vivian stood behind him, watching Cain, Tash and Vons carefully.

"What do you want?" Six asked.

"Corso needs a little company," Cain replied, motioning over to Five. He stepped in, about to grab Five until Vivian stood in between her and him. Cain sighed.

"Come on sweetheart," Cain whispered. "We're armed and you're not. Don't make this hard on yourself."

Vivian stood her ground protectively in front of Five.

"I don't need a weapon to break your arm," Vivian whispered threateningly. Cain smirked in amusement.

"We just want a little company," Vons reassured. Vivian narrowed her eyes at Cain.

"I'm going to ask nicely," Cain stated smoothly. "Step away from the girl…"

"Not a chance," Vivian growled threateningly. Cain scoffed as Five looked at Vivian stood her ground.

"Viv…it's okay. I'll be all right please!" Five begged urgently. Cain nodded to Five.

"I'd listen to the girl if I were you," Cain mentioned. "Or do you want to end up like your mutt?"

Vivian froze. Did they airlock Bruce? Or was he safe and they were just playing games? She immediately glared at him, feeling the adrenaline rush.

 _Vivian…_ James warned. But her mind was gone.

He reached out to grab Five, but Vivian grabbed his arm twisting it hard forcing him to yell out.

"Halvor!" Four yelled. But Vivian ignored him, twisting it behind his back trying to choke him with her other arm. She then bear hugged him from behind hanging onto his back and he immediately backed into the crates, making her slam into them.

"Knock it off!" Three growled at him.

She grunted from the blow but held onto Cain from behind as he scratched at her arm.

"Hey!" Vons shouted as he and Tash marched into the vault. Tash grabbed Five away from the group. Cain finally elbowed her in the ribs and slammed her into the shelves causing her to release him. Coughing and pointing his gun at her he growled.

"Viv!" Five yelled. She was breathing hard, tears forming in her eyes.

"You bitch," he growled hoarsely. Vivian was about to grab him, but Vons immediately headbutted her, causing her head to just swim with pain.

"Hey!" Three growled his emotions riling up about to approach Vons. But Tash was there, pointing her gun at him. Three immediately backed off, seeing Vivian's eyes close having a hard time focusing on her attacker.

"You better watch yourself," Vons threatened as he pointed his gun at her.

Cain regained his composure, rejoining the group.

Vivian couldn't focus. The pain was swarming her again.

"Now…why don't you behave…" Vons added as Vivian watched the three of them walk out with Five.

As the door closed, Three and the others immediately went up to Vivian as she struggled to sit up, leaning against the crates.

"What the hell are you nuts?" Three growled in frustration. Her mind was blurring reality.

"You need to be more careful," Four stated simply. "They could've killed you."

Three shook his head.

"Why did you do that?"

Vivian's eyes suddenly focused, looking angrily at him.

"You know why James. You of all people," Vivian growled at Three. Three furrowed his brows at her. At that moment…she didn't see Three…she saw her brother sitting in front of her lecturing her.

"James?" Six asked.

"What?"

"I have to get out…I have to…" she began but her eyes closed in pain as her body went limp and unconscious. Six grabbed her before she fell totally to the floor.

"James? Isn't that her brother?" Three asked looking at Four confused. Four and Six looked between him and her worriedly. Five and One were with the invaders. Two was gone and now Vivian was injured. It was only a matter of time before the air would stop coming.


End file.
